Cuando la realidad siempre supera la ficción
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Sasuke es un novelista. Naruto el encargado de Ilustrar sus trabajo. ¿¡Que dira Sasuke ante la petición de su rubio amigo de tener "relaciones sexuales? ¿Esa petición terminara enredando su relación de buenos amigos? Leé y descúbrelo.
1. Chapter 1

-----

¡Hey! Hace décadas que no escribo nada de SasuNaru, y menos un fanfic largo. ¡Yohohoho~! Soy feliz con este nuevo proyecto. Y, festejando el año nuevo. Pues me atreví a publicar esta burda historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi ¡Jodida-bastarda-beta-de-mierda que amo! ¡Gracias mugre~! ¡Amo poder trabajar contigo! –la autora trata de no morderse la lengua de la emoción-

Recuerden que los personajes Naruto y Sasuke son obra de el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: La letra en cursiva es una supuesta canción que escucha Sasuke.

* * *

------

**Capítulo I. **

**Cuando Naruto cambio el mundo de Sasuke**

_En realidad, _

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_Adam Smith (1723-1790)_

En algún suburbio de Tokio, Japón.

Durante las mañanas, los grandes rascacielos sobresalían como un gran espejismo suburbano matutino. Los matices rojizos que daba el sol mañanero, se fundían entre aquellos espejos que servían como adornos de los majestuosos edificios.

El departamento de Sasuke se encontraba localizado en uno de aquellos monstruos de metal, en la parte superior. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una singular pintura blanca y el piso de madera crujía cada vez que alguien daba un paso en él. Aquel lugar había llenado sus expectativas desde el primer momento que lo visitó. Era particularmente solitario. Nadie le vigilaba, y eso le hacía sentir prácticamente un ermitaño entre toda aquella jungla de asfalto.

Sasuke, por lo menos, disfrutaba de la palabra intimidad. Hacía más de cinco años desde que había decidido mudarse de la casa de su padre. Tan pronto como Sasuke vio el anuncio con la descripción del departamento, decidió mudarse sin objetar el precio de este.

Él se pasaba la mayoría de sus noches escribiendo, o redactando algún borrador para su próxima novela. Toda aquella solitaria inspiración que cualquier genio necesita para darle vida a una gran obra, aquel pequeño departamento se lo proporcionaba.

Sin embargo, desde hacia mas de tres noches, algo le perturbaba. Por más que el departamento fuera de lo más tranquilo y solitario, aquella petición hecha por su mejor amigo, no le dejaba de taladrar su cabeza una y otra vez.

Sasuke se restregó sus ojos de forma cansada, ante una singular melodía que sin querer había roto aquel silencio abrumador… Aquella voz ronca, angustiosa, beneplácita para sus oídos, retumbó como un despertador.

"_Esta interminable noche. Esta interminable agonía se mete en mí como una singular droga, ¿puedes escucharlo? El grito desesperado de aquel que desea vivir. El tiempo es, tiempo que me consume. Ahora, sólo ven. Ahora, sólo ven. ¡Ahora, sólo ven y bésame!",_ cantaba la voz del estéreo.

Las sábanas de Sasuke se movieron ante el acto del estirar su mano, para coger el control de aparato. Lo apagó sin mucho ánimo. Bostezó, volviendo a frotarse los ojos. Al sentir un punzante dolor en su entrecejo, producto de aquellas noches sin sueño -o eso quería pensar- dejó escapar un suspiro. Parpadeó, esperando que le dejara de arder la vista por la molesta luz matinal que se colaba por los ventanales. Se acomodó en su cama, esperanzado en poder dormir aunque fueran unas pocas horas más.

Y, entonces, no pudo evitar recordar.

-----

Era un fin de semana. Un sábado, recordaba. Las pequeñas calles que regularmente se atiborraban de personas se encontraban vacías. El calor, supuso, era el culpable. Se abanicó con una de sus manos, antes de dejar su bicicleta en el lugar señalado.

"¿Qué compraré para comer?", se preguntó al tiempo que se adentraba al mini súper de la esquina de la calle.

Unos minutos después, se encontraba cogiendo de nuevo su bicicleta. Sasuke caminó tranquilamente por la callejuela. Suspiró.

Las tenciones que había tenido la semana anterior, y los acontecimientos que había resuelto -tales como: el aplazamiento del borrador de la novela, así como los bocetos que la ilustrarían- lo habían agotado sin saber; aun así, eso no le evitó la gran tarea de llevarle comida fresca a su mejor amigo.

"Menudo calor", se dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras de aquel viejo y roído departamento.

- Siempre llegando tan tarde, temee –no se cansaba de decirle siempre Naruto, el rubio más molesto que recordaba. Se detuvo unos instantes-. ¿Has traído helado de limón? Tengo un antojo de helado de limón como no tienes idea.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. Naruto, para él, era desde que tenía uso de razón su mejor y más fiel amigo.

- Lo bueno fue que lo compré esta mañana. ¿A que soy listo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja con incredulidad. "Idiota", pensó.

- Compré comida porque, conociéndote, lo más seguro es que encuentre puro ramen –respondió.

Sasuke le vio inflar sus mejillas de manera infantil.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? –escuchó que le preguntó el rubio cerca de su oído.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- El insultar mi forma de vida.

- La culpa es tuya, tú sabes que no a todo mundo le gusta el ramen, y no te lo tomes tan a pecho, dobe. ¿Has terminado los bocetos? –preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto guardó silencio antes de dar un hondo y abatido bufido.

- No he encontrado la idea. Es como algo que sé que tengo en la cabeza, pero, cuando tengo el papel y el lápiz enfrente de mí, ¡me bloqueo! –exclamó, frustrado- ¿Lo entiendes, temee?

- Supongo –respondió él de forma escueta.

Sasuke se adentró a la diminuta entrada, sentándose en el tatami para después quitarse los zapatos, ponerse las pantuflas que se usaban en interior de la casa y dirigirse a la cocina de forma cómoda. Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hacia la pequeña sala y se dejó caer en los mini sillones que adornaban su departamento.

- ¡Quiero ramen de puerco! –exclamó enérgico.

- Te conseguí unas semanas más –informó.

Sasuke salió con un frasco de helado de limón en su mano de la cocina. Se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente del rubio. Un extraño silencio surgió entre ambos.

- Tengamos relaciones –le dijo de pronto Naruto.

Sasuke le miró seriamente, antes de tomar un poco de su bebida helada.

- ¿Te has drogado, usuratonkachi? –respondió el moreno con pasividad.

- Mmm… No, que yo sepa, al menos… que la tinta tenga droga –contestó-. Oh, vamos; no es algo tan anormal en estos días, ¡es más, creo que es normal! Tú sabes, somos dos chicos en plena juventud, que no tienen novia –explicó alegremente-. ¿Qué me dices? ¡Tengamos sexo desenfrenado `ttebayo! –terminó en un pequeño grito.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

- En verdad, deja de decir estupideces.

El Uchiha le miró a los ojos ante aquella burda, e incoherente petición. Con sorpresa pudo ver aquel brillo que siempre tenía el rubio cuando sus palabras eran verdaderas y serias. Sasuke no evitó cuestionarse si su rubio amigo había comido algún ramen caducado, o si simplemente los efecto de jugar tantos videojuegos había hecho su efecto.

Sasuke se le quedó mirándolo con indagación, esperando que "el dobe" admitiera que aquellas tintas en verdad le habían hecho daño.

Le dio un trago a su bebida, antes de ponerse de pie.

- Debo terminar el borrador del segundo capítulo, es mejor que me vaya –informó.

Naruto se rió.

- ¡Te has puesto nervioso, ¿verdad, temee?!

Sasuke sonrió de forma satírica.

- Claro, claro, dobe…

- Te lo digo enserio… Acuéstate conmigo, Sasuke –pidió el rubio al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

El pelinegro le pegó en la frente con uno de sus dedos.

- Termina tu parte del trabajo -comentó-. Esta novela es para mí un reto. No creo que Uzumaki Naruto se frustre tan rápido sólo por no poder dibujar algunas escenas…-se burló-. Tómate unas vacaciones, el sentirse estresado te hace decir sandeces.

- Pero lo que digo no son sandeces. No logro captar las emociones de tus protagonistas. Es decir, ¡jamás he tenido sexo con un chico! No sé qué se siente que se la metan a uno, ó metérsela a un hombre -explicó Naruto al tiempo que engullía otra cucharada de helado-. Necesito reflejar esas sensación en el papel, es difícil… por eso te digo, acuéstate conmigo… -explicó al final con la chuchara en alto.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida.

- Te marco luego, Itachi quiere que le ayude a revisar unas cuentas de la empresa…-Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran ya las cuatro y media-. Nos vemos luego, dobe… -dijo rápidamente antes de salir del departamento de Naruto.

- ¡Temee, respóndeme! –escuchó que le gritó el rubio desde adentro.

Sasuke bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomó su bici y emprendió el camino con rapidez, aún con aquella pequeña cuestión en su cabeza.

- Menuda mierda –dijo, antes de perderse por aquella calle semi vacía.

-----

Bufó con molestia al percatarse que no había podido descansar como él deseaba hacerlo. "Estúpido Naruto", le insultó antes de levantarse de la cama. Miró su reloj en la pared. Era medio día ya.

Sasuke se adentró al baño con pesadez; necesitaba relajarse un poco, y él podía asegurar que el baño de agua caliente lo haría. Se sentó en la tina con pesadez, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de esta.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Sasuke siempre había sido un chico mimado por su madre y duramente calificado por su padre, al estar constantemente siendo comparado con su hermano mayor.

Él recordaba que contaba con apenas tres años de edad cuando lo vio por primera vez en su vida. Un pequeño niño de ojos azules como el mar, adornando en sus mejillas unas curiosas marquitas que le hacían ver como un zorrito. Él no sabía que aquel pequeño rubio le haría descubrir su talento innato dormido. El don de poder plasmar sentimientos, ideas y sensaciones en papel.

El moreno tomó la toalla. Salió de aquel espacioso baño. A los pocos minutos salía de su cuarto, secándose su cabello. Revisó su reloj otra vez. Las doce y media.

Sasuke lanzó la toalla en un sillón que se encontró en su camino a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre. Revisó su refrigerador y sacó un poco del estofado del día anterior.

"¿Sabes? ¿Alguien te dijo que pareces una niña?", le había dicho Naruto la primera vez que se habían visto.

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta que ese día había sido el peor y mejor día de su vida mismo tiempo. Ese día, había sido sumamente soleado. Su padre le había llevado a su oficina. Siendo él un niño, había estado observando con detenimiento cada cosa que adornaba la oficina de su progenitor. Era algo sumamente genial para un niño de apenas 4 años. Naruto había aparecido tras unos cuantos minutos después de su llegada. Con una gran y magnífica sonrisa en su rostro, tanto que él mismo se había llegado a preguntar si las sonrisas debían ser tan radiantes y optimistas.

Sasuke se sentía ciertamente más alegre con las ocurrencia alocadas de aquel niño rubio que no paraba de hablar y hablar de cosas sin sentido. Él había sido educado para ser prudente, hablar cuando la situación indicara lo correcto; cosa que su amigo, al parecer, no compartía. Ese día no había parado de regañar al pequeño y tampoco había parado de aguantarse la risa por las ocurrencias vividas. Y tampoco había sentido la necesidad de estrangular. Naruto era para él, en ese momento de su niñez, en esa pequeña cosa que le alegraba su corta existencia.

Sasuke, con el paso de los años, había llegado a pensar que, sin Naruto, simplemente su vida se sentía vacía. Él lo odiaba y lo apreciaba. En algunas ocasiones amaba su compañía, en otras la detestaba. En varias cosas amaba competir con él, porque sabía plenamente la fuerza que tenía el rubio para no darse por vencido jamás. Esa cualidad la amaba, la envidiaba y compendia perfectamente que gracias a ella, muy en el fondo de su corazón, él respetaba y admiraba a su amigo.

Un sonoro tintineo le cortó sus cavilaciones. Su comida estaba lista. Se sentó en la pequeña barra y sin mucho ánimo empezó a masticar.

"Acuéstate conmigo, temee", recordó que había dicho Naruto.

No.

No.

Naruto no podía decirlo en serio. ¿O sí?

Sasuke volvió a bufar.

¿Qué es lo que haría? No lo sabía. ¿Le diría que no? No lo sabía. ¿Le diría un sí? ¿O haría lo que había hecho cuando tenían doce años?

Le abandonaría de nuevo.

Sasuke dejó la comida a un lado. Por alguna extraña razón, su apetito se había ido.

Prendió el televisor que se encontraba en la sala. Cansado, se tumbó en el sillón y cerró un poco los ojos, esperanzado de poder quitar aquel insufrible ardor. Sasuke se masajeó la sien con desesperación, al recordar los ojos vidriosos de su amigo.

"No te vayas... Eres mi mejor amigo... Sasuke, por favor", le había dicho el Uzumaki de la forma más lastimera y débil que jamás pensó que escucharía salir de su boca.

Esa ocasión se sintió muerto en vida. A sus doce cortos años, él había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. Sasuke quería estar solo, abandonar todo aquel dolor que le oprimía el alma. Sintió por primera vez en su vida crecer el sentimiento de odio.

Odio hacia la vida. Odio a su hermano. Odio a su futuro incierto. Y odio a Naruto, por hacerle comprender que era más fuerte de lo que él mismo pensaba que era.

Bajó la mirada a su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se puso de pie. Decidido a enfrentar al rubio con una respuesta que le había costado tres días sin sueño.

Él lo sabía. Él lo comprendía. Naruto era su muy preciado amigo, ¿qué más daba si le había propuesto el tener sexo? Sus sentimientos por él no cambiarían.

Eso era la amistad, ¿no?

Eso era el poder comprenderse. Sasuke por fin había tomado una decisión. Esta vez, él había decido que no huiría como aquella ocasión. Está vez le diría en su cara su negativa y dejaría que sus culpas más internas se diluyeran, justo como aquella recién llovizna refrescante que se agolpaba en las ventanas.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

----

No queda más que desearles:

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**¡Esperemos un genial 2009!**

¡Les mando chocolatinas virtuales a tods!


	2. Capítulo II

------

Bien. ¡Actualizando! Este capítulo me costó horrores, pero, cuando empezaba a escribir, pues sale solo. Ahora mismo, pienso en como continuar el tres. Bien. Es todo lo que diré.

Gracias a mi beta-mugre-bastarda por apoyarme. Y, a mi mama que es la que me traía siempre grandes tazas de café, para inspirarme.

Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es obra de un cerebro con grandes dosis de café.

**------**

**Capítulo II**

**Cuando Naruto comprendió el grado de su petición**

_En realidad, _

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_Adam Smith (1723-1790)_

_------  
_

En alguna zona departamental de Ginza, Japón.

Uzumaki Naruto despertó al amanecer, sobresaltado por la misma pesadilla que tenía desde hacía varios días. Siempre soñaba con un enorme zorro de nueve colas que, saliendo de su estómago, se comía a todos su conocidos. En el sueño, él observaba, impotente, cómo le arrebata el corazón a su mejor amigo mientras una sonrisa de placer se desprendía de aquella bestia mística.

El sonido del despertador le hizo sobresaltarse. El viento que azotaba su pequeña ventana, la llovizna que caía y el abrumador silencio de su cuarto le hicieron suponer que ese día sería demasiado pesado, cansado y fatídico. Naruto se quedó sentado por unos instantes sobre su futón, mientras esperaba el despertarse del todo. Enfocó su vista en los papeles que se encontraban sobre su mesa de dibujo.

Nada. Todo estaba en blanco; las hojas apenas tenían algún que otro trazo. Bostezó, esperanzado en que aquello no le afectara. Porque no le afectaba el hecho de no haber dibujado ningún rostro para la novela de Sasuke, ¿o sí?

El chico miró el reloj en forma de ranita que tenía a un lado de él: las siete de la mañana. Hora de levantarse, si es que no quería terminar muerto por toda la muchedumbre del metro.

Su casa quedaba a unos quince kilómetros de la escuela. Tomó el metro que iba en dirección de Yotsuya, que cruzaba regularmente todo Tokio, haciéndole terminar siempre pegado a una miserable ventana. Todo por culpa de aquel tránsito odioso que le hacía llegar más tarde de lo que normalmente llegaba.

Naruto trató de concentrarse en aquellas personas que podía ver por la ventana; siempre caminando de un lado a otro, como pequeñas criaturas inmersas en una rutina impuesta. Sus ojos azules se concentraron principalmente en los rostros, en aquellos rasgos imaginarios que su mente deseaba expresar cada vez que leía los borradores de los escritos de Sasuke.

Se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de que nada le inspiraba. Suspiró al saber que no podía, tampoco, para su mala fortuna, encontrar a la persona que le llegara evocar aquella desmedida excitación de imaginación. Meditó por una fracción de segundo el por qué de su bloqueo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué?

Volvió a suspirar ruidosamente, derrotista. No lo sabía...

Naruto era conocedor de lo creativo que podía llegar a ser, ya que se consideraba como uno de aquellos grandes genios. Esos que transformaban cualquier hecho o situación cotidiana en algo hasta sorprendentemente nuevo, expresivo y sublime. Pero, entonces... ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con esos dos personajes que se profesaban amor? ¿Acaso le era imposible dibujar a esos dos hombres? ¿Acaso era porque jamás en su vida él se había enamorado?

Era cierto. Naruto nunca había sentido un amor delirante como ese que contaba Sasuke en su novela. Nunca había perdido los estribos al ver que su amante no se encontraba con él. Jamás contempló las estrellas de forma cursi. No. Naruto no se había enamorado. Ese era su gran problema.

Naruto no comprendía del todo por qué, cuando había terminado de leer el borrador de aquella historia, no pudo quitarse el rostro de Sasuke de su mente. Quiso suponer que "esa sensación" de opresión que su pecho almacenaba era por la forma tan exquisita que el bastardo tenía de narrar las cosas. Sí, eso debía ser, pensó. Porque, de alguna forma, él comprendía el pasado triste de uno de los protagonistas, ya que... él también había sido... _abandonado._

Naruto jugueteó con su lápiz, paseando su vista por aquel paisaje compuesto por edificios, calles y coches. Por fin se había podido sentar con comodidad. Mordisqueó la goma rítmicamente al ver cómo el semáforo se ponía en rojo.

Él sabía que Sasuke siempre había sido su bálsamo. Su medicina. Su timón en la vida; guardando todos aquellos sentimientos celosamente en su mente y corazón. Y, sin saber, su mente no pudo evitar recordar el día que le conoció.

-----

Ese día, el pequeño Naruto de tres años se había levantado temprano. Su padre había entrado con estruendo a su habitación, meciendo con cierta alegría un lindo traje de zorrito. Según las palabras de su propio padre, se veía extremadamente "dulce" con él puesto. Naruto se atrevió a pensar que su padre estaba loco, confundido y drogado por los panqueques que Iruka había hecho para el desayuno.

Rió, al saber que la locura era hereditaria.

-¿Hoy llevará a Naruto a su trabajo, señor Minato? –preguntó de repente Iruka.

-Sí, algo así... Fugaku tiene un hijo de la misma edad y, puesto que somos "conocidos", me pareció buena idea que se conocieran, ya sabes... Naruto es un poco especial para sus amigos –el rubio mayor sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeño luchar con fuerza para alcanzar la mermelada que tanto le gustaba.

-Entiendo. Por favor, vayan con cuidado...

Namikaze Minato se hallaba sentando en su silla de oficina. Junto a él, un pequeño rubio jugueteaba con los lápices de su escritorio.

-Venga, venga, Naruto. Deberías poder quedarte quieto por unos segundos.

-Pero, pero... Es aburrido –le dijo, con un leve puchero.

-Sólo deja que ponga en orden estos documentos y te prometo que te llevaré con tu nuevo amigo...

-¿¡De verdad!? –preguntó, esperanzado.

- Claro... –le contestó el Namikaze. Naruto sonrió, complacido, al ver cómo su progenitor le daba aquella simple sonrisa que decía mucho.

El sonido del teléfono resonó en aquel momento. Minato alargó la mano para coger el auricular. La voz femenina de su secretaria le informó que alguien deseaba verlo. Un "Que pase" salió de su boca.

El pequeño Naruto, que aún seguía entretenido con los lápices de oficina, dejó caer uno de ellos, haciéndolo rodar. Presuroso, salió de su escondite, topándose con que alguien había tomado su lapicero.

-Él es Uchiha Sasuke –le dijo su padre-. Es el chico que será tu amigo; así que se amable, por favor...

Naruto le miró con curiosidad. ¿Eso era un chico? Sus ojos afilados, su piel en extremo blanca y el cabello color ébano de muñeca le hicieron cuestionarse si los adultos le estaban mintiendo. Ya que, efectivamente, un niño no le podía parecer "bonito". ¿O sí?

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que pareces una niña? –Dejó escapar, para sorpresa de los dos adultos.

-¿¡EH!? –Exclamó el tal Sasuke con una pequeña vena galopando en la frente. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella cara estupefacta. ¡Sasuke le había parecido un chico interesante!

-----

-Próxima estación, Yotsuyo –había dicho la voz del tren.

-Debo comer algo –se dijo, tocándose la barriga al escuchar rugir algo en su interior estruendosamente.

Naruto guardó su lápiz en la bolsa de su sudadera, se acomodó la mochila y miró su reloj: diez minutos para las nueve. Suspiró al saber que no tomaría sus primeras clases, y sin más, se perdió en aquella marabunda de gente que salía de los vagones.

Naruto se hallaba sentado en una mesa de un restaurante familiar, esperando alegremente su pedido. Se masajeó el cuello, posando la mirada en la ventana. Algunos estudiantes no dejaban de salir o entrar de la universidad. Esos días siempre eran muy ajetreados. Eso era lo que los festivales escolares hacían. Cogió su lápiz de número 3 y su cuaderno, volcando su fe en que los aires de otro ambiente le ayudarían a inspirarse. Bufó un poco al mirar con melancolía aquella sonrisa tan singular que tenía el personaje de su boceto. Y, sin saber, nuevamente se perdió en su pasado.

----

Naruto apenas contaba con siete años. Los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento le eran completamente desconocidos. En esa época se atrevió a creer que la vida misma le odiaba. Ya que, primero, le había quitado a su madre; seguidamente, continuó con su padre.

En esos momentos, él creyó morir.

Su sonrisa resplandeciente se había marchado junto con la creencia de que "la felicidad duraba para siempre". Trató de fingir que nada pasaba, que todo estaba bien. Él sabía que, a la larga, ese era su gran talento innato: fingir que nada le afectaba.

No comprendió del todo la sonrisa sincera que le había proporcionado uno de esos días nublados y grisáceos el imbécil de Sasuke; que, sin saber, le hizo pensar que el dolor que sentían su alma, cuerpo y corazón, era menos hiriente de lo que pensaba que era. La gentil mano de Sasuke le hizo sentir que la pérdida de su progenitor era mucho menos dolorosa...

-Yo te cuidaré... –le dijo dicho el Uchiha ese día de lluvia.

Naruto aferró su mano trémula con la de él. No pudo más que responder a aquellas palabras con un gran y desinhibido torrente de lágrimas y gimoteos que no pudo liberar ni siquiera en el entierro.

-De ahora en adelante, yo te cuidaré, Naruto; por eso... –le dijo Sasuke, de siete años de edad.

Naruto observó con asombro cómo aquel pequeño Sasuke se había colocado enfrente de él y, mientras le estiraba los mofletes con fuerza y le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, continuó hablando de manera confiable:

-Siempre sonríe para mí... –pidió en un susurro.

A los pequeños ojos de un destrozado Naruto, Sasuke se había convertido en su nuevo soporte.

----

-Menuda mierda... –dejó escapar.

Regresó el lápiz a la mesa y, con cierta lentitud, empezó a devorar sus alimentos. "No te vayas... Eres mi mejor amigo... Sasuke, por favor", le había dicho.

El idealismo de la amistad había quedo destrozado para un Naruto de 12 años. Aun así, esperó pacientemente que el tonto-cabezón-del moreno pudiera reconocer que le necesitaba. ¡Que él le necesitaba para superar la muerte de sus padres!

Naruto quería demostrarle que no era necesario ser fuerte para superar las adversidades. Eso es lo que su inocente corazón deseaba que su mejor amigo comprendiera. Y, entonces... Sin saber, Sasuke le dejó...

Solo. Con un sentimiento de culpa arraigando su corazón.

-Joven, ¿desea un poco de café? –preguntó la chica con traje de mesera. Él no pudo evitar sonreírle coquetamente, logrando sacar un sonrojo en la mujer.

-No, muy amable.

-Si desea algo, no dude en llamarme.

Naruto sólo volvió a sonreír antes de verla perderse entre los nuevos clientes que llegaban.

-----

Los pasillos de la universidad estaban a rebosar de estudiantes. Miró cómo algunos cuchicheaban, entretenidos, al ver los grandes carteles que anunciaban los eventos que se producirían en esa semana. El gran festival.

-Llegas tarde, Naruto –le dijo una voz entre aterciopelada y burlona.

-Lo siento. No he podido dormir del todo bien –se excusó.

Naruto se adentró en el aula, quitándose la mochila en el proceso. Sai le sonrió con amabilidad antes de tomar la paleta con los alegres colores que estaban en ella.

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó-. El día de ayer conocí a la preciosura pelirroja más hermosa que jamás he visto...

Sai meneó el pincel de forma rápida. Tomó un poco de color rojo y, con fuerza, delineó el contorno de aquel bello y expresivo paisaje de su obra.

-El rojo le queda bien, le da un toque de sagacidad –dijo Naruto, quien ya se encontraba detrás del joven pintor.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-Mmm... Lo hice sin pensar... Creo que es porque en este momento el rojo es mi debilidad...

-Tonto'ttebayo.

Naruto sonrió al tiempo que se colocaba unos pasadores en su cabello. Se formó un silencio, dejándose escuchar solamente el sonido de algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en el gran patio.

-El bastardo me ha dejado de hablar... –informó con desgana.

-¿Ya se lo has pedido? –cuestionó el del pelo negro.

-Sí... –respondió Naruto, abatido-. Creo que lo tomó a mal, aunque no logro entender por qué... Siempre hemos hecho muchas cosas fuera de lo normal juntos; pensé que él comprendería esta vez...

El rubio se rascó la mejilla, dejando a su paso un rastro de pintura blanca. Sai dejó su cuadro, se viró, para mirarle directamente.

-... ¿Qué? –masculló el rubio, azorado.

Sai le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Se acercó lentamente hacia su oído y, con acento pícaro, preguntó:

-¿Quieres que tengamos sexo, Naruto?

-¿¡Eh!?

-Vamos, hagámoslo aquí... En este horario solo nos encontramos tú y yo trabajando... –volvió a decirle, pasando sus manos por la cintura para atraerlo hacia sí...

-¡Sai, ¿estás demente?! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Además... somos dos hombres'ttebayo! –Exclamó con nerviosismo.

-¿Y? –Inquirió el otro joven, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-¡Eres Sai! ¡No podría imaginar acostarme contigo! –Terminó de decir con una mueca de incredulidad. Sai ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Eso es lo mismo que Sasuke ha de pensar por lo que le has preguntado... –le explicó con acento paternal-. Debes comprenderlo. Si de buenas a primeras le preguntas lo mismo que te he dicho yo, es obvio que se aleje. Debes entender el grado de tu petición, Naruto.

El rubio guardó silencio, tratando de comprender cada palabra dicha. Abrió levemente la boca, deseando poder tener argumentos para debatir aquella simple explicación.

Suspiró.

Sai tenía razón... Demasiada razón.

-Creo que lo entiendo –le dijo.

-Bien, me alegra –respondió el pintor.

- ¡Oye!

- Dime.

- ¡Quita tu mano de mi trasero! ¡Sai idiota'ttebayo!

Sai sonrió de forma cínica antes de tomar otra vez su pincel de forma de árbol y perderse en su paisaje rojizo. _"Quiero verlo,"_ se dijo, antes de empezar a tararear una canción.

"_Idiota. Sólo dime que mi petición te incomodó",_ pensó el rubio antes de empezar a trazar caras y círculos rápidamente.

-----

Eran ya cerca de las siete de la noche. Sasuke salió de un auto mientras sacaba de la chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Esperó pacientemente a que su mejor amigo saliera de la universidad de arte.

-Y, ¿crees que en verdad de esa forma podrás ganar su...? –Naruto se cayó unos instantes al ver a Sasuke enfrente de su escuela-. ¿¡Sa... Sasu... ke!?

-Séh, idiota –saludó escuetamente a la vez que posaba su vista en el acompañante de Naruto. Sai le sonrió de forma "amigable" mientras un sorprendido Naruto trataba de formular alguna oración.

-Debemos hablar –escuchó Naruto que le dijo.

-Bien, creo que debo dejarlos arreglar sus problemas. Nos vemos este fin de semana, ¿vale, Naruto? –preguntó, despidiéndose.

-Sí... Cuídate'ttebayo.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron al chico de piel blanca perderse entre los transeúntes que cruzaban la calle. Naruto carraspeó, haciendo que Sasuke dejara de mirar al "amigo" de su amigo.

-Sube –ordenó.

Naruto obedeció. Sintió el golpeteo de su propio corazón ante aquel silencio abrumador que en ese momento ambos mantenían. El rubio, ahora -gracias a Sai-, comprendía el grado de su petición; pero, saber que Sasuke le odiaba por esta le hacía sentirse más desgraciado de lo que de por sí ya se sentía.

-Esto... –trató de decir-, verás... creo que...

-Lo estuve pensado –cortó de pronto el moreno.

-¡Espera, no quiero saber; no! Más bien... ya sé qué es lo que me dirás...

Sasuke guardó silencio. Naruto suspiró por enésima vez en ese día al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre él.

-Será mejor que... Olvides lo que dije. Pienso que estuvo mal pedirte eso... Aparte, no somos chicos raros, ¿no es así? Porque a los dos nos gustan las chicas. Por eso –Naruto se volteó para observar al Uchiha-, discúlpame. En verdad...

-Bueno, ya sabía yo que tu locura era culpa de los videojuegos –dijo tranquilo el moreno.

Naruto rió, más relajado.

-Supongo, imbécil.

-¿Quieres que comamos algo? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, un gran plato de ramen –respondió el rubio.

-¿En Ichikaru?

-Sí, en Ichikaru.

La luz verde dejó de parpadear. Sasuke arrancó el auto, viendo de reojo cómo su rubio amigo no dejaba de acomodar algo en su mochila.

-Y... ¿Quién es el chico de hace un momento? –dijo cuando llegaron, y paró el coche.

-Es Sai –respondió Naruto, antes de tomar su mochila y bajar.

-Oh, ¿hace tiempo que le conoces?

-Hm, pues más o menos... Unos dos años, desde que ingresé a la escuela. Bien, ¡pediré un tazón enorme de ramen de puerco'ttebayo! –exclamó, emocionado.

-Idiota.

-¡Ah, cierto! Se me olvidó decirle que es mejor que nos veamos en mi casa, así será más cómodo...

-¿Cómodo, para qué? –preguntó curioso ante el monólogo de su amigo.

-Bueno... Sai me hará el favor de acostarse conmigo... –soltó el rubio, como si no se tratara de nada anormal.

Sasuke se quedó estático al escuchar esas palabras. Trató de pensar que lo que escuchó no había sido lo que escuchó. Para su sorpresa, Naruto entró a su restaurante preferido de forma alegre.

"_Es el chico que le hará el favor",_ se auto repitió. "Eso debía ser una broma, ¿no? Eso no significaba lo que pensaba que significaba, ¿no? ¡Naruto no podría acostarse con otro que no fuera él, ¿no?!"

Y, fue cuando, por primera vez, Sasuke se dio cuenta de... _que alguien lo hacía de lado..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Trabajo terminado. Espero os guste. No tengo más que decir... ¡Que tenga una bonita semana! –Risa- ¡Feliz 14 de febrero!

PD: Echigo, -risa-, agrr, tu sabes...


	3. Capítulo III

-----

Listo~. Capitulo terminado. No tengo cosas que comentar, este salió solito en unas horas. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Imaginar las reacciones de Naruto y Gaara.

Fic dedicado como siempre a mi madre. Mi beta bastarda. Y, mi Echigo.

Recuerden que los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaración: Lo que se encuentra en cursiva, es supuestamente la novela que escribe Sasuke.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Cuando el temor puede más que el orgullo**

_En realidad, _

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_Adam Smith (1723-1790)_

_-----_

_Escuela Hinamori, Japón._

_  
Mikado le miró con severidad antes de sacudir la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. Kaname fingió que todos aquellos acontecimientos del viaje anterior habían sido una miserable pesadilla. Sí, una miserable y cruel pesadilla:_

_Que en esos momentos su estúpido-hermano-mayor no le decía de forma satírica que Tsukasa era su novio. Que se encontraba revoloteando detrás de él con afán de joderle su primera victoria en su primer encuentro preparatoriano. ¿No le eran suficientes las burlas de Sakano y Midori que, justamente ahora, el tonto de su hermano venía a joderlo con toda aquella situación?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho; no me hagas repetirlo –dijo Kaname, con cierto tono colérico._

_-Bueno... –Mikado permaneció callado unos segundos-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te gusta. Acéptalo. Tsukasa te está empezando a gustar... –el chico dio unos pequeños saltos, fingiendo una alegría extrema._

_-¡Te equivocas! ¡Tsukasa JAMÁS me gustaría! -vociferó Kaname-. Jamás. ¿Lo has comprendido? –Preguntó, tomándolo de la chaqueta-. ¿Verdad, Mika-chan? –el aludido sólo pudo reír nerviosamente._

_-Bueno, pero... –Mikado guardó silencio, y, con acento dramático, habló-: Entonces... ¿¡Me puedo quedar con el hermoso de Tsu-kun!?_

_-Vete a la mierda –respondió el otro con acento irritado-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no es como si Tsukasa me perteneciera..._

_-Ya veo... –dijo alegremente el chico de ojos azules-. ¿Lo has oído, Tsu-kun, verdad?_

_Tsukasa, que había llegado unos segundos antes, pudo escuchar cada una de las palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo. Con cierto nerviosismo apretó la toalla que llevaba en las manos. Miró a ambos chicos con rabia retenida. Él sabía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba una frase hiriente por los sentimientos que tenía por el chico de cabellos rubios cortos, pero, de alguna forma, él mantenía la esperanza de que aquel joven de agrio carácter le diera un "sí" al afecto que éste profesaba._

_Tsukasa siempre se preguntaba en cuántas ocasiones había sido rechazado por Kaname. ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Tres...? Simplemente ya había perdido la cuenta.  
_

_Tsukasa esbozó una sonrisa falsa antes de depositar la toalla en las manos de Kaname._

_- Claro, claro –contestó con voz temblorosa-. Kaname y yo... Kaname y yo... –Tsukasa no pudo aguantar más aquella ahogante emoción en su pecho. Sabía que debía salir de ahí antes de que sus lágrimas corrieran como torrentes-. Lo siento –susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y correr lejos de aquellos dos hermanos._

_-Eres estúpido, ¿lo sabes, verdad, Kaname? –le dijo el joven rubio de cabellos largos. Su hermano menor no respondió._

----

El sonido de aquella tecla que era apretada una y otra vez rompía el silencio abrumador de forma salvaje. Los ojos del moreno se le cerraban poco a poco; se los restregó un momento con la mano, esperando que aquello ayudara a mantenerlo despierto. Se masajeó el cuello, que en ese momento lo sentía más tenso de lo que normalmente era.

Releyó por tercera vez el escrito que estaba en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, y, con cierto enfado, chasqueó la lengua. "Me he quedado bloqueado", pensó. Y, es que, por más que tuviera la siguiente escena (donde Tsukasa debía sentirse más vulnerable, y donde por fin se daba por vencido ante un atónito Kaname), no podía, para su desgracia, dejar de pensar en las palabras Naruto.

"_Sai me hará el favor de acostarse conmigo..."_

- Estúpido Naruto –murmuró, antes de posar la vista en el techo. Lentamente, cerró los ojos; necesitaba un descanso. Y pensar.

-----

Sasuke sabía que siempre obtenía todo lo que quería. Que en esos precisos momentos su hermano le estaba jugando una broma cruel y demencial. De esas bromas que los hermanos mayores siempre les hacen a sus hermanos pequeños. Que la frase de: "Los hermanos lo comparten todo," era sólo eso: una estúpida frase. _¡Itachi no le podía estar haciendo "eso" a él, ¿verdad?!_

Jamás se atrevió a pensar que Itachi le estuviera haciendo una jugarreta tan retorcida. Que la mujer con la que se había revolcado momentos antes en su cama, no era ni más ni menos, la chica que supuestamente "quería".

-Yo...–trató de decir Sakura con acento avergonzado.

- Vístete –ordenó Itachi con voz ronca.

Sakura guardó silencio antes de pararse de la cama, tomar su ropa y perderse en el baño.

- La amo –confesó Itachi-. ¿Lo comprendes, no es así?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! –dejó escapar con enfado Sasuke al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida de la casa.

Eso era todo. Sasuke lo sabía, ese hecho era la excusa perfecta para romper por completo el teatro que era la relación que tenía con su hermano y con su "adorada" familia. Claro, lo que quedaba de ella.

No supo por qué, pero, en definitiva... Se sintió _libre._

----

- ¿¡Estás vivo, imbécil!? –Resonó por su departamento-. Si estás muerto, solamente tienes que decirme que lo estás, y después yo me iré. Digo, no quiero que me culpen por tu suicidio...

Sasuke guardó silencio, queriendo olvidarse de aquella voz ruidosa.

- Venga, imbécil... No es para tanto, yo sé que encontrarás a otra chica tan buena como Sakura-chan... –decía la voz de Naruto-. ¡Vamos a emborracharnos! ¡Desahoguemos las penas!

Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Meditó el hecho de que el rubio supiera toda aquella situación y, con cierto rencor, reconoció que, muy en el fondo, Itachi era un buen hermano mayor, aunque se hubiera acostado con su supuesta novia.

_"Vaya fiasco",_ pensó.

- Sasuke... –La voz de Naruto le pareció más bien un susurro-. Sabes que yo estaré siempre a tu lado, ¿verdad?... En esta ocasión no dejaré que te alejes de mí, ¿comprendes?

Sasuke suspiró, derrotado.

- Vamos... Morir de desamor no va con tu personalidad. Eres demasiado egocéntrico, orgulloso y estúpido para estar deprimido por eso... Itachi es Itachi, ya sabes cómo es él... Y Sakura es... tú sabes... Yo la quise antes que tú... ¡Así que deja de estar callado! ¡Abre la jodida puerta maldito imbécil! –Gritó, colérico, al final.

Sasuke se rió estruendosamente. Realmente, las reacciones de Naruto le hacían sentir que podía ser tan demencial como él era. ¿Hace cuántos años no reía de esa forma?, se preguntó. ¿Hace cuántos años que había dejado de reír? No supo qué responderse. Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y, con sorpresa, vio cómo Naruto le miraba de forma consternada.

- Estás demente, ¿verdad? –alcanzó a preguntar el rubio.

- No más que tú –respondió escuetamente el moreno. Sasuke le escuchó bufar.

Sasuke sonrió de nueva cuenta. Al parecer, aquella traición no le dolía tanto... _"Eso era, tal vez... porque Naruto estaba con él,"_ pensó.

----

Cerró la portátil que se encontraba en su escritorio. Con rapidez se puso de pie, tomó la chaqueta del recibidor y salió de su departamento con una sola idea en la cabeza: "Si alguien debía acostarse con Naruto... en definitiva, ¡no sería ese idiota sonrisitas de nombre Sai!"

-----

Cerca de la Zona de Hibiya, Japón.

Sabaku no Gaara dejó caer la última caja que contenía muchos de sus libros viejos que día a día compraba en una pequeña zona cercana a su casa. Revisó con rapidez el espacioso lugar que había habitado por más de tres años. Aquel lugar le pareció mucho más ajeno de lo que pensó que sería alguna vez.

El sonido de la llovizna que venía de afuera le hizo querer sentarse en el sillón destartalado que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Se dejó caer y, con cierta nostalgia, no pudo evitar mirar al edificio de enfrente.

"Dojo Flor de Loto", decía el anuncio.

Gaara se recargó en uno de sus brazos, cerró los ojos y dejó vagar su mente.

----

Ese día había decidido ir a comprar, como siempre, uno de sus libros. El día parecía demasiado alegre para su gusto: un sol estupendo, un clima agradable, y gente por doquier adornaban las calles de forma ruidosa. A él no le gustaban mucho los días alegres, y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Nadie podía culparle por eso, ya que él nunca había tenido un día alegre en su vida.

Desde la muerte de su madre por culpa de su nacimiento, siempre vivió con la cruz de que no podría ser completamente feliz, y mucho menos tenía derecho a tener amor. Puesto que, según las palabras de su padre, él había sido el causante del dolor y la descomposición de su familia.

Gaara creció creyendo que la "supuesta familia" no era más que eso... algo "supuesto", por lo tanto, el no veía a sus hermanos y padre como hermanos y padre; los veía como personas que vivían en una misma casa pero le eran simples extraños que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Nadie tenía derecho a reclamarle, ¿no?; o al menos eso se decía como consuelo.

El pelirrojo se atrevió a comprar aquellos dos libros de temática de terror, ya que, últimamente, ese género le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Y, de alguna forma, aquello le hizo pensar que en cuanto pudiera, él se volvería un escritor de este rubro.

- ¡Joven! –Escuchó que exclamaron cerca de él-. ¿¡No quiere volverse un poco más fuerte y hacer que ese escuálido torso y ese cutis débil sean cambiados por unos más vigorosos!? –preguntó un chico de verde vestir-. ¡Que la fuerza de la juventud llene su vida! ¡Yosh!

Gaara le miró con sorpresa. Jamás en la vida había conocido una persona tan ruidosa como su amigo Naruto. Y, vaya que Naruto era ruidoso. Si no hubiese sido por él, seguramente habría terminado en la cárcel por querer matar a su padre. Tragó un poco de saliva al ver otro hombre mayor salir de aquel lugar que, al parecer, era un "dojo".

- Vamos, Lee –dijo de pronto el hombre mayor-. ¡No asustes a los posibles alumnos! ¡La fuerza de la juventud es tan deslumbrante que puede lastimar sus ojos! –exclamó, al tiempo que hacía una pose ridícula.

- ¡OH, SÍ! ¡Tiene razón, maestro! –el tal Lee le miró, emocionado, dejando caer unos grandes lagrimones- ¿¡Se inscribirá, joven!? –preguntó.

Gaara le miró con espanto al imaginarse vestido con aquel ridículo traje. Él sabía que era un asesino en potencia; que podía tener la mente más retorcida, y, por supuesto, podía tener ideas demenciales; pero, aun así... aun así... ¡¡Él jamás vestiría ese traje color verde!! ¡No señor!

Y, sin saber... Sabaku no Gaara emprendió a la huída de la forma más ridícula que alguna vez pudo imaginar que haría.

----

Una sonrisa se delineó en su boca, antes de levantarse del sillón, cerrar la ventana, y volver a registrar con la mirada si algo le faltaba por empacar.

- Esto... Me es difícil... –susurró-. Y más si no estás, Lee... –dijo al final, mirando aquel traje verde desgastado encima de la maleta.

-----

Sasuke bajó de su carro con rapidez. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y subió por las escalares, donde se encontraba el departamento de Naruto. Cogió la llave que siempre su amigo guardaba en una esquina de una pequeña maceta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Con pasos silenciosos se adentró en la pequeña entrada. Dio un hondo suspiro al saber que podría encontrarse con una escena nada agradable. Apretó su mano con fuerza; sabía de antemano que, cuando entrara por completo, vería si en verdad aquel temor en su corazón se volvería verdad.

Era su culpa, Sasuke lo sabía. Sabía que era su penitencia encontrarse a Naruto en la cama con ese tal Sai, él lo comprendía; y, aun así, rogó internamente que nada de eso se hiciera realidad.

Una luz tenue adornaba la habitación. Sasuke tragó saliva antes de buscar con la mirada a Naruto en su cama.

Nada; en la cama no había nadie.

Repasó la habitación con incredulidad de nuevo hasta que, al fin, dio con su amigo, dormitando en su escritorio de dibujo. Suspiró con tranquilidad. Al parecer sus grandes temores sólo habían sido eso... _Simples temores._

Sasuke caminó con suavidad debajo del tatami del departamento. Sus ojos negros se posaron en Naruto, que en ese momento se rascaba su nariz graciosamente. El Uchiha no pudo más que sonreír de forma cálida. Con nerviosismo cogió un mechón rubio que se esparcía en la mejilla del rubio y se lo acomodó con delicadeza...

- ¿Sasuke? –Preguntó el rubio, con aire soñoliento; se frotó los ojos torpemente, bostezando sin reparos-. ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi casa?

Sasuke echó un vistazo por el piso del rubio antes de preguntar, con cierto temor, al chico Uzumaki (que le miraba entre dormido y despierto):

- ¿Y... Sai?

- No está aquí...

- Ya veo...

Un silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos, antes de que nuevamente el moreno preguntara con voz trémula lo que su corazón estaba temiendo.

- ¿Lo... lo has hecho con él?

- ¿Hacer qué? –respondió Naruto, confundido.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con enfado al sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban por la respuesta.

- ¿Te has acostado con él? –preguntó.

Naruto le miró, curioso; seguidamente, entrecerró los ojos y, de manera severa, respondió:

- No. ¿A eso has venido, bastardo? ¿A reírte de mí desgracia?

El chico de mirada arisca sólo suspiró, mucho más relajado. De alguna manera, aquel "no" saliendo de la boca de su mejor amigo le hizo sentirse... _feliz._

- No. No me he acostado con él... –informó Naruto-. Al parecer... Para Sai hay alguien mucho más importante que yo... –sonrió de manera amarga-. Qué novedad, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no supo qué responder al ver aquel brillo opaco que veía en su amigo cuando estaba triste, deprimido o se sentía solo. El Uchiha se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que conocía al chico que en ese momento bostezaba, mucho más despierto, de lo que él mismo pensaba que le conocía.

- Por cierto –dijo Naruto-, ¿a qué demonios has venido? ¿¡Por el jodido borrador de los bocetos!? Yo todavía tengo una semana, ¡¡una semana!! –decía, alterado, mientras se jalaba sus cabellos de con desesperación.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquel acto. ¡Cuánto amaba esa sonrisa! Oh, sí, porque de algo él estaba seguro: lo que más adoraba de su rubio-amigo-bocazas era esa increíble y radiante sonrisa que siempre le daba.

- ¿Sasuke? –escuchó que preguntó, intrigado, el rubio-. ¿Por qué has venido? –volvió a repetir.

El moreno le miró, receloso, antes de acercársele. Naruto entrecerró los ojos de forma zorruna, sabiendo de antemano que esa miradita le causaría cierto dolor en sus mejillas. Y, efectivamente, tuvo razón al sentir una de las manos de Sasuke sobre una de ellas, jalándosela con fuerza.

- Sólo evitaba que hicieras una estupidez, torpe –dijo con suavidad.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, no es una estupidez! –exclamó Naruto.

- Entonces, ¿cómo llamarías acostarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera quieres? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Una buena idea de hacer que la inspiración regrese –respondió el otro con simpleza.

- Idiota –masculló el moreno.

- Imbécil.

- Bueno para nada...

- Niñita...

Los dos se miraron de mala forma.

- Sasuke...

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Por qué viniste? –volvió a preguntar Naruto.

Naruto echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo de su departamento.

- No quería que te acostaras con Sai –respondió sin preámbulos.

Naruto le miró, perplejo.

- ¡Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?!

- Claro que no –la voz de Sasuke no era más que un murmullo.

Durante unos minutos, Naruto pensó que estaba soñando, que el imbécil de Sasuke no se encontraba sentado junto a él, sonrojado por aquella confesión. ¡Por qué aquello era una confesión, ¿verdad?!... Una confesión del aprecio que sentía por él. Y, sabía por completo que, de alguna forma, todo aquello le hacía completamente dichoso.

Dichoso al saber que, aunque pasaran los años, en la vida de Sasuke él era todavía importante.

- Bueno... –dijo, con voz nerviosa-. Gracias... –continuó, antes de ofrecerle una agradable sonrisa, que fue respondida por una cálida de parte de Sasuke.

- Yo sé lo torpe que eres... Puedes hacer muchas locuras, pero esta...

- ¡Cállate! –Interrumpió Naruto, enfadado- ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si sólo hubieras dicho que sí, estúpido Sasuke!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas inspiración, dobe!

- ¡Sasuke, esta me las pagas! –Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto se abalanzó sobre é, tiroteándole con fuerza la camisa negra que llevaba puesta-. Todo es tu culpa. ¡Si no te hubieras hecho escritor, yo no me hubiera propuesto ser dibujante! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te desteto! –Se ofuscó- ¡Odio todo esto...!

Sasuke, por un momento, se abandonó a la melancolía. Aquel niñito de apenas siete años de edad se le vino a la mente. ¿Hace cuánto no veía en las pupilas del rubio la desesperación?... Hacían varios años ya, pensó. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza de forma tranquila al escucharlo sollozar.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Escuchó que masculló el rubio en un susurro.

Sasuke, instintivamente, pasó sus manos por la espalda del rubio. Suspiró.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó.

Naruto no respondió. Se mantuvo callado unos segundos, perdiéndose en el latir del corazón de Sasuke. Recordando que, hacía muchos años que no sentía el calor de otra persona masculina que no fuera su padre. Apretó con fuerza la camisa de Sasuke.

- Lo siento.

- Idiota.

- Dime...

Sasuke sólo chasqueó la lengua antes de tratar de mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada, curioso.

- No quiero que te acuestes con nadie... –confesó débilmente el Uchiha.

Naruto abrió los ojos en sobremanera. ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquellas palabras? ¿Un: "no te acuestes con ningún hombre"? ¿O un: "no te acuestes con nadie de cualquier género que sea"? ¿Qué demonios significaba aquella oración? ¿¡Qué!?, quiso gritar como loco.

Y, la verdad, por más estúpidas que le parecieron aquellas palabras... Para Naruto no fueron otra cosa que un aliciente para que su corazón empezara a palpitar de manera extraña.

Y, fue en ese momento, que Naruto comprendió, también, que al parecer algo extraño estaba pasando en su mundo; y que el culpable de todo aquello no era otro más que "el idiota de su mejor amigo".

_**Continuara...**_

**

* * *

  
**

Algunas veces he pensado, si mi Naruto es estúpido, y Sasuke muy borde. ¡Momento! No me respondan que me deprimiré. Y, eso es muy loco... –risa por parte de la autora- ¡Yosh! Que la fuerza de la juventud las acompañe... –sonrisa Colgate estilo Lee-

- ¡Ridiculeces! –Usagi mira a Sasuke de mala forma-

- ¡Cállate teme! –Usagi mira a Naruto con ojos de corazón-

- ¡No subestimen la fuerza de la juventud! –ojos de fuego estilo Lee por parte de Usagi. Naruto y Sasuke con gota- Ok. Olviden las divagaciones de esta autora que no tiene nada más que hacer. Y, recuerden... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~...

Kisus afelpados.

PD: *_* ¡Mandadme coca por el BiTorren!


	4. Capítulo IV

------

Bien. ¡Actualizando! Este capítulo me costo, algo de sangre afelpada. En realidad, tratar de "pensar" como Sasuke, me es difícil. OK. No esperen mucho. ¡Su autora hizo lo que pudo!

Gracias a mi beta-mugre-bastarda por apoyarme. Y, a mi mama que me interrumpía cada media hora para preguntarme cosas… que se le olvidaban ala mera hora… Y, pues a mí supuesto novio. Te adoro Echigo.

Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Notas de Autor: Recuerde, lo que está escrito en cursivas, "son", supuestos escritos hecho por Sasuke y Gaara.

* * *

-----

**Capítulo IV**

**Cuando algún hecho trastorna la realidad. **

----

_En realidad, _

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_Adam Smith (1723-1790)_

-------

― _¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como si estuvieras vivo? –Gritó, desesperado, un joven de mirada taciturna-. ¡Akihiko! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me mires más! ¡Maldita sea, deja de mirarme de esa forma! ¡Tú estás muerto! –Exclamó colérico._

_El cuerpo de Akihiko yacía recostado en el suelo. Chiaki podía darse cuenta de que se agrandaba conforme avanzaba. La luz que producía la lámpara que llevaba en su mano le hacía pensar por momentos que los ojos de Akihiko brillaban aún más maliciosos que de costumbre… "Los muertos no pueden parecer tan vivos… ¿O sí?", pensó, asustado._

_Chiaki se acercó al cadáver semi putrefacto de su amante… Tomó con sumo nerviosismo la prueba de su crimen y, con paso presuroso, salió de aquella vieja habitación._

_¡Nadie sabría que él le había matado! ¡Nadie se imaginaría que él era el autor de tal atroz crimen! _

_Chiaki rió. _

_Todo aquello era sólo era el resultado de todos los años de maltrato que había sufrido en las manos de aquel sujeto de rojo mirar…_

_-----_

Gaara tecleó con rapidez en su computadora aquellas ideas que fluían en su mente, como una gran lluvia cayéndole en la cabeza.

La sola idea de que su primer proyecto hubiera sido aceptado por una de las tantas editoriales, le hizo pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Revisó el reloj que no dejaba de avanzar lentamente. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Estiró un poco los brazos, antes de tomar su décima taza de café de esa jornada.

"_La noche es… el mejor momento para escribir",_ se dijo.

Gaara se atrevía a pensar que, tanto sus problemas de sueño, como la ausencia cada vez menos dolorosa de Rock Lee, eran un gran aliciente para pasar la noche entera escribiendo.

El sonido del timbre resonó por aquel lugar.

Gaara se levantó de su asiento con cierta lentitud. Se rascó un poco la cabeza, antes de mirar por el orificio de la puerta. Ahí se encontraba una rubia…

— Abre –ordenó ella.

Gaara dio un hondo suspiro al percatarse de que aquel tono de voz, en definitiva, le traería unos cuantos regaños. Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió para toparse con la chica que le miraba toda ceñuda.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te habías mudado? –preguntó.

—... Pronto –respondió él seriamente.

— Ajá -bufó-. Si no amenazara a Kankuro… No sabría nada de ti –terminó de decir, al tiempo en que se adentraba.

Gaara sólo volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre.

— Lo lamento –se excusó él.

— ¿Has desayunado?

— No. Aún no...

— ¿No has dormido, verdad? –Preguntó ella, al ver la taza de café encima del escritorio.

Gaara guardó silencio. Temari sólo negó con la cabeza.

— Si no duermes... Llegará el día en que caerás enfermo –advirtió.

Temari dejó caer las bolsas del supermercado en la barra de la cocina. Con rapidez sacó algunas de las tantas comidas empaquetas, las metió en el refrigerador y prosiguió a poner un poco de agua en la tetera.

— La verdad... Es que nunca creí que dejarías aquel lugar…

Gaara se mantuvo callado, escuchando el ruido de la cocina. "Al parecer hoy desayunaré algo decente", se dijo como consuelo.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer dejar todo esto así? –Preguntó la chica.

— Sí. Lee y yo... Es mejor de esta forma –respondió el pelirrojo de manera dolida.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—...

— Gaara –le llamó.

— Sí... –susurró a modo de respuesta.

Temari no pudo más que mirarlo con cierta pena. Ella sabía lo importante que había sido Lee para Gaara. Llegó a pensar que su hermano menor moriría al ver cómo el moreno partía para Estados Unidos. Temari recordaba que ese día no pudo más que abrazarlo como la madre que Gaara nunca tuvo…

Gaara cerró los ojos al olfatear aquel agradable olor a té recién hecho.

"_Es mi gran sueño. Mostraré que la fuerza de la juventud es el mejor punto de apoyo para hacer todo lo que te propongas… Realmente, seré el mejor, Gaara",_ recordó que le había dicho Lee una tarde de lluvia. "_Y, entonces... Entonces te mostraré el mundo más flamante y salvaje que jamás hayas visto, ¿lo comprendes?"_

Gaara, en ese momento no pudo más que intentar sonreírle.

Ese era el sueño de la persona que le había enseñado a pensar que el mundo no era tan miserable. Era el deseo de quien le había enseñado a sentir la necesidad de querer estar con otro ser viviente.

Lee había sido maestro en muchos sentidos. Le había hecho experimentar el anhelo de amar y ser amado. ¡Lee había sido su maestro en tantas cosas!

Gaara dejó escapar de su boca una sonrisa amarga al tiempo que se dejaba caer en aquel mullido sillón.

"_Lee, ¡no te vayas!"_, quiso gritarle, a pesar de saber que eso era egoísta por su parte.

Gaara comprendía que, mucho tiempo atrás, no hubiera pensado que esa petición era egoísmo... ¡No señor! Porque pedirle a la persona que amabas con locura que se quedara a tu lado no era egoísta… ¿O sí?

Gaara se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo era. _"Y, Yo no quería eso, ¿verdad?"_, fue lo que pensó como alivio a su dolor.

Lee debía cumplir sus ilusiones, eso estaba claro. También sabía que para cumplir todo aquello, ambos debían separarse... _Una cruel y dura separación que tenía mucho más de 3 años..._

Gaara se movió de forma rápida, para acomodarse boca abajo en el sofá...

— Lee... –susurró, al tiempo que sentía cómo se desprendían unas tenues lágrimas al recordar aquel anuncio en esa página de internet (donde, al parecer, Lee anunciaba su casamiento con una joven de nombre Tenten)- ¿Por qué? –musitó antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el mundo de Morfeo.

----

Gaara se encontraba leyendo cómodamente su libro preferido. Dejó caer el singular separador que había obtenido en la exposición de semanas antes y bostezó.

"_¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres hermoso?"_

Recordó que le había dicho aquel sujeto en la galería de Arte, con una sonrisa que, en ese momento, no logró descifrar. Gaara le miró con recelo ante el hecho de sentir cómo le tomaba la mano, y depositaba un beso.

Bufó.

"_Deberías darle una oportunidad", _había aconsejado su hermana en la mañana antes de irse de su departamento. _"No es como si le fueras infiel a Lee. Él ha continuado con su vida, debes hacer lo mismo, Gaara_". Al principio, no supo qué responder. No supo qué decir. Sólo dio un hondo suspiro_. "Lo pensaré",_ dejó escapar en un murmullo ahogado.

Gaara tomó su celular y, con nerviosismo, sacó aquel papel de su chaqueta. El número de aquel sujeto estaba escrito en ella. Gaara marcó con inquietud. Tragó un poco de saliva en el proceso…

— ¿Bueno? –Respondió la voz, entre suave y varonil, del otro lado del aparato-. ¿Qué desea?

Gaara se mantuvo callado, esperando que de su boca saliera alguna palabra… Cosa que, al parecer, le era imposible.

— ¿Bueno…? –volvió a decir la voz.

— Yo... –dijo ansioso.

— ¿Pelirrojo, eres tú? –preguntó emocionado.

Gaara se sonrojó por el tono que había usado aquel sujeto. Movió su cabeza de forma negativa por aquella actitud tan… tan… _tímida._

— ¿Deseas algo? –volvió a preguntar.

— Café... –respondió escuetamente.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita y te invite un café? –Prosiguió la voz de aquel sujeto-. Mmm... –Se calló unos segundo-, verás... En este momento yo...

"Sai, ¿té rojo o verde?", escuchó Gaara que gritaba un chico por el otro lado del teléfono.

— Olvídalo, estás ocupado –cortó de pronto el Sabaku.

— No te apures, es un amigo. No te pongas celoso –respondió aquel sujeto desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Yo no estoy celoso... –protestó.

Gaara escuchó una risa al otro extremo.

— Nos vemos en una hora en el barrio Tokiota de Akihabara, ¿te parece?

—Bien... –respondió.

— Te estaré esperando con ansias, pelirrojo –dijo con cierto tono coqueto.

— Gaara. Mi nombre es Gaara –dijo al final, antes de colgar con una leve irritación-. Tonto... –dejó escapar con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Gaara vio el reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. _"Perfecto",_ pensó. Le daría tiempo de tomar un baño, y arreglarse. Gaara suspiró hondamente, antes de tomar la toalla que se encontraba en su cama. Muy a su pesar… era tiempo de olvidarse de Lee; o eso es lo que quería creer ante la acción de hablarle a un total desconocido.

Gaara no pudo más abrir la puerta del baño con cierto nerviosismo. Por el momento, él solo pedía… desde lo más profundo de su corazón… _no equivocarse._

-----

— _Estoy tan feliz –escuchó Kaname que le dijo Tsukasa al tiempo que se abrazaba a su espalda._

— _¿Feliz? _

— _Sí, ¿que acaso tú no estás feliz, Kaname? –Preguntó Tsukasa de nuevo._

— _Mmm..._

— _Nunca pensé que te dignarías a decirme tus sentimientos..._

— _Bueno... Es que... _

_Tsukasa sonrió ante aquel visible sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero. Se abrazó con más fuerza a Kaname._

— _¿Me darías otro beso? –Preguntó alegremente Tsukasa._

_Kaname sólo suspiro. ¿Qué era lo que Tsukasa veía en sus labios, para siempre querer besarlos? _

_El rubio de cabello corto se acercó a Tsukasa, quien tenía sus labios parados, esperando alegremente su beso. Kaname suspiró, antes de corresponderle de forma suave._

_Kaname se removió con cierta lentitud encima del cuerpo de Tsukasa. El pelinegro de brillante mirada le sonrió, al saber que el chico del que siempre había estaba enamorado le estaba llevando a la cama de forma delicada._

— _¿Puedo...? -Kaname le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que Tsukasa se sonrojara por aquella petición._

— _Si... Si tú lo quieres –respondió con vergüenza._

_El rubio de cabellos cortos se acercó a su oído y, con suavidad, empezó a mordisquear la oreja del chico moreno. Tsukasa se mordió el labio inferior ante aquel placer desmedido de saber que Kaname estaba empezando a explorar su cuerpo..._

_Kaname dio pequeños besos, produciendo en Tsukasa ciertas cosquillitas... Kaname bajó poco a poco, suavemente, besando despacio, y chupando con sutileza la piel blanca del pelinegro..._

_Tsukasa dejó escapar un gemido al sentir cómo Kaname rozaba sus pezones rosados..._

— _Kaname... –susurró, antes de..._

_----_

Naruto tragó un poco de saliva, con demasiado nerviosismo, al terminar de leer aquellas palabras escritas en la computara portátil hechas por Sasuke momentos antes. Un pequeño tic surgió en su ojo derecho al comprender que el "temee", mejoraba con cada libro que escribía.

Se dejó caer en la silla aún con cierta impresión.

Él lo sabía; lo _intuía_. Pero... pero... pero JAMÁS pensó seriamente cómo es que dos sujetos de mismo sexo podían mantener relaciones sexuales. Naruto estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke estaba exagerando. "_¡Sí, exagerando! ¿Tanto placer podían sentir ambos amantes?_", era lo que pensaba su mente en esos momentos.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua con enfado.

Sasuke debía, también, ser buenísimo en la cama; o, al menos, ese idiota escondía que sabía más de lo que su insufrible cara aparentaba. Ahora que lo pensaba correctamente, su fabulosa mente no podía entrelazar la idea de que Uchiha Sasuke fuera una buena pareja, y, sin remedio alguno, eso lo objetaba ante dos grandes razones:

Primero: él no era una chica que revoleteaba a su alrededor como desesperada. De esas chicas que desde tiempos tempranos se perdían al mirar aquellos ébanos profundos, que Naruto juraba te robaban los sentidos una vez que los mirases. _¿¡Tal vez Sasuke las hipnotizaba y por eso siempre lo acosaban!?_

El rubio meneó la cabeza, dándose a sí mismo la razón.

Segundo: a él no le gustaba para nada el idiota-prepotente de Sasuke; aunque, muy, pero muy en el fondo… MUY en el fondo de su propio ser, aceptaba, a regañadientes, que el moreno era un buen mozo. Aunque fuera sólo un poco.

_¿Eso no quería decir que Sasuke le gustase como pareja, no?_

Naruto cerró la computadora con aburrision, la movió a un lado de él y estiró los brazos.

Claro. Si, efectivamente, Sasuke no le gustaba… Entonces, _¿¡por qué mierda le había pedido que se acostase con él!? _, resonaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez como taladro.

Bufó, al saber que no sabía qué auto responderse.

Naruto recordaba con cierta melancolía que todas sus relaciones habían sido poco profundas. Y no es que no hubiese querido a esas mujeres que, poco a poco, marcaron, a su forma, su propia vida; era solamente que, para desgracia de él... _Nunca las había amado_.

Recordaba que su primer amor había sido la hermosa Sakura. Una tierna niña de diez años de edad, con aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y cabellos rosas, fueron, en su momento, el estatus de belleza que buscaba en otras personas.

Después le seguiría su novia de los catorce años; la siempre joven, vivaz y delicada Sasame Fuuma, que se convirtió en esa pequeña mujer que deseaba proteger. Convirtiéndose así... en más como una hermana que como una novia... O aquella chica sacerdotisa que vivía en el monte Fuji que le había hecho sentir una pasión por dos increíbles semanas. El rubio sonrió como idiota para, después, suspirar.

Sin embargo, entonces… ¿Hinata qué había sido en su vida?

Hinata era, y sería, alguien que no podía catalogar en su infantil corazón. Hinata había sigo... _alguien especial. _Diferente a Sasuke, claro estaba...

De ahí en adelante, recordaba que nunca más había sentido aquel sentimiento denominado enamoramiento. Verdaderamente, en ese aspecto él se sentía ciertamente frustrado. Grandemente frustrado por comprender que Sasuke, al parecer, nuevamente le había superado.

Un puchero de enojo salió de su boca...

— Tengo hambre... –susurró antes de cerrar los ojos con cansancio.

----

Sasuke salió del baño con la toalla en la cabeza. Buscó a su rubio amigo con la mirada, encontrándolo en la mesa, durmiendo con despreocupación. Suspiró, derrotado, al saber que Naruto nunca cambiaría, aunque pasaran mil años.

Alzó una ceja con escrutinio al percatarse de que Naruto, al parecer, había leído el borrador que se encontraba en su computadora.

"_Entonces... Si tú te vuelves escritor, ¡yo seré aquel que ilustre todos tus escritos! ¡Esa será nuestra promesa, ¿verdad?!",_ había dicho un Naruto a la edad de diez años.

Una sonrisa prepotente salió de su boca.

Naruto había sido su amigo desde su niñez. Él tenía claro que podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta con respecto a su persona. _Nadie podía echarle en cara eso, ¿no?_

Sasuke dejó la toalla encima de la cama al tiempo de acercar su rostro en silencio al del rubio.

Le miró detenidamente.

El Uzumaki tenía unas finas y abundantes pestañas rubias; su color de piel, entre blanco y moreno, le daba un matiz de chico rebelde; su nariz, e inclusive aquella pequeña salida en la frente que terminaba con la división de uno de sus mechones de cabello rubio, le hicieron pensar que Naruto se veía extrañamente aún más conocido de lo que por sí ya era.

Tonto.

Infantil.

Problemático.

Hablador.

Amable, y ciertamente decidido a la hora de querer proteger a las personas que él consideraba importantes. Por esas cualidades, y por muchas más que Sasuke sabía que tenía... Naruto le parecía hasta cierto punto _adorablemente-estúpido_. Lo que sin lugar a dudas le hizo preguntarse: _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_ ¿Acaso las palabras del rubio de tener sexo, le habían trastornado tanto, hasta el punto de mirarlo desde otra perspectiva? ¿O era simplemente el hecho de que aquellas palabras sólo habían servido para cuestionarse si, en realidad... él no estaba enamorado de su rubio amigo?

Sasuke continuó en silencio.

Él no lo sabía.

El moreno acercó su rostro aún más, pudiendo sentir el aliento caliente que desprendía su amigo. La respiración acompasada le hacía saber que estaba completamente dormido.

Y, sin pararse a pensarlo... Sasuke le besó.

Simplemente le besó.

Sin pasión alguna. Sin deseo. Sin palabras absurdas. Simplemente un tenue roce de labios. Un silencioso y desconcertante beso.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante aquel hecho. Después, se separó con sorpresa. _¿¡Qué mierda estaba haciendo!? _, se preguntó, exasperado consigo mismo.

—Sasuke –llamó el rubio de pronto-. ¿Tú…? –Preguntó con un tenue sonrojo.

Sasuke, nervioso y contrariado, se giró del lado contrario. Sólo el sonido del reloj pareció menguar aquel abrumador silencio.

—Sasuke... tú...

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar... ¡Sasuke le había besado! Él tonto-cabezón-no-tengo-sentimientos-de-Sasuke, ¡¡le había besado!!... Eso... Eso debía ser un gran y sospecho sueño. _¡Eso no podía haber pasado, ¿verdad?!_

Sasuke sólo se torció a un lado para mirarlo directamente. Tomó su chaqueta de la mesa, y con acento presuroso le dijo:

— Tengo una cita importante, mañana nos vemos... ¿te parece?

Naruto le vio ponerse sus zapatos con rapidez al tiempo de evitar el contacto visual.

— ¡Espera! ¡Oe, temee! –gritó exasperado al escuchar la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

-----

Sasuke abrió, presuroso, la puerta de su auto. Metió las llaves y con rapidez prendió el motor. Su respiración estaba alterada. Su corazón hacía un extraño pálpito. Sus mejillas blancas las sentía arder. Y... fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho.

Él había besado a un Naruto semi despierto.

— Maldita sea... –dejó salir, al ver cómo el semáforo le señalaba que podía continuar con su recorrido.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un completo estúpido!"_, se insultó a sí mismo, antes de perderse por la avenida.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

OH~yeah~ Capitulo terminado, y básicamente, espero les guste, me tomo varios días, porque simplemente no sabía cómo mierda esos –Naruto y Sasuke- debían besarse; la verdad, es que me inspire en una escena que vino a mí de un recuerdo –la autora se ríe-

Bien. Pues han avanzado aun que sea un poco, ¿no?, y la pregunta de los 240,000 millones de dólares, ¿¡Y, el lemon para cuando!? Sinceramente, no lo sé. No quiero apresurar la trama, y no quiero que sea forzado. Saldrá cuando deba de salir, pero, de lo que si estoy segura, que algunos toqueteos previas... Si que los pondré –la autora ríe pervertida mente-

Besos. Y, que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

PD: Temee~, juro algún día que te violare por jugarme chueco por "la parejita" de ya sabes... –la autora mira feo a su beta-


	5. Capítulo V

-----

Ok. Capitulo terminado, perdonen la demora, pero… bueno, no tenía nada preciso de lo que deseaba para este capítulo en si… Es difícil escribir sin inspiración, lo bueno es que logre plasmar las ideas centrales de la historia. Espero os guste, y es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fanfic. "Casi" trece hojas –la autora se aplaude a si misma- En fin~

Gracias a los comentarios anónimos. A sus amenazas para que apure a actualizar. A cada uno de sus comentarios, y por supuesto a mi beta-bastarda que me revisa los capítulos siempre en la madrugada.

Fic dedicado a mi madre que siempre me apoya, y no me dice nada al verme siempre pegada a la pc como lapa.

Y, como siempre, los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Notas de autor: Recuerden que lo que está escrito en cursiva, son la supuesta novela que escribe Sasuke o Gaara.

* * *

**-----**

**Capitulo V**

**Cuando una situación se vuelve irreal**

**-----**

_En realidad,_

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_Adam Smith (1723-1790)_

**-----**

El sonido de un tintineo suave inundaba aquel espacio de su habitación. Podía sentir las deliciosas yemas de las manos de alguien sobre su piel, deslizándose pausadamente por su espalda, al tiempo de sentir cómo la calidez proveniente de su boca le embriagaba como alcohol para un adolescente.

Se estremeció un poco al percibir cómo la mano del chico se adentraba, poco a poco, por debajo su pantalón. Gaara sintió un escalofrío al sentir cómo bajaba, desde su cuello, pasado por su pecho, hasta llegar a su parte más intima, dándole pequeños besos. El pelirrojo sólo respondió abrazándose más a él.

Dio un suave gemido al notar cómo era profanado por los dedos suaves y deliciosos de aquel sujeto. La calidez embriagante de su cuerpo desnudo le hizo pensar que estaba siento torturado de forma lenta y placentera. Él quería aún más de ese cuerpo. Él quería más de esas sensaciones. Y fue entonces, que el sonido del tintineo se hizo más y más lejano para él.

— Sai –susurró de forma suave y deseosa.

-----

Gaara se despertó de golpe, agitado y sudoroso. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba soñando y con quién!? Era lo que su mente pensaba en esos momentos. Gaara se revolvió sus cabellos con furia al recordar el nombre que había susurrado.

El pelirrojo no pudo más que levantarse de forma furiosa en dirección al baño. Él en verdad necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría que le ayudara a calmar ese torrente de emociones que había soñado y que juraba que había sentido en carne propia.

El sonido del agua le hizo calmarse poco a poco. Trató de no pensar tanto en el asunto, y fue entonces que recordó el beso que se había dado con él en su primera cita.

----

— Entonces, ¿eres escritor? –Preguntó el chico con una enigmática sonrisa.

Gaara sólo se mantuvo callado, mirándole con cierta perspicacia y desconfianza. Sai ensanchó su sonrisa aún más. Gaara no pudo más que evitar mirarlo directamente. _"¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?",_ pensó para sí.

— Y, ¿crees que pueda leer alguna vez algo que hayas escrito? –Preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Gaara no supo qué responder, ni qué hacer al ver cómo el joven le miraba seriamente, e interesado a lo que él respondiera. Se sintió un poco nervioso al darse cuenta que alguien leería algo escrito por él mismo.

— No es muy bueno… -dijo como excusa

— Oh, vamos, Gaara; si te han dado la oportunidad de publicar, es porque debe ser bueno, vamos… Que sea sólo un pequeño fragmento… -insistió Sai.

Gaara suspiró.

— Está bien… -dijo, con voz suave. Gaara sacó de su pequeña mochila unas cuantas hojas y, con mano trémula, las extendió para que las tomara.

Sai pidió otra taza de café, empezando a leer con curiosidad lo que estaba escrito en aquellas hojas que, al parecer, eran como un borrador de lo que Gaara tenía planeado escribir.

Gaara, por su parte, simplemente se mantenía callado, esperando que terminara de leer. Buscó alguna distracción entre toda la gente que pasaba por los ventanales de la cafetería.

— Vaya, es interesante –dejó escapar Sai.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes qué…? Como portada quedaría perfecto algo con árboles secos, pintados con tonos de color rojo. Podrías sugerir que si le meten alguna que otra imagen podría ser bizarra… Tal vez unos trazos fuertes… Y algún que otro trazo con… -Sai se quedó callado unos segundos-. Lo siento… Es sólo que tu escrito me inspiró… Ya me puedo imaginar las caras de tus protagonistas, el color rojo inundado las fosas nasales de uno de ellos. En verdad… Es bueno… -dijo, con suma sinceridad.

— Es fácil escribir ese tipo de cosas para mí… -admitió Gaara-. Es simplemente como yo llegaría a matar alguien si me traicionase de esa forma…

Sai asintió con una expresión sombría, percibiendo cómo el pelirrojo le miraba extrañado. Él sabía de antemano aquella clase de pensamientos, era algo que conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

— Entonces, ¿me dejarás pintarte? –Preguntó Sai, cambiando de tema.

— ¿Qué? –Respondió Gaara con sorpresa.

— Ya sabes, soy un pintor; cuando te vi en la galería de Arte, no pude pensar que eras la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto.

— En verdad, estás demente.

— No más que tú –dijo suavemente Sai, al tiempo de acercarse al rostro del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó nervioso Gaara.

Sai le dirigió una sonrisa que era más una mueca de burla:

— Algo que te gustará… -dejó escapar, antes de presionar su boca con la de él.

Gaara no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y abrir las manos en un gesto de impotencia. Sai se separo de él, y al ver cómo el chico se encontraba sonrojado, simplemente se sintió conmovido y ciertamente culpable por lo que había hecho.

— Si quieres golpearme, yo lo entenderé –dijo, a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho… que eres un idiota…? -respondió Gaara con vergüenza, antes de limpiarse los labios con nerviosismo.

— Sí, creo que muchas veces…

Sai no pudo más que evitar sonreír, ante la mueca de enfado que hacía Gaara antes de ponerse pie para retirarse del local.

-----

Gaara salió del baño un poco más relajado. Se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos unos minutos. Él sentía que en verdad se estaba volviendo loco, ¿no era así?, al darse cuenta de que había tenido un sueño de "esos", y que el culpable no era otro más que alguien como Sai.

Dio un sonoro suspiro.

Gaara necesitaba respirar un poco de aire frío y relajarse, para olvidarse de aquel sueño tan tonto.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, buscó algo de ropa y presuroso se vistió. Sabía que, si comía rápido, seguramente alcanzaría todavía a comprar en aquel bazar nuevo de libros. Revisó el reloj: cerca del mediodía.

Tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su departamento. Realmente necesitaba darse prisa, ya que… Ese día se encontraría de nuevo con aquel sujeto. Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar el toque de las manos del Sai sobre sí mismo.

"_¿Qué demonios estoy pensado?",_ se regañó mentalmente, antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa y perderse por el pasillo.

-----

El calor sofocador del día se expandía por las aulas de la universidad. Un joven de piel blanca caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la facultad de arte, canturreando felizmente una tonada.

Se adentró a un salón que, al parecer, se encontraba completamente vacío.

— Ah, eres tú –dijo de pronto un rubio, sentado junto a la ventana de forma apagada.

— No pensé que estarías tan temprano, Naruto –respondió Sai con alegría.

— Al parecer te fue mejor de lo que pensé con tu cita, ¿no es así?

Sai ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Bueno, algo así…

— Qué bien… -respondió escuetamente Naruto

— ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó preocupado Sai.

— ¡Sasuke no me ha hablado desde hace dos días! ¡Ni siquiera ha ido a por su computadora! ¿Lo entiendes? –exclamó desesperado el rubio.

Sai dejó escapar una sonrisa de burla.

— Oh, vamos, no te morirás porque él no te busque, ¿o sí?

— Claro que no. Es solo que… -Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos.

Sai dejó su mochila con rapidez, se puso en silencio su bata, y se sentó en la silla enfrente de un gran lienzo en blanco.

— Sasuke me besó –dejó escapar de pronto el rubio.

Sai dejó caer el pincel que tenía en su mano, haciendo un sonido estruendoso al caer al suelo. Naruto le miró de forma zorruna al ver su reacción. Ambos guardaron silencio por varios segundos.

— ¿¡Qué!? –le dijo con enfado, al ver cómo Sai le seguía mirando con sorpresa.

— ¿Seguro que... no lo has soñado? –preguntó.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién demonios va a soñar que es besado por su mejor amigo, que resulta que es un chico? –respondió contrariado el rubio.

Sai, quien no dejaba de mirarlo directamente, simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa de forma mucho más burlona.

— ¡No! ¡No me digas que tú...! –Naruto señaló a Sai de forma acusadora-. Dime, por favor, que no has soñado conmigo.

— No te preocupes, Naruto, en mis sueños nunca terminamos haciendo cosas por completo… -respondió él de forma despreocupada.

— ¡Te dije que no quería saberlo, imbécil! –Exclamó, furioso.

— Ahora lo comprendo todo –siguió hablando Sai, ignorando el berrinche de Naruto.

— ¿Comprender el qué?

— Sasuke quería estar contigo en el festival. Pero tú te sentías muy nervioso y confundido, por eso le hiciste a un lado. Es natural que Sasuke esté enojado; si él tiene algún sentimiento por ti y tú reaccionas de forma normal, y hasta cierto punto…

— ¿Hasta cierto punto…? -repitió el rubio.

—... Muy idiota, es obvio que esté enfadado. No culparía a Sasuke por estar en estos momentos lejos de tu lado. Tú siembras lo que cosechas, Naruto

El rubio se quedó en silencio, meditando cada palabra que le había dicho su joven amigo. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— En verdad, me porté como un idiota, ¿no?

Sai permaneció callado, al tiempo de acomodarse sus lentes. Naruto volvió a suspirar por enésima vez.

— Habla con él y explícale… Los dos son demasiados torpes para admitir que se atraen.

— ¡Claro que no! Sasuke y yo… Sasuke y yo… -Naruto se sonrojó, antes de darle la espalda de forma enfadada-. ¡No digas estupideces!

Sai sonrió.

— Bueno, si tú no quieres verlo de esa forma… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo a su departamento?

Naruto movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Con rapidez buscó sus cosas, y presuroso se puso sus zapatos. ¡Al parecer, Sai se estaba volviendo día a día en su conciencia personal!

— Nos vemos luego… -dijo Naruto, antes de perderse por el pasillo de la escuela.

Sai no pudo más que regresar su vista al el cuadro que tenía en mente. Necesitaba terminarlo pronto porque, si no se equivocaba, ese día tenía su segunda cita con Gaara.

-----

― _Y... ¿Eso significa que terminamos? ―preguntó Tsukasa con nerviosismo._

_Kaname le miró fijamente, guardando un silencio que Tsukasa interpretó como un "Sí". El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza._

― _Lo siento, en verdad… Yo sé cuán odioso debo ser como pareja, yo… Yo siempre traté de dar lo mejor de mí, en verdad… No me importaba nada, sólo tú, Kaname. Mi vida dependía de ti, quería hacerte feliz, quería poder sonreír contigo, pero…_

_Tsukasa se frotó sus ojos de forma torpe con fuerza, tratando con desesperación que las lágrimas no salieran con estruendo, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que le dolía el corazón._

_Kaname se quedó estático, escuchando cada palabra. Eso era lo que quería en realidad, ¿no? Que aquel joven que le había profesado amor en todos los sentidos le dejara en paz. Él sabía que, por más que se había esforzado en poder amarlo, poder adorarlo, cada día que pasaba junto a él sentía una enorme necesidad de no ser separado de su lado y eso… Y eso para él era simplemente… problemático._

_Nunca pensó que Tsukasa se convertiría en aquella persona que podría comprenderlo de la forma más clara y precisa. Era por eso que Kaname le temía. Kaname sabía que temía que Tsukasa se fuese y le dejase con un hueco en su corazón, justo como lo había hecho su ex―novia._

_¡Él no quería eso!_

_Él estaba siendo razonable, ¿no era así? Kaname sabía que, antes de lastimarse mutuamente, preferiría cortar de raíz toda aquella tormenta de sentimientos. Él comprendía lo egoísta que era… Pero, aun así, muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Tsukasa le parase, como siempre lo hacía en todas sus peleas infantiles. Kaname pedía a gritos que en esa ocasión, también Tsukasa fuera un cabezota que terminara esa discusión con uno de sus típicos arranques infantiles._

― _Kaname ―llamó de pronto Tsukasa, con voz temblorosa―. Me rindo ―dijo él, con acento cansado―, simplemente me rindo. Yo… Yo no puedo ir a tu ritmo, Kaname; por eso, este adiós… En verdad… Será un adiós para siempre ―dejó escapar, al tiempo de tomar su mochila de aquella repisa._

_Kaname quiso detenerle, poder tomarlo con su mano y decirle que eso era una mentira, que tenía miedo. Miedo de enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba._

— _Gracias… -dejó escapar Tsukasa._

_Kaname trató de pensar que aquella situación era un sueño, que aquella ruptura había sido sólo una pesadilla. Que su dulce y adorado Tsukasa no estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la cancha de básquetbol._

_Y, sin saber, el rubio se quedó sólo en aquel lugar. El ruido de la llovizna le hacía pensar que no había sido tan malo._

— _Maldita sea… -masculló, antes de dejarse caer y llorar como nunca pensó que lloraría, ante el hecho de percatarse que había hecho lo que más temía. _

_Herir, de la forma más cruel, a la única persona que dio todo de sí, para demostrarle que en verdad era lo más importante de su vida._

_-----_

Nuevamente, el timbre del teléfono le interrumpió aquellos segundos de inspiración, obtenida mediante su dosis semanal de cigarrillos. Sasuke fijó su vista de nuevo en el aparato que, por décima vez, volvía a callar. Masculló unas cuantas groserías para después simplemente dejar caer las hojas y el lápiz que llevaba en la mano.

Se puso de pie y con cierta soltura, caminó hacia el ventanal que adornaba su departamento. Se dejó caer en la silla que tenía como adorno, al tiempo de sacar del bolsillo su paquete de cigarros. Tomó uno, lo encendió y le dio una honda bocanada.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa de la tarde. Aquel aire fresco y frío, le hicieron recordar el día en que Naruto le dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien.

----

— Y entonces… Le dije que me gustaba mucho el color de sus ojos… -comentó alegremente Naruto-. No podía pensar en otra cosa más… Creo que… -se rascó su mejilla de forma avergonzada-, ¡me gusta mucho, Sasuke!

El moreno mantenía su vista fija en algún punto de su habitación, buscando nada en particular. Él sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que recientemente había entrado a su mismo colegio; en esos momentos, él no sabía si decirle que "esa" chica se le había declarado apenas hacía unos días. Sasuke siguió simulando que escuchaba cada palabra del rubio. Dio un abatido suspiro.

— ¿Es todo lo que me dirás, bastardo? –exclamó con cierto enojo el rubio.

Sasuke se volteó de su posición para poder mirar directamente al rubio. Este, por su parte, le miró de forma inquisidora. El moreno juntó su frente a la de él, haciendo que su rubio amigo se sobresaltara.

— Eres demasiado escandaloso… -dijo de pronto el moreno.

— Sasuke… -contestó Naruto de forma suave.

— Sakura… Es mi novia –dejo escapar.

El moreno recordó que su rubio amigo se quedó mirando absorto al vacío, sin decir palabra alguna, al tiempo que se separaba de él de forma trémula. Un silencio sobrecogedor se hizo presente.

— A eso… Se le llama mala suerte, ¿no? –Preguntó Naruto de forma dolida-. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes…? Qué idiota… -rió con nerviosismo. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de nuevo a los de Sasuke.

— No te lo tomes tan a pecho, idiota, sólo es una chica… -respondió Sasuke.

— ¡Ya lo sé! –Exclamó Naruto con enojo-. ¡Pero es la chica que me gusta, Sasuke imbécil!

— ¿Quieres que la deje por ti? –preguntó Sasuke con voz pensativa, pero al ver la mirada furiosa que le estaba lanzando Naruto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¿En verdad estás enamorado de ella?

Naruto guardó silencio.

— ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! –dijo, después de unos segundos.

Sasuke suspiró, cansado.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? –Preguntó el moreno.

Naruto se removió de la cama de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Qué demonios voy a saber yo, Sasuke idiota? ¡Estoy maldito! ¡Tengo una maldición en mi vida! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Es el karma de mi otra vida! ¿¡Verdad!? –exclamó irritado el rubio.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

— He de suponer, idiota –Sasuke le miró con lástima al ver cómo las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules. Y fue entonces que solamente hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando le veía llorar: lo tomó de la mano, para después juntarlo a su pecho de forma paternal.

— Maldito idiota, te odio –dejó escapar Naruto entre gimoteos.

— Lo sé…

------

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con furia al saber que siempre, sin querer, le terminaba quitando toda la atención o a las personas que el rubio quería. ¿Eso no era su culpa, o sí?

"_No. ¡No es como si nos hubiésemos besado más veces!... ¡Olvídalo! Yo ya lo olvidé, Sasuke",_ había dicho Naruto unos cuantos días antes.

El moreno volvió a chasquear la lengua con furia.

¿Que no se habían besado más veces? ¿Naruto era idiota, o qué? ¿Acaso no recordaba que su primer beso había sido con él? ¿Qué, aquel día, "casi" muere ante los golpes que le proporcionaron todas aquellas chicas locas que decían quererlo?

Bufó.

No. Seguramente, Naruto había borrado aquel mal recuerdo de su memoria.

¿Y qué pasaba con él entonces? ¿Por qué carajos había besado a Naruto? ¿Por qué le tomaba tanta importancia a un simple roce de labios? ¿Acaso quería darle un significado mucho más profundo?

Sasuke simplemente no lo sabía. El moreno dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, al tiempo de dejar salir el humo del cigarrillo de su boca.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que le atormentaba tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidaba todo? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a algo relacionado con Naruto?

Él sabía que siempre había sido de esa forma. Desde pequeños, cada cosa que se relacionaba con Naruto, él simplemente le daba un matiz distinto. Sasuke, jamás de los jamases, etiquetaba algo relacionado con su rubio amigo con sus demás cosas. ¡No señor! Naruto era alguien diferente, él lo sabía perfectamente, pero... ¿Hasta qué punto lo era?

Naruto era un chico.

Naruto era su mejor amigo.

Naruto era aquel que le comprendía, aquel que había estado con él de la forma más noble que jamás pensó que estaría. Naruto, a final de camino, nunca había roto su promesa de estar con él. ¡Nunca le había abandonado! ¡No! ¡Naruto era alguien que consideraba demasiado importante!

Con el paso de los años, con las situaciones de la vida, poco a poco sintió que Naruto era parte de su vida diaria. Que ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie tenía el derecho de llevárselo.

¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta de nuevo? Eso, él tampoco lo sabía por completo.

Suspiró, derrotado, al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que pensaba le estaba ayudando a darle una respuesta.

¿Qué más podía hacer él? ¿Qué más podía pedirle a Naruto que este no le hubiese dado?

Nada. Absolutamente nada podía pedir; porque de algo estaba completamente seguro: Naruto le había dado todo lo que había podido darle.

Sasuke sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta de que, por haberle dado tanto, sin lugar a dudas, le había hecho tan indispensable que la sola idea de compartirlo le hacía hervir la sangre de celos.

Celos que eran causados por todos los que se le acercaban de forma amigable; tales como Sakura en el pasado, Hinata hacía algunos años, y ese tal Sai en el presente.

Se restregó sus cabellos de forma desesperada.

¡Oh! Cuán idiota había sido al no percatarse de que, simplemente, sin saber… Él tenía sentimientos demasiado extraños y confusos para su rubio amigo. Sentimientos que nunca pensó tener, pero que en ese momento de su vida tenía.

¿Acaso estaría mal si se los decía al rubio directamente? ¿Acaso el rubio le odiaría si supiera lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo por él en esos momentos? Sasuke no supo qué responderse.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, dejó la colilla del cigarrillo en la basura antes de tomar su chaqueta de cuero negro, y buscar las llaves del auto con desesperación.

"_Soy tan estúpido",_ pensó.

Sasuke se checó la ropa en el espejo de la entrada del pasillo que conducía a la salida de su departamento. Él no evito mirarse directamente en el reflejo.

— Estoy enamorado del dobe –dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

Y ahora… _"¿¡Qué demonios iba a hacer!?",_ pensó con desesperación. El sonido del timbre le hizo salir de sus sospechas.

— Soy Sakura –había dicho aquella voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para toparse con la chica de rosas cabellos. Y, por alguna extraña razón, un temor invadió su cuerpo al saber que, la persona que nunca pensó que vería, estaba en esos momentos sonriéndole de forma amigable.

— ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó ella.

Sasuke sólo cabeceó en silencio, al tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-----

Naruto caminaba alegremente por las calles que en ese momento estaban repletas de gente, sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas al cuaderno de color naranja que llevaba.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Después de muchas semanas, había tenia la inspiración para poder dibujar a los personajes de la novela de Sasuke. El rubio no pudo evitar empezar a silbar una canción con sus labios, mientras esperaba que el semáforo le diera la orden de avanzar con todas aquellas personas alrededor de él.

Por alguna extraña razón, para él, significaba mucho saber que había podido salir de aquella insólita temporada de bloqueo.

Sonrió abiertamente, al percatarse de que gracias a Sai, de nueva cuenta había descubierto lo patán que se había comportado con Sasuke durante el festival.

El semáforo dio la señal, y él con rapidez cruzó una de las grandes avenidas. Caminó por la calle, buscando alguna tienda que satisficiera los gustos tan finos que podía llegar a tener el moreno. Vio con sorpresa que una de las cafeterías preferidas de Sasuke se encontraba semi vacía. Naruto pensó por unos instantes, que eso se debía a la temporada de "calor" que se daba en esos momentos.

Entró en ella.

Tal vez un café frío le caería bien a Sasuke. Naruto volvió a sonreír, al darse cuenta de que le vería de nuevo; y entonces, sin saber, se sonrojó al recordar el beso que días antes Sasuke le había dado.

— Soy un idiota –se dijo, a forma de regaño.

— Bienvenido –dijo la joven que atendía el mostrador-. ¿Qué desea?

Naruto sonrió de forma amigable, antes de darle su pedido.

----

El sonido del elevador anunciando la parada de las personas que venían con él le hicieron dejar de pensar tanto. El rubio se sentía sumamente nervioso. Y, por misterioso que pareciera, simplemente no comprendía el por qué.

La última persona bajó del aparato, quedándose solo. Naruto dio un hondo suspiro. Al saber que el próximo número que venía era el de él.

¿Qué le diría a Sasuke? ¿Le odiaría por ser tan grosero? Naruto no lo sabía.

Naruto dejó escapar una sonora exhalación. Él le explicaría que ese beso que le había dado le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo y, ciertamente, confuso.

"_¡No!",_ pensó espantado el rubio.

Cerró los ojos de forma cansada antes de darse un golpe con la entrada del elevador.

¿¡Cómo demonios le iba a decir eso, cuando él había dicho que lo olvidara!?

"_Estúpido Naruto", _se insultó a sí mismo.

Naruto tomó con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Dio un hondo suspiro al escuchar el tintineo del elevador anunciando que había llegado al piso que deseaba.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo de color blanco, mientras se acomodaba un poco su ropa y cabello con su mano libre.

"_Bien, bien, tú puedes",_ se dijo.

— Sasuke… -escuchó que llamó una voz de mujer.

Naruto se quedó estático al oírla e inmediatamente se escondió tras una de las paredes que daban hacia las escaleras.

— En verdad… Es así como termina… -volvió a escuchar que le dijo aquella voz tan inconfundible para el rubio.

— No es algo que te incumba, Sakura -respondió el moreno de forma cortante.

Naruto no pudo más que abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sakura en el departamento del moreno!? Naruto tragó un poco de saliva. Por alguna extraña razón, su garganta se encontraba seca. Con nerviosismo, trató de mirar sin que los otros jóvenes se dieran cuenta, y fue cuando lo vio…

Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando.

Y, sin saber… Naruto sintió que el mundo empezaba a girar de forma extraña, y que todo a su alrededor se cubría por un matiz de color desconocido.

Él no pudo más que soltar la bolsa que llevaba, y tratar de tocarse el pecho, que en esos momentos le dolía de forma extrañamente asfixiante… Y en su cabeza, sólo una pregunta rondó…

_¿Por qué?_

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

OH~ ¡Yeah~! Terminado el capitulo. Y, preguntándome, ¿¡Que carajos piensas esos dos –entiéndase Sasuke y Naruto!? –La autora suspira con cansancio-. No me vean a mí. Yo no soy la autora de los personajes… -risa- En fin~, esperemos que Sasuke y Naruto avancen más rápido su relación. No tengo más que comentar. ¡Se aceptan comentarios terroristas! –La autora muere de la risa por su mal chiste-

Pd: Se solicitan escritoras que deseen hacer un fic conjunto conmigo. ¡Quiero escribir un Itachi-Sai! –Usagi mira con gota al ver la mirada de odio de Deidara- ¡Mentira! –la autora toma un poco de agua-, creo que la falta de refresco en mis venas, afecta mi sentido de la realidad.

Nos vemos~


	6. CapítuloVI

----

¡Hey! Cuánto tiempo, ¿no es así? –la autora toma un poco de agua de sabor con hielos-, Creo que me he tardado más del mes. ¡Si! ¡Lo sé! No tengo perdón, soy una mala escritora… -la autora se auto flagela con su kunai de plástico-, pero… pues, todo sola a su tiempo. Más que nada cuestiones emocionales, y esas cosas que trastornan el cerebro. En fin~, no sé que más decir, personalmente el capitulo es un ¡asco! Pero… bueno, me encanta hacer sufrir a Naruto y Sasuke-emo-bastardo. ¡Se lo merece!

Oh, esta vez pienso que me lincharan, yo lo sé, sobre todo por que he metido a alguien que muchas odian. ¡Perdonadme por eso!

Como siempre, fanfic dedicado a mi madre… ¡La cual me soporta! Y, a mi beta-emo-bastarda que me gusta como hace su trabajo. Como dirían por ahí, "Nadie es perfecto, y ella menos" –corre para no ser golpeada-

Mil gracias a los comentarios anónimos que no puedo responder, y aquellas que tiene cuenta y que por alguna extraña razón no puedo contestarles. ¡La página me odia! –la autora llora dramáticamente-

No diré más. Solo recuerden que los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**----**

**Capítulo VI**

**Cuando el amor viene a complicar todo.**

_----_

_En realidad,_

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_(Adam Smith)_

----

Si es amor puro y sincero, no importa que sea entre caballeros, recordó que era una frase que le había soltado Sai el día en que se enteró que le gustaban los hombres.

Naruto dudó por unos instantes en aquella confesión. Sai era un joven bastante popular con las chicas, agradable hasta cierto punto, y sobre todo, extraordinariamente talentoso para la pintura, así que nunca se puso a pensar el por qué jamás le había visto con novia. A pesar de lo complicado que podía llegar a ser el pintor, ¿cómo es que Sai esperaba que reaccionara? ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Juzgarlo? ¿Señalarlo? ¿Abandonarlo?

Recordó que él no pudo más que sonreírle al saber que "esa" condición no cambiaba lo que era Sai. Sin embargo, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, su mente no lograba entrelazar del todo la idea de que dos hombres pudiesen gustarse. Quería pensar que, probablemente, era porque, en el fondo, él tenía una mente un poco cerrada; o era el hecho de que jamás se le había presentado la situación.

"_Claro, hasta ahora",_ pensó.

El sonido crujiente de las ramas rompiéndose, proveniente de sus pisadas, retumbó por el camino empedrado que adornaba la entrada al pueblo de esa región, desmoronando su concentración por completo.

Naruto se acomodó la mochila que llevaba puesta en su espalda. Inhaló profundamente el aire frío que se daba en el invierno en aquel lugar. El olor a madera quemada inundó por completo sus fosas nasales. El tenue sonido del río corriendo por debajo del puente que conectaba la avenida con el pueblo, que originalmente había servido como hogar de sus abuelos, se le hicieron completamente mágicos.

Se acomodó aquel mechón travieso que adornaba su rostro antes de tomar una piedra del camino. Se detuvo por unos minutos, para observar con detenimiento el espléndido paisaje de aquella zona de Japón. El invierno se reflejaba en toda esa llanura cubierta por un esplendor blanco. Se quitó el gorro de figura de perro que llevaba en su cabeza, al tiempo que dejaba su mochila en aquel tronco tirado a orillas del río congelado.

Aspiró con mucha fuerza, deteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, estiró los brazos, y lo dejó escapar en forma de un grito.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO SASUKE!

Retumbó por el lugar.

Una rama de pino dejó caer un poco de nieve como respuesta. El rubio cayó de rodillas en aquel paraje, tratando de contener el deseo irremediable de echarse a llorar. Desesperadamente se limpió con fuerza su rostro, logrando que poco a poco se volviera rojo por el contacto de la tela de sus guantes.

_¿¡Por qué demonios Sasuke jugaba de esa forma a él!?_ , se preguntó, alterado.

_¿Por qué carajos había escogido ese día para ir a devolverle su computadora a Sasuke?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿¡Por qué!?_

_¿¡Por qué se alteraba tanto por todo aquello!?_ , resonaba en cabeza.

¿Qué demonios pensaba Sasuke?

¿Qué demonios es lo que le pasaba a ÉL?

Naruto no comprendía lo que le pasaba así mismo. El por qué tenía ese sentimiento asfixiante en el pecho ante el recuerdo del beso que se había dado él con Sakura.

¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Sasuke era un chico. Sakura, una chica, que tiempo atrás había estado como pareja del moreno.

Naruto era amigo de ambos. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de sentir aquellos sentimientos confusos? Ninguno, él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho; y, aun sabiendo eso, todo, absolutamente todo era culpa de Sasuke. ¡Exactamente!, la culpa era del moreno por hacerle cambiar su visión de amistad que llevaban desde hacía tiempo. Era su miserable culpa por trastornar su mundo con aquellas palabras fugaces que le hicieron buscar nuevos matices que jamás en su vida pensó que existían.

Se dejó caer en la tierra boca arriba, teniendo el cielo azulado como vista. Cerró los ojos con cansancio; ahora lo único que deseaba era simplemente olvidarse de toda la tormenta de sentimientos que se encontraban en su pecho revoloteando dolorosamente.

—Naruto –dijo de repente una voz femenina.

— ¿Hinata? –dejó escapar con sorpresa.

La joven de mirada transparente le sonrió a modo de respuesta, se acercó a él poniéndose de cuclillas, y con acento maternal, preguntó:

— ¿Quieres hablar?

----

Recorrió con su vista el contorno del cuerpo que tenía enfrente de él, sus ojos carbones miraron con deleite la curva delicada que hacía su esbelta cintura; lo que le hizo preguntarse: ¿Por qué aquel pelirrojo podía ser tan perfecto?

Sai tomó aquel pincel suave, y con una sola línea pudo plasmar aquella curvatura que formaban las caderas del joven; lo enjuagó en el formol, tomó otro poco de pintura color carne y volvió a las caderas del chico que le miraba entre sofocado y avergonzado.

—Es que… ¿nunca te habían tomado alguna foto? –Preguntó, curioso, el pintor.

Gaara se mantuvo callado, observando la tenue luz que entraba al departamento del joven. ¿Cuándo fue que había aceptado "esa" estúpida oferta? ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese dicho que sí?

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro molesto, y cansado. Al saber perfectamente que por las buenas, él jamás podría haber caído en algo de aquella magnitud. Entonces supo que el idiota de Sai le tuvo que haber jugado chueco, y eso conllevaba a acorralarlo en pasillo de su departamento, besándolo con fuerza, cosa que sabía que le avergonzaba. Esa era la única manera en la que el chico de piel pálida le había hecho aceptar la idea de ser su modelo.

Gaara le maldijo por eso.

Tan perdido se encontraba que no notó que el joven se le había acercado de forma silenciosa. Sai le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y con suavidad le besó. Gaara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al principio, pero a los pocos segundo le correspondió. Los besos de Sai le hacían sentir una emoción que pensó que sólo Lee podría despertar.

—Me tientas, ¿lo sabes? –susurró el pintor con acento cautivador.

Sai recostó al joven en el sofá lentamente, sometiéndolo a su cuerpo de tal forma que el otro no pudiese soltarse tan fácilmente. Le besó en los labios, para continuar bajando por su cuello, torso y pezones.

Gaara no sabía cómo responder a las caricias nuevas, y ciertamente placenteras. Apretó la camisa del joven con nerviosismo. Él se encontraba demasiado aturdido al darse cuenta de que nunca hubiese pensado que volvería sentirse tan cómodo con otra persona. Y no es que hubiese intentado intimar con alguna otra, era simplemente que hacer el amor, para Gaara era mucho más profundo, y aquel intrínseco sentimiento llamado "deseo", sólo con Lee lo había logrado sentir. Pero, entonces, ¿qué era aquel revoloteo en su estómago ante los besos de Sai? ¿Qué era esa llama que le hacía sentir mientras era explorado por Sai?

Gaara se sintió nervioso, al comprender que el joven podía significar más de lo que pensó que podría significar.

—Tanto… -continuó-, que no puedo soportar la idea de no hacerte el amor ahora mismo –susurró.

Los besos, el aliento, y el olor embriagador que desprendía el otro joven le hicieron dejar atrás su razonamiento. Sai, en definitiva le estaba haciendo más que el amor, y él… simplemente le estaba correspondiendo.

—Sai… -dejó escapar, antes de besarlo.

Gaara se dejó guiar por aquel chico que no dejaba de susurrar su nombre mientras le penetraba. Se aferró a su cuello, mientras miraba el techo del lugar y, por extraño que pareciera… Gaara se perdió en ese vivaz y sensual contoneo de su cuerpo…

----

Sasuke miraba distraído aquella figura que formaba una de las nubes que adornaban el cielo despejado. Trató de poder darle alguna forma, sonriendo como estúpido al encontrar un ramen en ella. Se frotó el cabello con cierta desesperación, dejó el cigarro que llevaba en la boca, queriendo perderse en el delicado sonido que hacía el estéreo de su sala; y entonces, no evitó recordar las palabras dichas por Sakura hacía unos días.

----

—Vaya, por qué será que no me sorprende del todo

El moreno recordó que guardó silencio, mirándola de forma escrupulosa. Sakura dejó caer en la mesa de centro la taza de té que degustaba.

—No es que supiera que fueras homosexual, es sólo que… -guardó silencio unos instantes-. Tu comportamiento con Naruto es muy diferente; aun yo… Siendo tu novia, llegué a sentir celos de él –confesó.

—No soy homosexual –debatió él. Sakura le miró con una ceja levantada. Suspiró.

—Entonces... ¿Eres bisexual? –preguntó ella. Sasuke cruzó su pierna de manera elegante, meditando aquella pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que era él? ¿Homosexual?

¡No! Porque Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el único chico que le gustaba en el sentido romántico era el idiota de Naruto, por lo demás, pensar en andar con otro chico, le daba un sentimiento de repulsión y asco. ¡No! ¡En definitiva él no era homosexual!...

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Entonces... ¿Era bisexual?

Sasuke miró el techo de su casa, chasqueó la lengua… Al darse cuenta de que probablemente su problema se llamaba de esa forma.

—Supongo… -dejó escapar. Sakura le miró sorprendida por su confesión. Ella se cruzó de piernas de manera coqueta.

— ¿Y… Naruto lo sabe? –comentó, al tiempo de sacar de su bolsa una cajetilla de cigarrillos. El Uchiha le miró directamente.

—Como se entere Itachi de que fumas…

Sakura sonrió.

—No te preocupes, son de chocolate.

La chica empezó a desenvolver aquel extraño cigarro que, efectivamente, a la vista parecía un cigarrillo, pero que al quitarle la envoltura tenía un color a cacao. Le dio un pequeño mordisco…

— ¿Quieres? –le dijo, mientras le ofrecía un poco.

—Odio lo dulce…

—Y bien… ¿Naruto lo sabe? –volvió a preguntar. Sasuke se mantuvo callado, mirando a la nada.

—No del todo…

Sakura no evitó sonreír de forma maternal.

—En verdad, me sorprende lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser… Supongo que por eso Hinata le dejó… ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios pintaba Hyuuga Hinata en todo esto?, se preguntó, alterado.

—Por eso digo que son unos idiotas… Naruto y tú no se habían dado cuenta de que ambos tenían una relación mucho más sólida que la que tú y yo tuvimos, y de la que Naruto tuvo con ella. Básicamente, lo único que les faltaba es que se dieran cuenta de ello… ¡En verdad, son el uno para él otro…! -dejó escapar alegremente.

El Uchiha se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a la cocina en silencio, donde sacó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Por raro que pareciese, aquellas palabras le habían descolado más de lo que esperaba…

—No es como si hubiese pensado en Naruto de esa forma desde pequeño… -debatió él de forma confundida-. Es sólo que… el dobe me pidió que me acostase con él. Entonces…

Sakura le miró perpleja, trató de pasarse el chocolate que al parecer se le había atorado por la impresión.

— ¿¡Naruto te pidió el qué!?

Sasuke colocó cada una de sus manos en sus rodillas, las entrelazó y pegó su mentón en ellas.

—Que me acostase con él, el tonto no podía dibujar los bocetos de los personajes de mi nueva novela…

— ¡Pero… no por eso va a pedir tal estupidez!

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron, derrotados, al mismo tiempo. ¡Ese era Naruto! El chico número uno en dar sorpresas.

— ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que no lo haría. Pero jamás llegué a decírselo directamente, porque él simplemente se dio cuenta de la bobada que había sugerido… sin embargo...

— ¿Sin embargo...? –repitió Sakura.

—Me dijo que se iba a acostar con Sai.

Sakura dejó caer su chocolate de la impresión, al recordar al chico que hacía un año le había presentado en una galería. ¡El chico más extraño a su parecer!

—Sai es... ¿Gay? –preguntó, sorprendida. Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Él la vio toser un poco por la sorpresa.- ¿Y qué pasó después de eso…?

Sasuke desvió su vista hacia otro punto. Se cambio de posición, recargando su codo en el sillón. Bufó.

—Fui a su casa, y le dije que no quería que se acostara con nadie…

Sakura volvió abrir los ojos ante aquella respuesta. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, exhaló con cierto cansancio, y le respondió:

—Por eso digo… Son unos imbéciles…

El moreno guardó silencio, dándole la razón. Sakura, de alguna forma, había dado en la raíz; él nunca había pensado en Naruto como una pareja, hasta el día que le pidió que se acostase con él. Y eso, claramente, había sido el parte aguas de empezar a darse cuenta de que Naruto y él podían llegar a intimar hasta ese grado.

El sonido alegre de un celular cortó aquella extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con su ex. Vio a Sakura sacar el aparato de su bolso.

—Oh, perdón, no me había percatado –dijo ella como excusa al responder, se viró hacia su reloj de pulsera-. Claro… Estaba a punto de preguntarle… Sí, sí… Claro, Itachi… Me iré con mucho cuidado –comentó ella al final. La joven colgó y tras unos momentos más de silencio, le habló con voz de súplica.

— ¿Podrías ir a cenar esta noche con nosotros? Itachi quiere pedirte un enorme favor, ¿sí?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, dejando caer su mano con flojera.

—Supongo…

—Gracias –dijo ella. La chica se levantó del sofá, tomó su abrigo, y se lo empezó a colocar. Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sasuke la siguió y le abrió la puerta-. Bueno, trata de no llegar tarde, y… debes ser directo con Naruto. Claramente esto le confundirá, pero… No esperes que otro te lo quite… Porque si no… Te arrepentirás.

— ¿Lo dices por lo tuyo con Itachi? –Recalcó fríamente-. Eso es cosa del pasado, Sakura

—Sasuke –llamó la joven, se viró hacia él, se estiró, en puntillas, y depositó un beso cerca de los labios-. En verdad… Es así como termina…

—Sakura -respondió el moreno de forma cortante-, no vuelvas a hacer eso. No al menos que quieras que mi hermano te encierre en su casa… Es mucho más posesivo que yo…

Sakura sonrió nerviosa, dándole la razón…

—Nos vemos en la noche…

El moreno recordó que había cerrado la puerta, había tomado con rapidez su chaqueta, revisado su reloj con la vista. Este le había marcado que eran más de las tres de la tarde. Evocó que había dado un hondo suspiro antes de tomar las llaves de su auto, abrir la puerta de su departamento, y perderse en el elevador. El moreno rememoró que no evitó sonrojarse ante la idea de "confesarse"… Sin embargo, recordó también que jamás esperó que Naruto no se encontrase por ningún lugar. Sasuke sintió en ese momento que Naruto le había abandonado.

-----

¿Lo amas, no es así? No importa si es un hombre o una mujer, lo que importa es que, para ti, esa persona es la más importante… Si sientes algo por Sasuke… Sólo díselo, recordó Naruto que le habían dicho el día anterior.

Corrió rápidamente entre toda aquellas personas, esperando impacientemente a que el semáforo marcara el avance; cuando este lo hubo marcado, Naruto empezó a correr de nueva cuenta.

Ahora él lo comprendía, gracias a Hinata, que aquel sentimiento de celos no era incorrecto el tenerlo del todo en su corazón, que aquella necesidad por estar con Sasuke no era mala, que el sentirse ansioso por poder abrazarlo no era tan aberrante, que aquella inexplicable emoción por verle, era resultado del estar enamorado. Y todo había sido gracias a unas cuantas palabras y un sutil roce de labios.

¿Sasuke sentiría lo mismo que él? Naruto no lo sabía. Trató de darle más velocidad a sus piernas…

"_Sasuke, yo…",_ pensó con vergüenza, antes de perderse en la entrada del edificio del joven.

-----

Sasuke se levantó de lugar donde se encontraba, caminó silencioso por el pasillo del departamento, hasta que logró girar la perilla de su estudio; prendió la luz de este y se sentó en su cómoda silla, prendiendo el ordenador en el proceso.

"_Te dejo los bocetos y tu portátil. Nos vemos luego"._ Recordó que decía la nota en la mesa del departamento del rubio.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, al comprender que Naruto se había ido del lugar sin darle una explicación. No es que la necesitara, pero es que ahora… Todo lo relacionado al Uzumaki le hacía sentirse más susceptible.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón de poder monopolizar el tiempo, la compañía, y las cosas relacionadas con el rubio?

El moreno se dejó caer encima del teclado. Cómo odiaba sentirse de esa forma, de no sentirse dueño de sus emociones, de su mente, de su corazón. Desde que descubrió que sentía algo más que cariño de amistad hacia Naruto, empezó a darse cuenta que el rubio le estaba quitando toda su libertad.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba soporta toda aquella situación? ¿Cuánta paciencia es que tendría ante toda aquella inexplicable inquietud que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Naruto?

Sasuke no podía responderse. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que el "amor", en definitiva no era para él… ¡No señor! Porque, en lugar de estarlo disfrutando, poco a poco le estaba empezando a causar problemas en su horas de sueño, y en su inspiración; y fue entonces… Que decidió dejar todo aquello y pensar que, el amor que sentía por Uzumaki Naruto, no le llevaría más que a un desequilibrio en su vida.

El sonido del timbre de su departamento retumbó por aquel lugar. ¿Quién mierda era?, se preguntó, alterado. Caminó hacia la entrada del lugar, y abrió la puerta con enfado… ¿Qué acaso nadie comprendía el carácter que tenía después de no haber concebido la gracia de dormir por tres noches seguidas?

Él quiso suponer que no…

—Hola -dijo el rubio, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo con demasiado estupor. El silencio inundó el lugar, el sonido del timbrado del ascensor era lo único que resonaba por aquel lugar.

Naruto tragó un poco saliva con inquietud.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

El moreno se quitó de la puerta en silencio. Caminó con inquietud al sentir cómo el rubio le seguía. Naruto se sentó en el sillón principal sin decirle palabra alguna. Sasuke, por su parte, se adentró en la cocina…

—Un poco de té –le dijo.

Sasuke suspiró, derrotado; sin embargo, dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina. Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto, pese a las situaciones tan extrañas en las que se podría encontrar.

— ¿Te han gustado los dibujos? –preguntó, entre interesando y nervioso. Sasuke dejó la taza de té, se sentó enfrente del joven. El Uzumaki sorbió un poco del líquido-. ¿Té blanco? –Dejó escapar-. Se ve que te gusta lo mejor… -informó.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? –Se quitó las gafas que llevaba puestas, acomodándose sus cabellos negros en el proceso-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó de pronto el moreno. Naruto se quedó mirándole con sorpresa. ¿Acaso Sasuke siempre había tenido ademanes tan elegantes? Movió su cabeza de forma negativa, dándose bofetadas mentales por aquella pregunta, dejando escapar su respuesta sin pensarlo mucho.

—Con Hinata…

Un pequeño tic figuró en la ceja del moreno ante aquella respuesta. Sus facciones tranquilas cambiaron súbitamente a unas enfadas y ariscas.

—Ya veo… -dijo escuetamente.

El silencio de nueva cuenta hizo su aparición. Naruto juró escuchar el sonido tan extraño que hacía su corazón al saber que Sasuke le miraba; trató torpemente de distraerse con la pequeña pajilla que jugaba en su taza, que sabía que era de la buena suerte.

—Me mudaré con Sakura –dejó escapar el Uchiha.

— ¿¡Qué!? –Respondió extraño el rubio, al tiempo de pasar el té de forma lenta.

Sasuke le miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que le hacían evocar un sentimiento de tranquilidad cada vez que los miraba.

Naruto, aún con la sorpresa ante aquella frase, no dudó en encarar al moreno. Aquellos ojos de color ébano que le hacían sentir que era débil, le miraban con escrutinio.

—Me mudaré con Sakura –repitió. Sasuke sacó un papel de su pantalón-, esta es la dirección… Cuando quieras ir a verme… Sólo tienes que…

—Eres un completo estúpido, ¿lo sabías? –le cortó, dejando la taza en la mesa de la sala. Naruto lo miró con frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke. El rubio se puso de pie y, sin ni siquiera mirarle o dirigirle palabra alguna, se perdió en la salida del su departamento, haciendo resonar sólo el azote de la puerta por el lugar.

—Lo sé… -susurró el moreno con voz débil. Se dejó caer en sillón con cansancio-. Eso ya lo sé –volvió a decir, antes de chasquear la lengua con enfado.

---

Naruto bajó las escaleras del edificio con rapidez… Queriendo poder parar aquel sonido desgarrador que su corazón hacía en ese momento. Se paró unos instantes, dejándose caer en una de las paredes blancas; se sentó en uno de los escalones, y fue cuando no aguanto más: empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño… Al entender que, de todas las cosas que esperaba de la boca del moreno, era precisamente ¡esa! frase la que tenía que dejar salir.

"_Soy tan estúpido",_ se dijo, antes de enroscar su cara contra sus piernas.

¡Sasuke…simplemente le había rechazado sin saber!

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

¿Que puedo decir? Cuanto siento que todo será tan cuento shoujo, viene el Uchiha y me lo jode.

¿Qué hará ahora nuestro Naruto? ¿Sasuke sabrá que él estaba ahí para confesarse? ¿Por qué Sasuke vivirá con Sakura, si esta tiene a Itachi?

¿Qué demonios pintan todas estas estúpidas cuestiones mías? –La autora se rasca la mejilla de forma nerviosa-, Pido mil disculpas por atrasarme con este fic, pero… Es que he estado jugando en un foro de Hetalia, y sinceramente se me había olvidado.

Gracias por "cierta" chica de recordarme de la actualización. Y, pues… No me queda más que desearles feliz semana.


	7. Capítulo VII

**-----**

Bueno. Bueno –tosetose-, Ha pasado más del mes, y no tengo muchos argumentos para mi retraso. En realidad me encontraba en finales, y me he enfermado dos veces. Sumadle el hecho de una convención, y el haberme quedado apática para escribir. Por lo demás, espero que os guste el capítulo. No esperen mucho de mí. Mucho Occ, para mi gusto, pero, bueno… Ustedes son las últimas que deciden si merece o no un comentario.

Dedicatorias: A todas por esperar paciente mi actualización. Y a mi temosa por apoyarme en mis locuras, a mi madre que esta un poco enferma, y mi hermana que me ha consentido por estarlo yo.

Recuerden, personajes originarios de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-----**

**Capitulo VII**

**Cuando la confusión llega. **

**-----**

_En realidad,_

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_(Adam Smith)_

_-----_

Sai no entendía por completo lo que realmente le pasaba en ese momento porque, al fin y al cabo, jamás había experimentado una traición de alguien ligado de forma sentimental. Claro, comprendía que no es que no le hubiesen mentido, pero… la cuestión era que la única persona de la cual se había enamorado hacía tiempo ya que no se encontraba a su lado. _"Como si los muertos pudieran resucitar",_ pensó. Por eso, y por muchas extrañas cuestiones es que nunca había sufrido la traición de alguien importante.

Nadie.

Excepto de Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara se había convertido en la primera persona que sintió que le complementaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba y añoraba. Un silencio abrumador que le deleitaba de placer. Eso era lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, deseaba… ¡No! Más bien, quería que esos sentimientos por el joven escritor jamás hubiesen existido.

Tiró con furia su chaqueta que momentos antes había aventado a la cama. Se dio la vuelta, quedando bocabajo, oliendo su propio aroma en sus sábanas. Y entonces recordó lo que había visto en la mañana.

---

— ¿Has comido? –preguntó Sai.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la nada. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que eso está bien? –volvió a cuestionar con cierta preocupación. Sai se dejó caer en el tatami de la sala. Le miró perspicazmente. Naruto se encontraba, a su parecer, sumamente deprimido.

—No he tenido ganas. Y… bueno, ¿a qué has venido? –Preguntó el rubio desde donde se encontraba hecho bolita.

Sai suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrió, encontrándolo vacío.

—A ver si seguías vivo, simplemente a eso he venido… -le informó al tiempo de tirar un plato de sobras que empezaba a oler a podrido-. Vaya, sí que te dio duro el amor… -dijo de pronto.

Naruto apretó mucho más la cobija a su cuerpo. Se sintió imbécil al darle la razón con su silencio a Sai. Cerró los ojos antes de poder escuchar reírse de su desgracia al joven. Sin embargo, esa risa nunca llegó. Lo único que pudo llegar a sentir fue el cálido abrazo que Sai le proporcionaba en esos momentos. Y entonces, Naruto sintió que la poca dignidad que aún conservaba se perdía en aquel gran gimoteo que hacía por el rechazo de Sasuke.

—Venga, venga… Seguro que habrá un tipo mucho mejor que ese idiota –le dijo como consuelo. Naruto simplemente asintió en silencio con su cabeza. Sai le acarició los cabellos de forma paternal. Posó su cabeza en la del joven, que la mantenía baja por la vergüenza del llanto-. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto… Qué hubiera pasado si nosotros dos nos hubiéramos enamorado… -dejó escapar inconscientemente.

—Supongo que… yo no estaría llorando, y tú no estarías consolándome… -respondió el rubio un poco más calmado.

—Verdad… -Sai le levantó el mentón con suavidad. Le limpió las lágrimas que aún tenía en los ojos de forma cariñosa, y le besó la frente-. Voy a por algo para que comas, recuéstate un rato… ¿Sí?

El rubio, sin decir palabra alguna, se metió a su cama, cerró los ojos y se perdió en el sonido que hacía Sai con la puerta.

----

Caminó entre toda aquella multitud. Fijándose en los lujosos restaurantes, esperanzado en poder encontrar algo que le gustase a su rubio amigo. Se detuvo al poder observar un folleto de comida. A su parecer, ese alimento seguro que le alegraría un poco.

Se adentró al establecimiento. Una gran lámpara colgaba en su pasillo principal. Una joven muy atractiva vestida de mesero le daba la bienvenida, preguntado si es que tenía una reserva, y si es que tenían lugares desocupados. La joven le sonrió al tiempo de hacer una señal con su mano. Un chico apareció. Se inclinó y le llevó a su lugar. Ese día debía andar con suerte, porque el sitio estaba un poco vacío. El lugar le pareció curioso, cada mesa era como un cubículo personal. Se acomodó la bufanda y la gorra que había tomado del armario de su amigo. Se sentó cómodamente.

— ¿Desea ordenar ahora, o regreso más al rato? –preguntó educadamente el joven.

—Mmm… ¿Puedes dejarme la carta? Y… pensaré lo que deseo… -respondió Sai de forma calmada-. Por cierto, ¿crees que podría llevarme un pedido…? -preguntó.

—Claro, simplemente dígame qué es lo que desea llevar

—Bien, déjame pensar, ¿vale? –Sai le sonrió de forma coqueta. El chico le correspondió antes de perderse en la entrada de, lo que supuso, era la cocina.

—Entiéndelo… Es un mal entendido, Tenten tampoco quiere contraer nupcias conmigo… -escuchó Sai que decía una voz detrás de él. Trató de no prestar atención a la conversación privada del otro montículo-. Sé que me fui durante mucho tiempo, y puede que haya sido mi culpa por no comunicarme contigo, pero, sabía que si lo hacía, posiblemente desearía regresar a tu lado. Por eso… Por eso evité escuchar tu voz, aunque fuera por teléfono. Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo, Gaara… -dejó escapar el dueño de la voz de forma dulce.

Sai, que se mantenía sin saber escuchando, abrió los ojos al oír el nombre del acompañante de aquel sujeto. Sonrió, un poco nervioso. Ese no podría ser su Gaara, se dijo, como consuelo al sentir aquel cosquilleo en su garganta. ¿O sí?

— ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Comprendes lo insufrible que se volvió para mí dejarte atrás e irme? ¡Qué no habría dado por llevarte conmigo…! -expresó de nuevo-. Por eso… No pude soportar cuando me dijeron que te habías mudado… Es decir, parecía que lo nuestro hubiese terminado por completo… Es por eso… Por eso he venido por ti… Quiero que vengas conmigo a América –Dejó escapar con desesperación.

—Lee –susurró el otro.

Sai sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído. Se levantó en silencio, esperando que nadie le viese salir del lugar. A Dios gracias que el restaurante estaba dividido por extraños ventanales para volverlo más discreto.

La multitud bulliciosa le hizo pensar que, por ahora, sólo por ahora, él no se encontraba en un sueño; un satírico sueño hecho por el cruel destino de la vida. Llamó a un taxi con la mano de forma veloz. No deseaba. No quería. No necesitaba en ese momento ser una persona frívola, y mucho menos tranquila. No. ¡En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que alguien le explicase qué era lo que se hacía cuando la persona que es importante para ti te está siendo infiel!

— ¿A dónde va, joven? –preguntó el chófer. Sai escupió la dirección de forma escueta.

----

Naruto se encontraba cómodamente recostado en su cama. Se sentía un poco agotado, y miserablemente deshidratado. Se puso de pie de forma lenta y apática. Se acercó al lavabo de la cocina. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Dio un sonoro trago antes de tomarla con deleite. El sonido de un auto le hizo estremecerse, al pensar por unos segundos que Sasuke podría ser el causante del ruido. Cautelosamente se acercó a la perilla.

El color amarillo del carro le devolvió de nuevo el control de su pulso. Al parecer, Sai bajaba de él. El joven pagó al conductor del carro y bajó con unas pequeñas bolsas de comida.

—Has tardado mucho –dejó escapar. Sai le miro desde la parte baja de la escalera que conducía a su departamento. Naruto le miró sorprendido. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba al chico?,_ se cuestionó alterado ante su vista mucho más opaca y angustiosa. Sai subió con rapidez, y se abrazó a Naruto de forma posesiva y desesperada. Naruto se sorprendió por aquel acto, sin embargo, al sentir las cálidas lágrimas del joven sobre su espalda, no pudo más que abrazarle de forma cariñosa y susurrarle con acento preocupado:

— ¿Qué pasó?

----

Sai se removió incomodo de su lugar, pensando en lo extraño y confuso que había sido ese día. _"Y pensar que yo era el que debía consolar a Naruto, y no él a mi...",_ se recalcó, al saber que, después de abrazarle de forma ansiosa, este simplemente le había acariciado la cabeza de forma maternal y comprensiva.

Aventó con furia la almohada de su cama, deseando de ante mano poder desprenderse de la asfixiante desesperación de sentirse traicionado, y posiblemente abandonado. Se sacudió los cabellos de forma salvaje, queriendo olvidarse del sentimiento incauto de lo que pensaba que era amor.

—Maldita sea –masculló con furia-. Maldita sea… -volvió a decirse.

Se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de esta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de aliviar las inmensas ganas de matar aquel sujeto de nombre Lee. El sonido de su celular le hizo mirar el aparato_. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Gaara?,_ se preguntó. Sai viró su vista hacia otro lado. La tonada de llamada entrante se dejó escuchar. Sai tomó el aparato con desgana. _"Si esto debe acabarse, que sea de una vez",_ se dijo.

—Sai –escuchó que le dijeron.

— ¿Naruto? –preguntó desconcertado.

—Oh, no, no, no soy Naruto, soy una sexoservidora que ha hablado para tener una charla candente. ¡Claro que soy yo, idiota! –dijo sin preámbulos el rubio desde el otro lado. Sai suspiró-. Ehm… -Naruto tosió nervioso-. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? –preguntó de pronto el rubio nerviosamente.

Sai se alteró un poco por aquella confesión. Guardó silencio. Naruto rió con cierto estruendo.

—Se supone que el chico seguro y grandioso eres tú, no yo… -le dijo-. Vamos a tomar, a salir, y a olvidarnos de las penas del amor, ¿te parece? –preguntó de nuevo. Sai sonrió calmado. _"¿Y por qué no?",_ se dijo.

— ¿En dónde nos vemos…? -respondió. Sai le escuchó meditar la respuesta, sonrió un poco ante la idea de salir con el rubio… _"Pues las penas son menos doloras con alcohol", _se dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

----

La vida siempre había sido mordaz y cruel, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que odiaría la forma que tenía de jugar con su persona. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza en el asiento de su auto que se mantenía aparcado en el estacionamiento de la mansión de su hermano. Todo era silencioso. Todo se encontraba semi oscuro y pacífico. Agradecía de antemano aquellos momentos de intimidad placentera de que hacían relajarse en ese momento. Se masajeó su sien, antes de tomar los cigarrillos y encender uno.

Aspiró el singular olor de la nicotina, dejando escapar el humo por la nariz. Cerró los ojos al tiempo de perderse en los recuerdos de esa mañana.

----

¡Él debía disculparse! ¡Debía aclarar aquella frase que le había dicho al rubio unos días antes! Debía explicarle de forma calmada, y menos burda, el hecho de estar viviendo con Sakura, el por qué lo hacía, y por qué debía hacerlo.

Sasuke condujo su auto un poco más veloz que antes. Sabía perfectamente lo que probablemente Naruto había pensado ante el hecho de entender que se había ido con Sakura.

"_Estúpido dobe",_ se dijo.

¡Estúpidos celos que le habían hecho ser cruel y desgraciado, justo cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él!

Suspiró.

Se detuvo en el aparcadero que se encontraba enfrente de los departamentos donde vivía el rubio. Bajó con cierta ansiedad, se acomodó el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto, y sacó la bolsa con ramen que llevaba en ella. Sin saber, sus ojos ébanos buscaron el departamento del rubio… Fue entonces que se percató de la escena más irreal que su mente le hubiese jugado.

Naruto se encontraba abrazando amorosamente al moreno que supuestamente era su amigo. Y, no dudo que las fuerzas le dejaban, al ver como es que este le besaba con pasión desmedida, y el Uzumaki no hacía más que responder a sus demandas.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con enfado, abrió la puerta de su auto y lo encendió. Olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a hacer en realidad. _"Soy un completo idiota",_ se dijo antes de perderse de nuevo por el camino.

----

El sonido de su celular rompió ese momento de paz que degustaba el Uchiha menor. Miró el aparato para reconocer quién se atrevía a llamarle. Si era su odioso hermano mayor, mandaría el aparato a la mierda. No se encontraba de buenas, y no deseaba el interrogatorio de "padre primerizo" de Itachi. El número le fue desconocido. Sasuke abrió el aparato, y respondió con cierta voz enojada.

—Sasuke –escuchó que le llamaron. El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al saber que aquella odiosa voz no pertenecía más que al imbécil del "Sonrisas" de Sai.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? –preguntó colérico.

-----

—No tenías por qué traerme –le dijo con voz cansada Naruto.

El moreno le miró de reojo sin perder de vista la carretera.

—… ¿Crees que podría dejar a un imbécil borracho en mitad de la calle? –respondió Sasuke.

Naruto no le contestó, ni trató de encararle con la mirada furiosa e infantil que le daba siempre que le insultaba; recargó su brazo en la ventana del auto, absorto en las luces de las farolas que empezaban a prenderse. Abrió la ventana, el aire entre frío y fresco se coló por sus fosas nasales; cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el zumbido que el viento hacía al contacto con sus oídos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

¿Qué podían decir cuando, mutuamente, se sentían extrañamente atraídos y lejos uno del otro?

---

Sai se dejó llevar por Gaara, éste sólo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tratando de cubrir su nariz roja que poco a poco se ponía mucho más colorada por el contacto del frío que empezaba hacer. Sai trató de poder moverse, decirle algo; sin embargo, su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Le siguió el paso en silencio, tratando de poder formular la pregunta correcta sin sonar ofensivo. _¿Quién era ese tal Lee en la vida Gaara?,_ resonó por su mente

—Te estuve llamando, ¿por qué no me respondías? –preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo, deteniéndose en el pequeño parque solitario que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Sai.

Sai le miró un poco dolido, se viró hacia las pequeñas y frágiles gotas de nieve que empezaban a caer.

—Estaba ocupado…

Gaara le vio con sorpresa. _¿En qué estaba ocupado?,_ quiso preguntar. ¿En su nueva obra? ¿En su nuevo trabajo? O… Acaso… Sonrió irónico, posiblemente estaba demasiado ocupado con Naruto.

Un sentimiento sofocante, colérico e irreversible se acrecentó ante la sola idea de que Sai estuviese enamorado del rubio y éste le correspondiese; y es que sabía perfectamente la clase de sujeto que podía ser su amigo Uzumaki. Él tenía todo aquello de lo que él mismo carecía. Alegría. Vivacidad. Confianza. Y, misteriosamente, un aura para poder hacer que los demás confiasen en él sin preámbulos. Entonces, ¿podría culpar a Sai por enamorarse de Uzumaki Naruto?

Gaara sabía que no podría. Entonces empezó a desear nunca haber conocido a Naruto, porque así le podría odiar y despreciar sin sentirse culpable.

—Eres despreciable, ¿lo sabes? -le dijo el Sabaku con acento dolido.

— ¿Lo soy? –inquirió el otro con voz burlona. Le miró un poco, después se volvió hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos al sentir un poco de nieve derritiéndose en su mejilla-. Supongo -le dijo, quitándole seriedad al asunto-. Podría decir lo mismo, Gaarita, tú también eres despreciable.

Gaara dejó de enfocar el cielo nebuloso y gris para mirarle a los ojos. Sai le sonreía con aquella estúpida, molesta y cínica sonrisa que le colmaba los nervios.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota! –Exclamó con enojo-. ¡Un completo idiota! ¡Un idiota despreciable! –Le dijo, le soltó de la mano que aún mantenía sujeta al joven de mirar ébano-. Yo… Realmente… Yo…

—Lo soy, y no me importa serlo, porque finalmente me he dado cuenta de que siendo un idiota puedo pensar que me eres fiel… -soltó con una voz un poco alta, sin llegar a gritar.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Gaara con desconcierto.

—Por favor, Gaara… Dime, por favor, que no me subestimas tanto... –respondió.

Gaara le miró, perplejo. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Sai con lo de infiel? Él jamás le había sido infiel en esos meses. Es decir, nunca nadie le había atraído, y posiblemente nadie le atrajera más que él y Lee.

_Lee_, se dijo con horror.

—No soy tan idiota como tú lo crees, simplemente fingí que no me había percatado, pero sabía de antemano que tenías una historia. Yo misma la tengo –le dijo antes de darle la espalda. Enfocó su vista a un columpio que se movía acompasadamente por el viento juguetón-. Quise pensar que aquella persona que te había dejado era y sería parte de tu pasado, pero me he equivocado… Creo que… Deberíamos parar esto… –confesó con voz cansada y dolida-. ¿No lo crees?

Gaara se quedó mudo. Escuchando cada palabra del chico, sintió su garganta extrañamente seca; sus manos empezaron a temblar, quiso suponer que era la causa del frío era la noche que empezaba a decaer.

No supo qué hacer o qué decir, porque se encontraba en una encrucijada hecha por la vida. Justo en el momento que había descubierto que Sai le producía un sentimiento mucho más intenso, nuevo y extraño, le aparecía Lee con la increíble noticia de que le amaba, y dejaría todo para estar con él. Sin embargo, por más tentadora que fuera su propuesta, él sabía perfectamente que no era correcto, y mucho menos era lo que deseaba en esos momentos. _Tal vez hace unos meses_, pensó como consuelo.

¡No!

¡No!

No, no, no y no. Él no quería terminar con Sai. Ahora, en esos momentos, no deseaba a otra persona que no fuera a Sai; pero tal vez Sai ya no estaba interesado en él como suponía.

Gaara se frotó sus manos con cierta fuerza para calentarlas. Se tocó el rostro al sentir cómo sus ojos empezaban a arderle. Fue entonces que lo notó: estaba llorando ante la idea de terminar con Sai. Gaara se sintió estúpido e infantil por aquella reacción.

— ¡Maldita sea, Gaara! –Sai le abrazó con brusquedad-. ¿Por qué demonios eres tan malditamente cruel conmigo? –preguntó antes de tomarle las mejillas y besarle sin preámbulos.

Gaara no pudo más responderle abrazándole con fuerza, perdiéndose en el calor bucal de su joven amante en aquella nebulosa, y ciertamente misteriosa noche.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-risa demente por parte de la Autora- ¡Oh, dios! Juro que me lincharan por enredar todo, cambiar de una escena a otra, y dejar a todas con: ¿Qué mierda hace Naruto en el auto con Sasuke? Si el rubio tenia una cita con Sai. –la autora toma un poco de café-. Es simple. En el proximo capítulo lo explicare. Claro, si no se me va la miserable y burda inspiración.

No. No tengo nada más que comentar. Gracias por leerlo, y comentar. Oh, Claro… Gracias a Peka-nee san por escuchar mis miserables escusas de por que escribo tan horrendo. Te amo, es todo… -corre para que no la apredee por su milesima confensión de la semana-. ¡Feliz regreso a Clases! ._. Por lo menos, para mí lo es –se degolla por ello.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Oh. Oh. Oh, soy feliz, esté capitulo salió rápidamente, espero que sean felices con el, aunque –la autora finge pensar. — ¡Naruto y Sasuke siguen siendo unos idiotas con mayúsculas! De todas formas, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos especiales a temosa que me lo había beteado, pero se perdió de su pc, y a mi nuevo beta que me ha accedido a revisarlo. Me siento afortunada… —la autora ríe. —Tengo betas hermosas, y amantes del Yaoi, puedo morir en paz.

Advertencias: Demasiada cursilería para mi gusto. Un Sasuke tal vez muy Occ, y un Naruto medio testarudo.

Personajes originales hechos por Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-----**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Cuando una confesión hace su aparición.**

**-----**

_En realidad,_

_La atracción o el afecto_

_No son más que simpatía de la costumbre._

_(Adam Smith)_

_-----_

Los carnosos labios sobre su pezón erecto le hicieron retorcerse de placer. Las cálidas y sensuales manos**, **recorriéndole de arriba abajo con maestría, no fueron más que un aliciente para abrir sus piernas aún más, para que su amante pudiera adentrarse con profundidad en él. Las fuertes y deliciosas estocadas del pelinegro, le hicieron gemir como auna virgen siendo despojada de su pureza. Gaara no pudo más que aferrarse a su espalda ancha y sudorosa, olfateando aquel delicado aroma que desprendía la piel de Sai.

—Más… —pidió con voz jadeante. —Más**… **más**,** Sai**.**

Sai sintió que su excitación comenzaba de nueva cuenta al escuchar la voz deseosa de su pareja. Le recostó en su cama de forma ruda, le tomo de una pierna poniéndola en su hombro y, nuevamente**, **le empezó a embestir de forma rápida, contoneada y deseosa**,** mientras que su mano se ocupaba de acariciar, masajear y palpar de forma poco pudorosa el pene del peli rojo.

Gaara se volvió a estremecer de forma tortuosa al sincronizado contoneo de las caderas de Sai. Se retorció completamente al comprender que el joven pintor le había alcanzado a tocar de forma brusca aquel punto erógeno, que no sabía que tenía. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, emitiendo gemidos entre cortados y deleitables para los oídos de su amante. Sai sintió una sensación nueva y agradable dentro del pequeño orifico que penetraba ímpetu, le apretaba su pene con exquisita presión, le podía sentir palpitar por su toque interno y**,** sobre todo, comprendía que Gaara en ese momento se le estaba entregando de la única forma que sabía que podía hacerlo.

—Te amo —dejo escapar Sai.

Gaara entre abrió los ojos al escucharle decir aquella frase, le beso.

—También te amo… tanto… que si me dejas… yo… —recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico que se encontraba encima de él. Volvió a apretar con fuerza su cuello al sentir aquella electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Su orgasmo pronto llegaría a su fin. —Me moriría de dolor, Sai —susurró.

Sai se mordió el labio al sentir que su esencia se filtraba, sin pudor, por fuera de la entrada de su pareja. Dejo escapar un ronco gemido ahogado.

—Eso es una promesa de por vida, Gaara —dijo el pelinegro, buscándole el rostro. —Porque, ciertamente me la tomare muy enserio… Y, no dejare que nadie te aparte de mí, aunque signifique que te deba llevar hasta el fin del mundo.

Gaara se sonrojó al sentirlo salir de sus entrañas. Le miro directamente y fue entonces que le vio sonreír de la manera más tierna, sincera y placentera que jamás pensó que vería. Él sólo cabeceó en silencio, recostándose en la cama, esperanzado que su palpitar alocado, poco a poco se calmara.

— ¿En verdad no tienes nada con Naruto? —preguntó, curioso.

—Eres demasiado celoso… —respondió el otro con cierta sonrisa de burla en sus labios. Gaara le miro serio. Sai acarició aquellos mechones rojos pegados a su cara por el sudor. —No, no tengo nada con él. Simplemente nos estábamos haciendo compañía… Tú sabes, pensé que me estabas engañando.

—Eso no es verdad. Lee y yo… —Gaara trató de ponerse de pie, se tambaleo un poco por el temblor de sus piernas por todo aquel ajetreo de hacía unos momentos. —Yo le rechacé —confesó sonrojado. —Él deseaba que lo acompañase, pero… —desvió su mirada hacia otro punto. —Yo no pude darle un sí… y… y eso es porque… Yo… Yo…

— ¿Me amas, verdad? —preguntó al tiempo en que le abrazaba. Gaara se mantuvo de nuevo callado. Se sonrojó sobre manera, cabeceando afirmativamente asintiendo. Sai le dio un beso fugaz. —Lo sé. Sé que negarte a Lee fue difícil, perdóname por no haber estado contigo en ese momento… —Gaara simplemente se dedicó a escuchar cada palabra. Respiro profundamente, antes de responderle con voz calmada y monótona.

—Pensé que me engañabas con Naruto, y me odie a mi mismo por odiarle…—confesó.

Sai dejo escapar una sonora carcajada. Gaara le miró, seriamente.

—En verdad que nos gusta complicarnos la vida. —se recostó en la cama, Gaara le imitó. —Ahora, sólo espero que Naruto se arregle con Sasuke… —comentó.

—Supongo que lo harán, ellos dos ha estado juntos desde que recuerdo —informó. Le apretujo de forma cariñosa-.

—Gaara — llamó. —Quiero hacerlo de nuevo… —confesó. El chico de ojos verdes se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, sin embargo pasó sus brazos por su cuello para besarle. Sai comprendió que aquello era un "sí" por parte de su pareja y entonces se volvió a perder en el aliento afrodisiaco de su pelirrojo.

_**---**_

Naruto se removió al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Se dio vuelta un poco al lado contrario, y con sorpresa vio al joven Uchiha durmiendo cómodamente a un lado de él. Trató de removerse sin despertarlo. Sonrió como idiota, al saber que toda aquella confusión de celos, que había sentido ante la idea de que Sasuke reiniciara su relación con Sakura había sido mal infundada. Se recostó de nueva cuenta, mirándole dormir de forma silenciosa.

Sus hermosas pestañas**;** se veían mucho mas grandes y sensuales de lo que recordaba. Su hermosa piel le daba un contraste de curiosidad y unas inmanentes ganas por tocarla. Su cabello negro, se le hacía extremadamente bien profundo. El olor de su colonia inundó sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en los recuerdos del día anterior.

----

— ¿Entonces, te ha dejado? –pregunto Naruto inquisidoramente.

Sai bajó la cabeza para disimular su inminente tristeza.

—Supongo —respondió. —Supongo que así se conoce cuando te han sido infiel

— ¡Oh… venga!, no morirás por eso**…** digo –el rubio se encogió de hombros. —Por lo menos, tú tuviste una relación con él, no que yo… Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de confesarme y ya había sido rechazado. Lo mío sobre pasa el limite de la vergüenza. —confesó. Tomóla gran garra de cerveza, empinándosela sin mucha educación ante un sonrojado Sai.

—Pero, pienso que te estás apresurando, Naruto —comentó su amigo con cierta paciencia. —No le has dado a Sasuke la oportunidad de explicarte el por qué vivirá con su ex…

Naruto fulminó al artista con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza ante la idea de poder escuchar sus frías escusas baratas.

—No creo. Es lo mismo que puedo decir de ti. A tu novio no le has dado el beneficio de la duda.

Sai miró directamente al rubio por aquella respuesta, esperanzado que Naruto entendiera que lo que le había pasado, era completamente diferente a lo que el rubio estaba pasando. Puesto que, ya que… Sasuke jamás fue su pareja, y tampoco entabló una relación profunda con él. Por lo menos no, hasta al grado de acostarse cada fin de semana. Se dirigió a la mesera que en ese momento les traiga un poco de botanas. Sonriendo falsamente.

— ¿Sabes?… últimamente no habías sacado esa sonrisa molesta—comentó el rubio, antes de darle otro trago a su vaso. —Y pienso que la causa fue "él", ¿no es así?

Sai cerró los ojos un poco, meditando la frase del chico. Torció la boca de forma mordaz, antes de sonreírle de manera más tranquila.

—Dicen que el amor hace milagros, ¿no? —respondió. El ojiazul se quedo callando, dándole la razón con su silencio.

— ¡Salud, compañero de penas! ¡Brindemos por el fin de nuestras extrañas relaciones! —gritó. Sai sólo alzó su vaso y sonrió un poco más relajado al ver que el Uzumaki se encontraba mejor de lo que pensaba.

---

—Y, entonces que le dije que… que… —Naruto se quedó quieto en aquella calle medio solitaria. — ¡Oh! Creo que no recuerdo que le dije, ¿de qué hablamos? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—De que le dijiste a Hinata que te gustaba Sasuke… —respondió Sai, quien se encontraba mucho más sobrio.

—Oh, sí… Sí, entonces ella me… me… —el rubio de detuvo unos instantes, recargando la cabeza en el barandal del camino. —Creo que vomitaré… —dijo, antes de empezar a volver todo lo que había comido ese día. Sai suspiró. Tomó su pequeño celular y marco un número en particular. El sonido de estar llamado fue lo primero que escucho, antes de que una voz varonil le respondiera de mala forma. — Sasuke —le dijo.

—Que mierda quieres —respondió el moreno de forma enojada. Sai rió un poco por aquella sincera respuesta de aberración hacia su persona.

—Te importaría venir por Naruto. Él se encuentra un poco indispuesto —informó.

— ¿Indispuesto? —repitió, el otro con desconcierto. — No me interesa… —contestó con cierta indiferencia.

— ¡Hey! Sai idiota, ¿Qué mierda haces con ese celular? ¿A quien llamas? —pregunto alterado el rubio. — ¡Ay, maldita sea! El universo se mueve… —gritó, asustado.

— ¿Está borracho, verdad? —preguntó Sasuke con más calma. Se hizo un breve silencio. Le escuchó suspirar de forma derrotista. — ¿En dónde está? —preguntó al final. Sai simplemente miró a Naruto, que torpemente trataba de sentarse, esperando que aquello que hacía por el rubio, no le fuera a causar una gran decepción.

Se sentó a un lado de él, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para que se recuperara un poco más rápido. Naruto recargó su cabeza de forma adormilada, refunfuñando cosas sin sentido. Sai alzó su mirada al cielo, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en aquel momento de paz.

— ¿Sai? —escuchó que le llamaban. El joven pintor dio vuelta de forma brusca hacía el dueño de la voz y fue ahí cuando lo vio… Su amado pelirrojo estaba enfrente de él con la mirada más desconcertada que jamás pensó que vería.

---

Naruto se sintió extraño al entrar al carro del chico Uchiha. Aún refunfuñando maldiciones, por aquella mala jugada por parte del joven artista. Se subió a regañadientes. Guardó silencio por completo.

Sasuke le preguntó algo, recordó. Algo que él respondió sin mucho interés. Después de todo, simplemente no quería verle. No quería saber nada de él y, aún sabiendo eso, ¡el idiota de Sai, debía llamarle!, precisamente a ¡él!

A Sasuke.

—Sinceramente… No tenías por que venir a buscarme —respondió el rubio de forma gélida, antes de bajar del carro del moreno. Cerró la puerta con enojo. Sasuke le siguió de forma silenciosa. El Uchiha le siguió en silencio. —No era necesario —comentó.

—No, claro que no… dejar a un ebrio sin el más mínimo sentido común, era lo correcto —sonó mordaz, y burlón. Naruto le otorgó una mirada de reproche, se adentró en su departamento, seguido de Sasuke, quien solamente deshizo de los zapatos en silencio.

Naruto ni reparó en mirarle, no con aquel dolor de cabeza que le había empezado a dar. Se adentro al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Abrió el grifo de agua, echándose un poco para refrescarse. Se quedó unos minutos debajo de ella.

¿Por qué Sasuke era el que estaba en esos momentos con él? ¿Por qué el imbécil era; desgraciadamente, cruel con él? Era tanto su odio… ¿Que jugaba de forma tan maldita con su dolor?

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, esperanzado que su lucidez volviera mucho más rápido. Cogió una toalla, secándose el rostro con fuerza. _"Es hora de enfrentar este estúpido amor"_, se dijo antes de salir del baño.

El moreno se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá de su casa. Con los ojos cerrados, meditando algo, al parecer del rubio.

—Ya estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? —preguntó entre cortante y déspota. —Ya has hecho tu trabajo de buen samaritano, así que… ¡Felicidades! Tu deber ha terminado —aquel era un intento de sarcasmo que no le sentaba del todo bien al rubio. El Uzumaki camino hacia la pequeña cocina, abrió el refrigerador un poco, sacó una bebida que abrió con rapidez y que empinó con deseo.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, golpeteando con su dedo la mesa de la mini sala. Trató de no prestarle atención a la forma que Naruto se dirigía hacia él. Le miró de forma dura.

—… ¿Y?, que deseabas que hiciera… Que te dejara a mitad de calle, borracho, y solo… -le respondió escuetamente.

—Sai volvería por mí… No era tu asunto —le dijo.

Sasuke dio un sonoro puñetazo con fuerza en la mesa.

—Sai… Sai… ¡Sai! ¿Qué no puedes dejar de pronunciar su nombre? –gritó exasperado.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y ciertamente; confuso. Si no es por que sabía que Sasuke se encontraba con Sakura, juraría que aquel tono que había usado era de celos. _"Estoy demente",_ se dijo. Torció la boca de forma mordaz. ¡Claro! ¡Como si Sasuke pudiera sentir eso!

—Sí, afectivamente ¡Sai!... Sai es alguien que ha estado conmigo de una forma de la que tú nunca podrías estar…

Sasuke se puso de pie forma brusca; se acercó a Naruto quien le miro sin miedo, quedando ambos en silencio.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Tú nunca entiendes nada, Naruto —le dijo el moreno con voz dolida. —Fingiendo que me entiendes, fingiendo que puedes miserablemente poder comprenderme y ahora… Justo ahora —apretó su mano con fuerza.

—No lo entiendo, no comprendo nada, ahora me doy cuenta que no se nada de ti —le soltó amargamente. —Absolutamente nada de ti.

—Y… a ese tal Sai, ¿Le comprendes? —preguntó.

Naruto guardó silencio. Cabeceó afirmativamente, mirando hacia el suelo, conteniendo las irremediables ganas de echarse a llorar_. "No. Uzumaki Naruto no es una chica llorona"_, se dijo como consuelo.

—Ya veo… -dijo al final Sasuke.

El moreno se quedo de pie, junto al rubio que no se dignaba a mirarle directamente. Trató de procesar aquellas palabras con calma.

Esas palabras que no quería escuchar y que había escuchado. Aquellas palabras de rechazo hacia su amor y que nunca pensó que llegaría a escuchar por parte de alguien.

Sasuke, simplemente sabía que no podía obligar a su rubio amigo a corresponderle. ¡Claro que no podría obligarlo! ¡No! El moreno sabía de ante mano que podía ser tan despreciable, infame y ciertamente cortante con todos, pero, con respecto al Uzumaki, él era completamente diferente.

"_Naruto, imbécil", _se dijo.

¿Por qué con Naruto él era tan diferente? ¿Por qué Naruto le hacía ser diferente? Tal vez era por que Naruto le había tratado diferente desde el primer momento, o tal vez era por que Naruto era simplemente, _Naruto._ Suspiró cansado, hastiado de toda la maraña de sentimiento que el amor que sentía por rubio le hacía evocar…

Le volvió a mirar.

Ahí, enfrente de él, se encontraba ese rubio bocazas que no dejaba de revolcar su pacifica vida. Tratando torpemente de ocultar sus lágrimas. Pequeñas lágrimas que supuso estaban saliendo por la forma tan extraña en la que ambos estaban peleando.

Se masajeó la cien con cansancio, de nueva cuenta la migraña hacia su aparición. Y entonces, fue que comprendió lo que trató estúpidamente de ocultar: sus inminentes celos y las grandes ganas de amarle hasta la locura.

—Eres tan estúpido; que hay ocasiones que me enfermas, Naruto —le dijo al tiempo de tomarlo con fuerza y abrazarle.

— ¿Sasuke? —respondió con sorpresa el aludido.

— ¿Acaso debo deletrearte lo que siento por ti?, o es acaso que… no quieres comprender lo que he tratado de decirte… —le dijo tiernamente. —Creo que soy más idiota por tratar de hacerte entender que tengo celos de Sai. Unos enfermizos celos por no quererte junto a él.

El sonido del viento contoneando las hojas de los arboles secos, retumbo por aquel lugar. Sasuke dejó escapar una sonora exhalación, aún con Naruto en brazos, le apretó con más fuerza. Le acarició la mejilla de forma cariñosa y se acercó un poco a él.

—Eso es acoso sexual, Sasuke —dijo de pronto el rubio quien cerraba los ojos de forma lenta.

—Demándame

Naruto le apretó la nariz de forma brusca.

—Eres un idiota con ganas, ¿verdad? —respondió con cierto enojo el rubio.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y se la mordió como respuesta. Naruto se acerco a él con la intención de morderle la mejilla, el moreno simplemente se dejó hacer, antes de envolverle por la cintura.

—Lo siento. —dejó escapar. El rubio se mantuvo callado, dejando que el silencio abrumador fuera el que reinara en la habitación en esos momentos. —Lo siento, no sé que me pasa… Es difícil de explicar… En verdad, Naruto, yo sólo…

—También lo siento… —dijo de pronto él. Levantó su vista y le miró a los ojos. —Esto que está pasando es extraño y confuso, y ciertamente no me imagine que… —movió su cabeza para señalar la posición en que se encontraban. — ¿Crees que está bien de esta forma? Es decir, no soy una chica, y tú… Bueno —se rascó la cabeza. —No es que seas feo, pero, no eres tampoco una…

El pelinegro dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico, sonrió escuetamente al darse cuenta que eso para él no tenía tampoco mucha gracia. Por más, lo que pensaba y; aún sabiendo que deseaba tener más adelante una familia y tener una vejez decente, su pequeña mente no imaginaba que la persona que caminaría con él hasta el final de sus días, fuese su mejor amigo.

Respiró hondamente, tratando de encontrar un poco la estabilidad mental que necesitaba.

—No me importa. –corto de pronto. —Básicamente, siempre has estado conmigo… Desde pequeños a quien he querido, necesitado y deseado a mi lado ha sido a ti. Si fueras una chica, probablemente hace tiempo me habría casado contigo…

—Sasuke –repitió el rubio con asombro ante las conclusiones del mayor. — ¡Ni loco! ¡Sueñas si crees que yo hubiera sido la chica! –le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. —Lo más probable que la chica serías tú… Con esa cara y esa piel, te pareces más a una… —comentó con burla.

Sasuke le miro con cierto tic en el ojo. Le tomó de la cabeza de forma ruda, y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Lo idiota nunca se te quita.

Naruto trato de quitar su mano, acto que fue en vano, sonrió ante el calor corporal de moreno, y sin saber mucho le abrazo de forma cariñosa.

—Creo… Creo que te amo… –confesó.

El sonido de tic tac del reloj de la pared se escuchó por la habitación, acompasándose sin saber al sonido delator de los corazones caprichosos del Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

—Yo también…–respondió el moreno. —También te amo…

Sasuke le miró con ternura. Con un gran e inmenso cariño que Naruto se sorprendió al verlo en las pupilas oscuras. Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, perdiéndose en el perfume del moreno.

El rubio sintió el aliento del Uchiha cerca de sus labios, entonces comprendió que pronto le besaría. Aferro sus manos a la espalda del joven de piel blanca al sentir sus labios suaves, cremosos y cálidos.

Naruto, no pudo sino perderse por completo en aquella caricia nueva y confusa. Besar a Sasuke; sentir a Sasuke; amar a Sasuke, era completamente irreal y ciertamente extraño, y aún sabiéndolo, quiso suponer que todo lo que sentía por él era lo correcto. Si alguien podía hacerle feliz, se dijo. Ese era sin duda el moreno.

— Deseaba tanto hacer esto… -confesó el Uzumaki con voz avergonzada al término del beso. —Que me siento raro en confesártelo.

Sasuke simplemente le sonrió de manera arrogante, antes de tomarle con más seguridad y besarle de nueva cuenta.

_**---**_

Se rasco la nariz, al olfatear aquel olor tan inconfundible para él. El singular aroma de la masa recién salida del recipiente caliente, hizo que sus tripas gruñeran, delatándolo.

Sasuke se removió con cierta pereza de la cama; y es que por más que había intentado dormir como dios mandaba, desde que Naruto había sugerido acostarse con él, sus horas de sueño se habían perdido por completo; pero, ahora para él, todo era completamente distinto. Después de haber sufrido grandes migrañas por carcomerse la cabeza ante aquel sentimiento hacia su amigo, justo ahora, simplemente veía las cosas con más claridad.

—He pedido ramen —le dijo Naruto con voz alegre. —Espero que no refunfuñes, Sasuke idiota —debatió con acento energético. — ¡Ven! ¡Párate!, señor-yo–siempre–me–levanto–temprano —comentó.

Sasuke se puso de pie, buscando su camisa que se encontraba tirada a sus pies. Naruto empezó a devorar su sagrado ramen, ante la mirada adormilada de Sasuke.

—Por qué no me sorprende tu desayuno —informó.

Naruto dejó sus palillos de forma educada encima del cuento de comida y le miró directamente, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Sasuke se arrodillo enfrente de Naruto, éste simplemente jaló su mejilla con rudeza.

—Deja de hablar mal del ramen`ttebayo

Sasuke sonrió, aún con la mejilla estirada. Tomó la mano con fuerza, se acerco hacia sus labios y lamió con deleite el pequeño rastro de verdura de su mejilla. Naruto se quedo callado con un sonrojo extremadamente delator en sus mejillas.

—Quién iba a imaginar que el chico más ruidoso de esta cuidad, pudiera ser tan tímido, ¿No es así, Naruto? —le dijo con burla.

— ¡Sasuke estúpido, ésta me la pagas! —exclamó, entre enojado y divertido, al tiempo de parase de su lugar para perseguirlo por todo el departamento.

Y entonces… sin saber del todo qué era lo que había ocurrido y cómo es que ambos habían terminado confesándose, los dos sonrieron. Simplemente sonrieron al darse cuenta que mutuamente se necesitaban, se completaban, y se amaban. Todo lo que vendría después, pensaron, sería cosa del extraño camino que la vida les había puesto.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pues… Siento que han avanzado un poco. Es decir, son Sasuke y Naruto, los jóvenes son difíciles de tratar, pobres, ahora esperemos que las hormonas hagan su aparición para que nos hagan felices. ¿No es así?

Gracias a Hikari que acepto ser también mi beta, aparte de mi teme—adorado. Ahora, unos estúpidos datos que a nadie le interesa, pero, que quiero decir…. Algunas cosas que hice durante la creación del capitulo.

_**Escuche:**__ Tsubakiya Quartette - Te Tsukazu No Sekai_

_**Leí:**__ La saga de la Hermandad de la daga Negra. Primer libro, "Amante oscuro" de J.K. Ward._

_**Vi:**__ Bones Cuarta temporada_

_**Seguí el manga:**__ Ice Revolution capitulo 05—08 —japonés e ingles—_

_**Seguí el anime**__: Macross Frontier._

_**Me enamore**__: Del Zero—Kaname o Kaname—Zero_


	9. Capítulo IX

Oh. Oh. Koji tan. Koji tan —risa— ¡Gracias por revisarme el capitulo! —la autora toma un poco de aire-. Muchas. Infinitas gracias por cada comentario que la página se niega a dejarme responder. Por consiguiente, quiero que sepa que los he leído todos, y me han hecho muy feliz. —se inclina levemente de forma japonesa— ¡Nuevamente gracias por ellos!

Bien, pues capitulo terminado. Me costo horrores por que me quede bloqueada. ¿¡Alguien sabe como es lo que se siente!? —se jala los cabellos con furia—, lo bueno de todo es que se termino.

Recuerden: Personajes obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic dedicado a mi madre que me apoya en todo momento, y pues… a mi persona especial.

* * *

————

**Capítulo IX**

**Cuando se decide avanzar.**

—**Primer parte—**

————

Naruto bostezó de forma adormilada, se encaminó hacia la tetera que empezaba a rugir, avisando que el agua estaba lista; se rascó el estómago de forma apática. Volvió a dar otro sonoro bostezo antes de tomar su colorida taza y sirvió agua en ella, haciendo que el inusual olor a café recién hecho se esparciera por todo su pequeño departamento. Se encaminó a sentarse en la mesa de la sala. Bostezó de nuevo. Tomó el libro semiabierto que Sasuke se había encargado de llevarle unos días antes; al parecer, era la nueva novela recién impresa.

Hacía más de dos semanas que se había confesado, ese tímido e insospechado "te amo" le hacía comprender cuán extraño era estar enamorado. Lo que vino después de todo aquello, recordaba, fueron solamente las más fabulosas situaciones, y ciertamente, jamás podría imaginar que Sasuke fuera tan… _insólitamente tierno_.

Dejó que se le escapara una sonrisa boba al rememorar el beso que se habían dado poco después de la presentación de la novela. ¡Ese sí que había sido su mejor beso en toda su corta existencia! Aún temblaba ante el solo hecho de recordarlo; las suaves manos por debajo de su traje formal le hicieron sentir un extraño escalofrío por el cuerpo al acordarse ellas. Recordó, también, lo mucho que se había enfadado consigo mismo al comprobar lo afrodisíaco que había sido el sentir el aliento del Uchiha corriéndole por todo el cuello. No evitando preguntarse qué era lo que les había faltado para que terminaran en la cama. Tal vez... ¿Tal vez fue que el hermano mayor de Sasuke casi les pilló en esa situación? ¿O tal vez era que Sasuke no le deseaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía?

Bajó la taza de café que aún mantenía en sus labios. Respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus extraños y confusos pensamientos. Estaba tan perdido en esos momentos que, sin saber muy bien por qué, deseó tener a su amigo Sai para que le aconsejase.

Suspiró de forma derrotista al entender perfectamente que, tanto él como el moreno, estaban empezando a dar pequeños avances en lo que a las parejas se refiere —o eso quería pensar para no deprimirse—. Sasuke y él apenas hacía unos días habían dado el paso de tomarse la mano de forma amorosa. Al principio habían sido roces que se daban sin querer, después continuó con una que otra caricia de parte del moreno que él gustosamente correspondía de la misma forma. Naruto comprendía que no era que no quisiera comerse al moreno a besos o realizar cosas más directas con él —como poder acariciar aquel torneado trasero, que para su gusto se veía mucho más tentador que nunca—, era simplemente que, al parecer, para ambos era su primera vez. Sí. Su primera situación en donde ambos mantenían una relación con alguien del mismo género, y sumando el hecho de que para el rubio Sasuke fuese con el hermano que nunca tuvo, en algunas ocasiones le hacía sentir que cometía alguna clase de incesto al término de los besos de despedida que siempre se daban.

¿Tan difícil era poder decirle a Sasuke que él le estaba empezando a desear de "esa" forma—sexualmente hablando—? ¿Era correcto sentirse tentado por hacer el amor con él? ¿Era verdaderamente justificable desear a Sasuke como lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, después de la mutua confesión de ambos?

_¡Claro! ¡Eso era lo más normal de cualquier relación!, ¿no?, _se auto respondía. Entonces, si todos sus argumentos eran de aquella forma, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan miserablemente confundido?

"_Es que… Es que… ¡Nada de esto es normal!",_ exclamó para sí mismo.

Chasqueó la lengua con enfado, dejó caer la taza con estruendo antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia el baño. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y según recordaba, el estúpido de Sasuke le había citado para medio día.

"_¡Malditas hormonas de mierda!",_ se dijo.

———

Sasuke se encontraba adentrándose a un establecimiento silencioso y nada vulgar para su gusto. Apenas unos cuantos minutos antes había hecho la renovación de su contrato de escritor con su empresa de varios años. _"Otro año, otro libro más",_ se dijo.

Pidió una bebida fría, esperando que el poco azúcar que llevaba le calmara el extraño y punzante dolor que le daba en esas fechas en la cabeza. La misteriosa migraña aparecía cuando se encontraba nervioso, lo que le llevó a preguntase si no sufría de algún trastorno de salud metal, porque misteriosamente siempre se asomaba cuando se estresaba; sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió agradecido por su aparición, ya que esta le ayudó como distracción a su inquietud de encontrarse con su rubia pareja.

¡Él tendría su primera cita con Naruto! O por lo menos eso es lo que pretendía secretamente.

Acomodó a un lado su mochila de color negro que le había dado Naruto como regalo de cumpleaños. Dejó escapar una sonrisa boba de enamorado al saber que pronto le vería y probablemente le tomaría tiernamente la mano. Rió un poco con disimulo. ¿Desde cuándo el imbécil ese le hacía sonreír sin haber realizado alguna travesura? Simplemente no lo sabía, el rubio se había vuelto en "ese algo" que le evocaba alguna emoción que creyó perdida.

Y sin comprender mucho, Sasuke no pudo evitar imaginarle de chica. Sus largos cabellos rubios amarrados en unas coletas de forma infantil. Unas singulares y largas piernas, unos hermosos ojos azules adornados por unas inmensas y rubias pestañas. Unos pechos firmes y de proporción perfecta, terminando con unas generosas caderas. _Oh, sí,_ cuán perfecto hubiese sido si el escandaloso de su amigo hubiese sido una chica. Porque probablemente de esa forma, se decía, ya le habría hecho el amor sin dudarlo.

"Sasuke… Sasuke", imaginó su chillona voz. "Sasuke, vamos a tener un bebé", pensó antes de escupir el té que bebía por aquella frase. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en procrear con su amigo? ¿Desde cuándo su trastorno mental había subido tanto de nivel?, se cuestionó.

Se limpió la bebida que escurría por uno de sus labios, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Tal vez era culpa de las hormonas primerizas de su hermano mayor, que pronto sería padre, o a lo mejor, se dijo, era culpa de alguna antena Uchiha que ambos compartían y por eso pensaba en ese momento en bebés.

"_Estúpido hermano",_ le insultó. _"Estúpido hermano y sus malditas ganas de no dejar de hablar de su primer hijo."_

Sasuke se viró hacia la calle, esperanzado en que el joven rubio apareciera en cualquier momento. Tomó de nuevo su taza de té con elegancia, buscando con la vista algo interesante para perderse en él. Suspiró, un poco aburrido. Sacó de su mochila su portátil, la encendió y rebuscó algún borrador de algún tema nuevo para distraerse.

—¡Oh, vaya sorpresa! —escuchó que le dijeron detrás de él. El moreno se quitó de forma molesta sus lentes y cerró su portátil con cierto fastidio, mirando al recién llegado que alegremente y sin educación alguna se sentaba a un lado de él—. Suigetsu… —el joven le sonrió al escucharle decir su nombre.

—Me siento halagado de que el "gran" escritor Uchiha Sasuke me conozca —comentó felizmente, recargando sus manos en la mesa, girándose a mirarle a los ojos.

—Espero a alguien, ¿sabes…? —inquirió el moreno de forma un poco alterada.

—Bueno, ¿entonces te parece si desayuno mientras que hace su aparición tu cita…?

—No… No es una cita —respondió el moreno con cierto tic en el ojo, queriendo ocultar aquella gran revelación que mantenía en secreto.

—¿Esperas a tu novia?

—No.

—¿A tu novio?

El Uchiha se viró a mirarlo directamente a los ojos de mala forma.

—Es un amigo —dijo.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más. El chico de cabellos blanquecinos miró con interés al joven Uchiha, que nuevamente abría su portátil y empezaba a leer. Pidió con la mano para que se acercase la mesera que venía con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. _"Vaya, Sasuke sí que llama la atención", _comentó para sí. El joven se dedicó a realizar su pedido con mucho entusiasmo sin dejar de mirar de reojo al moreno.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara, Suigetsu? —preguntó con enfado Sasuke.

—Claro que no… —contestó. Se acercó de forma confianzuda hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Aléjate —musitó con enfado.

—¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que serás tan atractivo en persona… Por alguna extraña razón, ahora es diferente —le dijo burlonamente—. ¿Serán las hormonas de chico enamorado? —preguntó curioso. El moreno se sonrojó por aquella palabra.

—No sé de qué me hablas —masculló de la forma más amable que pudo, conteniéndose las enormes ganas de apartarlo de un rudo y fuerte puñetazo. Trató torpemente de contener su furia que poco a poco empezaba a colarse por su torrente sanguíneo.

—Lo sabes, entiendes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando —replicó el joven de pelo blanco con mordacidad—. Tus ojos tienen _ese_ brillo que sólo la gente enamorada llega a reflejar. Vamos, Sasuke, estar enamorado no es nada malo… Es decir, a todo mundo le llega ese "momento" —enfatizó la palabra momento con sus manos, dándole importancia al asunto. Le sonrió de forma burlona, se acercó mucho más, invadiendo tanto su espacio personal que Sasuke se preguntó si ese joven no entendía con quién estaba jugando.

—Apártate —volvió a decir, su poca paciencia estaba al límite y no dudaría ni un segundo en matarle por hacerle oler su asqueroso aliento junto a su boca, aunque pensó que si lo hacía, no tendría buenos argumentos que le hicieran parecer inocente. No todos los días se mataba a la nueva revelación de la editorial, _¿no?_

Un carraspeo de garganta interrumpió de forma brusca sus ideas.

—Lo siento —se excusó el rubio, rascándose la cabeza de forma sumamente adorable para los ojos ébanos que le miraban con cierta alegría—. El metro es un completo caos, Sasuke —le dijo. Tomó asiento de forma relajada enfrente de ellos; olvidándose de la educación, le dio un trago a la bebida del moreno de forma rápida, trató de tomar aire, y después de unos segundos, se dirigió al acompañante del moreno con una sola cuestión—. ¿Quién eres?

El peliblanco le miró con deleite, se alejó del Uchiha de un súbito movimiento y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se preguntara si estaba imaginado que el acompañante del moreno tenía unos extraños dientes filosos, como los un tiburón adornando su boca.

—Soy Suigetsu… —le dijo—. Soy conocido de Sasuke, ¿verdad? —preguntó volviéndose al moreno, que mantenía su vista fija en su aparato, tratando -y fallando miserablemente- de no parecer nervioso. Suigetsu sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de que toda aquella actitud era culpa del rubio de ojos azules que pedía sin mucha educación una nueva bebida— Qué interesante... —susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó sin cohibición el de ojos azules.

—Nada… —respondió sin mucho interés. Se acercó de nueva cuenta al moreno que seguía en su ardua tarea de leer—. Por cierto, Sasuke, me preguntaba si irías al viaje de las termas que cada año da la empresa. ¿Irás solo o acompañado?

Naruto se mantuvo callado, escuchando la conversación con cierto interés, jugueteando con la pajilla del café frío del moreno.

—No lo sé —dejó escapar el chico de piel clara, cerró su portátil de nueva cuenta.

—Rubio lindo… —dijo de pronto Suigetsu, acercándose rápidamente hacia el chico que le miraba, expectante—. Tienes algo en la mejilla… —tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se semi paró de su lugar, quedando casi encima de la mesa, limpiando de forma dulce rastros de la espuma de la bebida que minutos atrás había tomado.

—Oh, sí, gracias —musitó el rubio con cierto sonrojo. Cerró los ojos por aquella acción.

Sasuke miró todo aquello en silencio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reventar de un puñetazo al de los ojos morados. Suspirando, se puso de pie para dirigirse a los baños ante la mirada atenta de los dos chicos, pensado sólo una cosa: tenía que refrescarse el rostro o terminaría matando al idiota de Suigetsu. ¿¡Quién demonios se creía para coquetearle a Naruto en sus narices!?

—¿Sabes...? —escuchó el rubio que le dijo el escritor cuando el chico de negro mirar se había perdido en los baños—. Sasuke me gusta…

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó estando a punto de caerse por la revelación de la silla, atinó a mirarle de forma inquisidora—. Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó con voz entrecortada—. Sasuke no puede gustarte…

El otro interlocutor volvió a sonreírle de forma mordaz.

—Y... ¿Por qué no debería gustarme? —preguntó.

Naruto se quedó callado, tratando de formular alguna oración lógica que le ayudara a salir del asunto en el que se había metido. "¡Porque es mío!", quiso gritarle.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo de pronto el joven, quien miraba interesado su reloj de pulsera—. De todas formas… —añadió—. Tendré tiempo de coquetearle en el viaje… Nos vemos… —canturreó felizmente, antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse por la salida de establecimiento.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el baño desesperanzadamente. Suspiró con penuria al darse cuenta de que por primera vez sentía una extraña sensación de querer deshacerse de alguien. Y el nombre de aquella persona era Suigetsu. Chasqueó la lengua con enfado. ¡Sasuke era suyo! ¡Sólo suyo! O por lo menos, eso es lo que quería aventurarse a pensar.

"_¡Maldita sea!",_ se dijo. _"¿Por qué demonios no lo hemos hecho?",_ se preguntó, alterado. _"¿No te gusto, Sasuke?",_ se repitió al tiempo apoyarse en la mesa de forma poco elegante, dejando escapar de su boca una exhalación deprimente.

———

Llegó al patio que servía para dar la bienvenida a la gente que se hospedaría en el lugar. Se acomodó los grandes lentes de sol junto con el gorro que le hacía esconder su rubio cabello, esperando que el supuesto disfraz que llevaba en esos momentos le ayudase a ocultar su identidad.

Naruto abrió la puerta del establecimiento y saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza a la encargada. Estaba muy serio y enojado. _"¿Quién demonios se creía Sasuke para esconderle el hecho de que había aceptado ir a las termas?",_ pensó. _"¿Quién demonios era para serle infiel?"_

"_¡No! No pasa nada",_ se dijo. _"No es como si me estuviera engañando con Suigetsu, ¿no?"_

—Oh, ¿han visto? —musitó con asombro una de las jóvenes que trabajan en el lugar—. Hay dos chicos muy guapos en el patio interior, y… —informó emocionada—. Uno de ellos es Uchiha Sasuke —dijo. Dio un pequeño gritito de emoción, apretando fuertemente un libro contra su pecho—. Me la ha firmado. ¡Me ha firmado su novela! —exclamó.

El dibujante se mantuvo callado, y sigilosamente se trasladó hacia el lugar donde había dicho que estaba Sasuke, tratando torpemente de no llamar la atención (cosa que no logró, ya que estar pegado a la pared y susurrar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra no era para nada pasar desapercibido, o eso es lo que pensaban los transeúntes del lugar).

Las voces de varias chicas le hicieron saber dónde se encontraban exactamente. Sí, efectivamente, ahí estaban. El tipo de mirada coqueta se encontraba felizmente colgado del cuello de Sasuke, casi rozando sus labios con la mejilla del moreno; tanto, que Naruto se dio cuenta de que poco le faltaba para que le besase. Se mordió el labio con furia… Eso era un acoso TAN descarado, que se cuestionaba con desesperación si el bueno para nada de Sasuke no se daba cuenta. Exhaló una bocanada de aire, deseando que eso le ayudara a pensar de forma mucho más metódica y fría. Todavía no era el momento adecuado para ir a golpear a chico de cabellos claro, se recalco como consuelo.

—La novela que ha escrito… ¡Es fabulosa! —le dijo una joven de verdes cabellos—. Realmente me ha fascinado… —prosiguió—. ¿Podría tomarles una foto juntos? —preguntó. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue sonrojo, mientras sacaba de su bolso una cámara digital—. Es el sueño de toda fan tener la imagen de sus dos grandes autores…

—A mí no me molesta, ¿y a ti, Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu burlonamente.

El moreno ensombreció sus facciones, levantó una ceja y se limitó a bufar como respuesta. Su acompañante le rodeó los hombros de forma confiada y se acercó a él, recargando su rostro en el hombro del chico. Naruto, que miraba todo desde uno de los pasillos, apretujó su mano con furia; tanto, que sintió que pronto sangraría.

—¡Oh, miren, es…! ¡Es Naruto! —exclamó una de las jóvenes que revoloteaban alrededor de los dos escritores.

El dibujante, al verse descubierto, se tambaleo hacia atrás, con un único pensamiento en su extraña cabeza: huir antes de que Sasuke le atrapase. Sin embargo, en cualquier caso, que huyera no serviría de mucho; porque a fin de cuentas, terminaría siendo mucho más regañado por el moreno. Suspiró derrotado y se acercó a ellos. Le lanzó una mirada huidiza y fugaz al moreno.

—Hola… Hola chicos —dijo tímidamente.

———

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke al entrar a la habitación que le había sido asignada, mientras el rubio caminaba detrás de él.

Naruto le echó una mirada que el moreno no pudo descifrar del todo.

—¿No puedo disfrutar de unas vacaciones? Después de todo...

—¡Me parece bien que las tomes! Pero, ¿por qué precisamente en este lugar? —inquirió.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea en este lugar? —se quejó Naruto—. A juzgar por todo lo que me has dicho, pareciera que no quieres tenerme aquí. ¿Es eso? —gruñó.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada llena de irritación. ¿Es que el imbécil del rubio no se daba cuenta de que a Suigetsu le atraía? ¿Que no comprendía que, si había ido con él a aquellas termas, era por el simple hecho de dejarle claro la relación que ambos mantenían? Bufó. ¡Claro que Naruto no lo sabía!

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —bramó antes de largarse por el pasillo de la residencia.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, nervioso y sudoroso. _"Realmente ser novio de Sasuke es cansado",_ pensó con cierto espanto. Sin embargo, de algo estaba completamente seguro: él no iba a permitir que esos dos anduvieran solos por aquel lugar, ¡no señor! Antes de que eso pasase, prefería mil veces seducir a ese intento de escritor.

Y, sin entender mucho a qué jugaría, una idea inusual surcó por su cabeza.

———

Habían pasado algunos días. Exactamente dos miserables y desconcertantes días para Sasuke. Él pensaba que su gran idea de poder hacerse amigo del otro chico le ayudaría a ver cuáles eran sus intenciones con respecto a su rubia pareja, ya que durante el transcurso del viaje no había parado de preguntar por él. Y eso no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Sabía que lo frustrante de todo aquello no era el hecho de tener que mantener alejado a Suigetsu de Naruto, _¡no señor!_, sino las increíbles situaciones que se habían dado en esos días. Primero pensó que habían sido confusiones de su celosa cabeza, así que las ignoró el primer día. No era como si Naruto coqueteara abiertamente con Suigetsu en su cara. _¡Claro que no!_ Toda aquella inusual atención que ponía el rubio por atender, salir de paseo o platicar con el de pelo blanco, era simple educación por parte del Uzumaki.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró al recordar cómo habían estado platicando felizmente sin ni siquiera atreverse a meterle en su conversación.

Después, con los nervios de punta, pudo descubrir para su gran sorpresa que Naruto se había ido con Suigetsu al festival que se daba en la noche en aquella zona. ¿Dónde estaba el respeto hacia él?, se preguntó alterado, antes de tomarse otra copa de sake.

—Estúpido Naruto —susurró enojado. ¿Pero quién se creía ese idiota para tratarlo de esa forma? ¿Acaso no sabía que ÉL era su novio, no el bastardo de Suigetsu? Tambaleante, se puso de pie, riendo irónicamente. Pensó por unos momentos en esperar al rubio y tirárselo por atreverse a hacerle beber el alcohol que no soportaba mucho. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, prefirió dirigirse a la habitación del otro escritor. Ya le diría unas cuantas verdades y muchas amenazas para que se alejase de lo que consideraba suyo.

———

—¡Suigetsu! —gritó el moreno. Tomó el pomo de la puerta con brusquedad, abriéndola con estruendo, olvidándose por completo de la educación que siempre tenía. Lo que encontró le descolocó por completo.

_¿¡Qué demonios hacía Naruto encima del chico Suigetsu!?_

—¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! —declaró Naruto nerviosamente, mirando al moreno con expresión avergonzada al observar la mueca hosca de enojo que apareció en los labios de Sasuke. Se quitó al peliblanco de un solo golpe, lanzándole lejos; balbuceó algunos monosílabos, para luego quedarse por completo callado, bajando la mirada con torpeza—. ¡No es lo que parece! Yo no hice nada malo con él, lo juro… ¡Sólo vine porque pensé que… pensé que...! —hizo una pausa, estrujó la yukata con fuerza antes de tratar de seguir hablando con tono calmado al darse cuenta de que había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida.

—Realmente eres un completo imbécil —masculló con furia el escritor Uchiha antes de cerrar la puerta de un solo portazo.

—Excelente —dijo Suigetsu, sentándose con más comodidad frente al rubio. Se acomodó la ropa que se encontraba desordenada—. ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que creí! Ahora, Sasuke está libre para mí, y todo es gracias a ti…

Naruto le miró con asombro. Trató inútilmente de decirle algo, pero sintió que su voz pronto se quebraría por el dolor. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación con la clara intención de encontrar a Sasuke y explicarle qué es lo que hacía en la habitación de aquel chico.

Suigetsu vio su habitación vacía, se levantó y un instante después silbó alegremente.

—Sí —admitió—. La única razón de haber venido a este viaje era para divertirme a costa de esos dos —se dijo. Se sentó cómodamente en el ventanal abierto y sonrió—. Creo que he encontrado un buen material…

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

¡Joder~! Pienso que me van a linchar por darle un giro al argumento. ¡Lo juró, fue obra de Rusia! —la autora llora desconsoladamente— ¡Quiero escribir de Hetalia Axis Power! En especial del Antonio—Pedro [España—México] —risa extrema—

_**Escuche:**__ La oreja de VanGongh_

_**Leí:**__ Harry Potter. Y las reliquias de la muerte de J.K Rowling_

_**Vi:**__ Sengoku Basara_

_**Seguí el manga de: **__Yamato Nadeshiko Shiki Hengen 93—95_

_**Me enamore**__: Mucho más del Alfred—Pedro. [USA—México]_


	10. Capítulo X

Ehem. Después de los miles de años sin actualizar. La grandiosa señora inspiración se coló en mi imaginación. Y entonces el mundo se hizo chocapic, y fuimos felices porque lo termine.

¿Alguien me creería que me tarde meses armando esta cosa? ¿No, verdad? Así que no diré mentiras, y diré que salió lo que debía de salir. Y es todo. No puede argumentar nada a mi favor. Solo que ver Hetalia, no es bueno para la salud mental de las personas.

Personajes a manos de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo demás es gracias a dosis de café, y canciones marikas.  
Gracias a mi beta por revisarlo y no morir en el proceso.

* * *

———

**Capítulo X**

**Cuando se decide avanzar.**

—**Segunda parte—**

———

Las mañanas en el ajetreado cruce de la avenida principal de Tokio, a ojos de Gaara, parecían muy caóticas y poco placenteras. Él prefería el inusual silencio de su pequeño barrio, en donde el simple ruido de un alfiler podía oírse. El pelirrojo salía tan poco de su departamento (a menos que fuera obligatorio —o porque Temari lo arrastrase a tomar café y a hacer las compras del mes—), que si fuera por él, seguramente sería catalogado como un _hikikomori_. Su ceja izquierda se tensó al ver al semáforo anunciando que podía continuar su camino, se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación.

Naruto realmente debía regalarle aquel libro inédito que tenía en su biblioteca personal, porque solamente de esa forma podría perdonarle hacerle salir ese día tan ruidoso.

Gaara maldijo de nuevo al rubio por enésima vez antes de cruzar la calle con paso lento. Se acomodó el sombrero de lana que tapaba sus cabellos rojos, aspiró fuertemente el aire frío de la temporada. Se detuvo un poco y viró su vista al cielo. Era gris y ciertamente desprendía una melancolía asfixiante. _Bien, por lo menos Sai no se enterará de esto_, pensó. Lo malo de aquello es que parecía que iba a tener una salida con algún amante, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaría la mente retorcida de su pareja si lograba enterarse. Suspiró y volvió a retomar su camino.

———

Habían pasado unas semanas, demasiados días para su gusto, en los cuales no había recibido respuesta a sus amenazas depositadas en el celular del moreno. Comprendía el enojo y el estupor que había sentido el Uchiha al verlo encima del tipejo de dientes de tiburón, y no dudaba por un instante que Sasuke le odiase. Pero, aun sabiendo aquello, prefería lidiar con su cara de mala leche —que normalmente siempre usaba cuando le hacía enfadar— a esos días de completo silencio, porque siendo sinceros, se sentía desplazado; y la reacción de indiferencia dolía mucho más que uno que otro golpe —que sabía que merecía y que deseaba recibir por aquel acto—.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Me saca de quicio!_

Sorbió ruidoso su bebida, trató de distraerse con la concurrida calle. Personas venían y otras más iban, todos con bolsas de compras. Las fechas navideñas para él eran absolutamente deprimentes.

Primero porque no tenía con quién celebrarlas; su familia tiempo atrás había muerto y sus benditos abuelos se encontraban en el pueblo a miles de kilómetros. Y segundo, nunca había entendido mucho esa festividad. Él era japonés, alguien que había sido educado en el shintoísmo, nadie podía culparle por aquello… Estornudó, tomó la servilleta de la mesa, limpió los fluidos de la nariz que deseaban salir sin su consentimiento.

—Gaara ya se demoró —dijo pesadamente.

—Sólo fueron cinco minutos —respondió el mencionado, quien llegaba a la cafetería que había elegido Naruto para verle. La mueca que obtuvo del rubio hizo que el pelirrojo le mirase seriamente. _"Este hombre, sí que no cambia."_

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No me des esos sustos! —refunfuñó enfadado.

El escritor rió disimuladamente, se sentó enfrente del joven que no dejaba de mirarlo de forma escrupulosa. Gaara pidió una taza de café mientras esperaba que el otro le dijese el motivo de la cita. Le vio querer decir algo y callarse antes de soltarlo por completo. Vio cómo el de los ojos azules negaba la cabeza una y otra vez, tragaba saliva ante el nerviosismo y nuevamente se sonrojaba por lo que deseaba hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Es inusual que alguien tan desinhibido como tú no pueda formular lo sea que estés pensando. ¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Naruto transpiró, se removió y trató de armase de valor. ¡Un Uzumaki jamás se acobarda ante el deber! Se rascó la mejilla, dudoso, apoyó sus manos en la mesa, se inclinó ante un sorprendido Gaara y dejó escapar lo que le venía atormentando desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Duele mucho? —soltó. Empezó a jugar con la taza que misteriosamente había quedado seca. _¿Dónde había ido el café de hacía unos segundos?_

Gaara no comprendió la pregunta, o no deseaba comprenderla. Y por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó, esperando que no fuera lo que temía que era… Carraspeó, le miró con cierta intensidad y armándose de valor preguntó:

—¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?

—A… eso… Tú sabes, cuando, a cuando lo hacen… —negó con la cabeza y trató de pensar en todo menos en lo que estaba cuestionando. ¿Por qué mierda debía preguntarle a su mejor amigo de cómo debía tener sexo con otro hombre? ¿Por qué no le había preguntado al salido de Sai? Se tensó ante esa sola idea. _Eso es… porque Sai es el que se la mete a Gaara_, escuchó que le susurraron en su oído. Y sus coloradas mejillas aumentaran a un carmesí aún más delator—. ¿Cómo es que lo hacen? Tú comprendes, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para que no me duela?

—Me estás diciendo que... —tartamudeó Gaara—. Tú… serás...

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, inspiró profundamente y exhaló el aire despacio.

—Esto es vergonzoso… —reafirmó el Sabaku.

—Ni que lo digas. Ni que lo digas. Pero no sabía a quién más recurrir, no es como si todos fueran maricas, ¿no? —prosiguió Naruto y miró a los ojos del chico, quien lo miró duramente—. No digo que tú lo seas… Lo que quiero decir es… —calló unos segundos—. Ayúdame, por favor.

Gaara resopló con enfado, si no fuera porque era Naruto quien le decía aquello, seguramente lo hubiese callado con algún golpe en el estómago. _¡Vaya día! _¡No sólo había salido en un escandaloso momento! Si no que ahora su mejor amigo le preguntaba cómo debía tener sexo sin que le doliese el trasero. Y para colmo de males, el idiota de Sai le había dicho que ÉL era el que iba abajo.

La furia del pelirrojo fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular. Naruto tomó el aparato y le sonrió a Gaara a modo de disculpa.

—¿Bueno? —el rubio calló unos segundos—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cuándo!? —preguntó exaltado—. Ese imbécil…

El escritor de terror supuso por las muecas del Uzumaki que nada estaba bien. Le vio cerrar el aparato y mirarle con cierto espanto.

—Debo irme. El idiota de Sasuke está en el hospital.

Naruto tomó sus cosas y salió disparado del lugar dejando a su amigo sin miramientos. Este, por su parte, tampoco quiso preguntar, porque sabía que tratándose de Sasuke el rubio dejaba a todos de lado. Y eso le incluía también a él. Suspiró. Bebió de nuevo su café y enfocó su vista en las personas. Extrañaba a Sai más de lo que él mismo pensaba. Curvó sus labios en una mueca de sonrisa y siguió mirando a la gente pasar.

———

—¿Tú eres Lee? —preguntó.

La voz aterciopelada le hizo virarse de forma sonriente, y con la actitud más genial que su profesor le había dicho que siempre llevase, Lee alzó el meñique e hizo que su sonrisa brillase.

—¡Así es, mi joven pintor! ¡Y tú! —le miró de pies a cabeza—. ¡Eres el joven que robó el corazón de mi amado Gaara!

Sai sonrió burdamente por la última palabra que había usado el chico. Siguió manteniendo su cara impasible al tiempo de sentarse en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Le miró a los ojos seriamente…

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? —cuestionó.

La sonrisa de Lee se desvaneció ante el tono que el otro hombre usaba. Se sentó en silencio y rebuscó en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Le pedí matrimonio a Gaara —confesó—, sin embargo me rechazó. Tenía plena confianza de que aceptaría mi proposición, pero a cambio obtuve una respuesta que no me esperaba… Y todo es gracias a ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me dices esto —dijo Sai en tono meditativo— sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta es un sí y que no permitiría que alejaras a Gaara de mi lado?

Sai había llegado a la conclusión de que sin el joven de ojos verdes simplemente no podría vivir. Nunca se imaginó sentir tal sentimiento de posesión con nadie. Para él, Gaara había sido aquella persona que le enseñó el sentimiento del amor, de querer proteger a alguien, el deseo insano de poder estar por siempre a su lado; muchas veces sintió que se ahogaba con tanta pasión por el joven escritor. ¡No dejaría que nadie le alejase de su lado! ¡Ni su familia! ¡Ni el joven que se encontraba al frente de él!

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Gaara debe ser muy feliz a tu lado, porque ni yo mismo le hice sonreír de una forma tan encantadora, siendo sinceros —explico Lee—. Te envidio por ello. Nunca logré hacerlo completamente feliz, y de alguna forma… siento que he perdido ante un buen rival. Por eso… deseo que tengas esto —sacó una pequeña caja de color rojo, la abrió ante un sorprendido Sai—. Era el anillo que le iba a regalar si aceptaba mi propuesta. No me lo tomes a mal, lo que quiero… decir es…

—Eres un buen tipo —cortó el pelinegro—. Es como si nos dieras tu bendición, ¿no es así?

Lee sonrió.

—¡Exactamente! Sólo deseo que hagas inmensamente feliz a Gaara.

Sai se quedó mirándole y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, simplemente sonrió de la forma más sincera que habría podido.

—Dalo por hecho, Lee.

———

—Todo está bien —escuchó que le dijeron. Naruto torció las cejas en un gesto de desacuerdo y miró a la joven de forma rencorosa.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora supe lo que pasaba, Sakura?

La chica se quedó en silencio, se acomodó un cabello rebelde, acarició el abultado abdomen que sobresalía del vestido de lana.

—Sasuke no quería que lo supieras, ya sabes cómo es… —informó—. Demasiado testarudo, como Itachi.

—¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero estamos hablando de su salud! —exclamó alterado—. Si le llegase a pasar algo, yo, yo no lograría soportarlo.

Sakura suspiró, se acercó al rubio, le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Venga, hombre, no pasó nada. Él ya se está recuperando, simplemente fue por tanto estrés

—Ya lo sé, aun así, dices hospital y pienso que pasará algo malo —confesó. Se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina de forma cansada—. Todo esto hará que muera de un infarto.

—No exageres. Aparte, el culpable de ciertas cosas eres tú, ¿no? —se quejó la chica—. ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que Sasuke tiene una relación con Suigetsu? Solamente a ti, Naruto.

—¡Es que los hubieses visto! ¡Estaban coqueteando en mis narices! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Era más que eso… Sasuke le coqueteaba a ese imbécil, y yo....! —gritó.

—Realmente eres muy celoso. ¿Acaso piensas que a Sasuke le gustan los hombres? —contraatacó.

—¡Claro que no! Es… sólo… yo —se sonrojó al tiempo de levantar la vista y mirar a la joven de ojos verdes directamente—. Me porté como un idiota, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Naruto se quedó callado, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde y si Itachi no me encuentra se pone un poco alterado.

—Está bien, supongo que los celos Uchihas vienen en los genes —dijo Naruto, se puso de pie y acompañó a la joven, quien simplemente le dio una coqueta sonrisa.

—Pero, eso también es parte de su encanto.

———

Tan pronto como Sakura se había retirado del departamento del moreno, se quedó en la cocina, solo y con unas terribles ganas de ir a golpear al moreno por ser tan estúpido. Solamente a él se le ocurría estar en el hospital por agotamiento. Bufó molesto y siguió caminado por el pasillo de la mansión, charola en mano.

La sostuvo fuertemente antes de dar el primer golpe suave en la puerta. Nadie le respondió. Volvió a realizar la misma acción y de nueva cuenta el silencio le precedió. Inmediatamente Naruto mostró su desagrado frunciendo el ceño.

Giró la perilla y se adentró. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la leve luz de la lámpara servía como única iluminación de la habitación.

Naruto miró hacia la cama y extrañamente la encontró vacía. Recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada, notando la figura del moreno enredada entre las cortinas que servían para adornar el gran ventanal que llevaba a la terraza.

Varias cajas de cigarrillos se encontraban a sus pies.

—¿Acaso no te dijeron que tenías prohibido fumar? —dejó caer la charola en la mesa que se encontraba a la lado de la cama y le miró.

—¿A qué has venido? —le devolvió la pregunta Sasuke. Se puso de pie y perezosamente pasó sus dedos por el cabello ébano que se encontraba alborotado en su frente.

El rubio ignoró su pregunta e inmediatamente comenzó abrir las cortinas. Una suave brisa entró en el lugar.

Un inmenso jardín cubierto de nieve se extendía afuera. El esperado fin de año pronto tocaría a sus puertas. Naruto sacó su cabeza un poco y respiró fuertemente el delicioso aroma de los pinos. La mansión Uchiha seguía siendo magnífica y ostentosa. Justo como la recordaba. Metió su cabeza y cerró la ventana. El olor a cigarrillo había disminuido.

Sasuke se colocó la bata encima de su pijama despreocupadamente. Sus ojos se encontraban un poco apagados, prueba de que aún estaba convaleciente. Sus mejillas blancas estaban mucho más descoloridas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró lo que le habían traído, frunció el ceño.

El rubio se removió un poco, incómodo, al seguir la mirada del otro joven. La comida que había llevado realmente parecía apetitosa, ¿por qué demonios le miraba de esa forma?

—¿A eso has venido? —cuestionó.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —respondió.

—No necesito una niñera, Naruto.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo lo sería?

Ambos guardaron silencio y lucharon con sus miradas para derrotarse entre sí. Naruto sabía que el moreno era un orgulloso de primera, que era inútil esperar que de sus labios saliera una disculpa, sobre todo cuando la culpa a ojos de Sasuke era de él. Y comprendía el sentimiento de celos que el moreno había agolpado en su corazón, porque eso era lo que sentía él mismo.

—Lo siento —admitió.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, mirándole de pies a cabeza, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria por siempre. Suspiró.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, siento que me desvistes —protestó el rubio.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Sasuke, burlón.

—Imbécil.

El Uchiha se apartó de nuevo el cabello de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Seré todo lo imbécil que quieras, pero de algo estoy seguro: necesito hacerte el amor —admitió finalmente—. Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito más de lo que creía.

El Uzumaki le miró con el rostro enrojecido por las palabras tan directas. Se removió un poco nervioso en su lugar, se inclinó hacia delante, encontrándose con los labios del joven. Le besó. Dulcemente. Profundamente, con toda la necesidad que sabía que había guardado durante esas semanas sin él, porque comprendía que aquella sensación de querer ser del moreno no sólo era una impaciencia suya. ¡Él también anhelaba hacer el amor con Sasuke!

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que robarme el protagonismo? —preguntó de pronto.

—No lo sé —confesó Sasuke.

—Creo que hay ocasiones en que las que el que me sorprende eres tú.

—¿Te molesta?

—¡Claro que no! Realmente me doy cuenta que eres un completo imbécil. Un idiota demasiado inteligente para estar a mi lado —comentó.

Naruto se acercó aún más al joven y con sumo cuidado se sentó a horcajadas sobre él él, pasó sus manos por el cuello.

—En verdad, Sasuke, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó, observando en silencio cómo los ojos del Uchiha le miraban de una forma sumamente mágica; y juraría que, por unos instantes, pudo ver un fulgurante color carmesí que le erizó los vellos de la piel. Pegó su frente a la de él, sonrió y con voz tenue dijo:

—Te amo.

Al joven moreno sólo le bastó escuchar aquella simple frase para abrazarlo y pegarlo más a sí mismo. Un gemido por parte del rubio y luego un sonoro jadeo ronco cerca de su oreja. La dulce sensación de éxtasis por todo su cuerpo ante el calor de la respiración de Naruto. Una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole hasta la más pequeña célula de su cuerpo.

El rubio aferró sus manos a la ancha espalda del joven moreno, perdiéndose en el sonido que hacía el traqueteo de la cama. Afuera nevaba y en lo único que pensaba era en imaginarse siendo penetrado. ¿Dolería? ¿Sufriría? ¿Le gustaría tenerle dentro de él? Él no era una chica como para disfrutar el sexo con un hombre y, aun así, no comprendía del todo por qué se sentía excitado al verle semi desnudo. Sus fuertes brazos, su marcado torso, su fino cuello; sus suaves manos de escritor acariciándole lentamente cada parte de su ser. Todo en Sasuke le calentaba de una manera que sentía que sus más bajas pasiones despertaban de golpe.

—Sasuke —dijo. Su respiración se volvió mucho más agitada y pudo jurar que el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo, no sólo le coqueteaba de forma descarada, sino que el olor que sus poros emitían le hacían marearse por lo afrodisíaco que llegaba a ser. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras la mano del moreno saltaba de su mejilla a su espalda.

—Te amo —confesó el escritor.

—Sasuke —repitió su nombre por segunda vez y le besó de nueva cuenta. Se olvidó por completo de su razonamiento y respondió sin preámbulos a las caricias del moreno. Aquellas que poco a poco se colaban debajo de su ropa y que gustosamente su cuerpo aceptaba.

Sasuke le acarició con plenitud su pecho, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, sus pezones. Se detuvo allí, enviando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Casi sin fuerzas, Naruto intentó removerse debajo de él; el moreno le sostuvo la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los ojos negros.

—Esto me va a doler, ¿verdad? —susurró el rubio falto de aliento por los besos del moreno.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Naruto se mantuvo callado, deleitándose con el torso de Sasuke, que brillaba exquisitamente bajo la luz de la lámpara. Tocó suavemente los pectorales con uno de sus dedos, comenzó a delinearlos, se acercó a su hombre y le besó.

Sasuke le miró con deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio se veían endemoniadamente encantadoras, y los cabellos rubios revueltos por el ajetreo que tenían en su cama, le hicieron pensar que Naruto le seducía sin saber… Se mordió los labios ante el contacto de los labios del rubio en su piel.

—Te amo —confesó de nueva cuenta el Uchiha.

—También te amo.

Se quedaron en silencio, besándose, explorándose, palpándose, conociéndose. Ambos se amaban, se deseaban, se anhelaban; ambos, en demasiadas ocasiones, pensaron que aquella enferma necesidad por mantenerse juntos no era otra cosa que "amistad" o "hermandad", pero nunca jamás amor. Sentimiento que ahora mismo sentían y desbordaba con cada palabra, con cada acción y con cada roce intencional que se daban.

Sasuke bajó suavemente, besando y marcando el pecho de su rubia pareja. Le escuchó emitir gemidos y torció la boca en una mueca de placer. Naruto disfrutaba de sus acciones, y él disfrutaba hacerle sentir placer. ¿Cuánto había esperado para poder hacerle el amor a Naruto? ¿Cuánto es que había soñado con tenerle de aquella forma? ¿Años? ¿Meses? ¿Días? No lo sabía y tampoco tenía tiempo para cuestionárselo. No cuando tenía a su pareja ronroneándole eróticamente cerca de su oído.

—Te llevarás mi virginidad —escuchó que le dijo.

—Y juro que me haré responsable por ello —respondió en voz baja Sasuke—. Si te dejo preñado, te prometo que me casaré contigo —continuó.

Naruto le agarró de los cabellos de forma molesta.

—¡No soy una mujer, imbécil! —exclamó. Infló sus mejillas y le miró con odio contenido—. Sólo digo… que… Es decir… Argh, tú sabes…

Sasuke trató de no reírse por aquella burda explicación.

—Lo sé, idiota. Yo lo sé —murmuró. Y nuevamente regresó a la ardua tarea de besarle, hasta toparse con el pantalón que le detenía. Lo desató, haciendo que Naruto le mirase de forma avergonzada—. ¿De qué te apenas? ¿Tenemos lo mismo, no?

—Ya lo sé… —replicó el rubio antes de besarle y perderse de nueva cuenta en la sensación de placer que le provocaban los besos y el tacto del moreno. Vio caer su pantalón de la cama al tiempo de sentir la mano osada del Uchiha seguir con la exploración, recorriendo el contorno de todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos se filtraron por debajo de su ropa interior, frotando, palpando suavemente su sexo. Su boca dejó escapar un ligero quejido.

Naruto se sintió extraño, su cuerpo vibraba por el placer que le causaban los roces insinuantes de la mano del moreno. Una palpitante excitación le llenó por completo, vio con cierta pena su sexo erguido, y sintió cómo sus pezones de endurecieron cuando Sasuke pasó un dedo por su pene.

—Es…

—Lindo —cortó Sasuke. Y siguió jugando con su pene rígido, como si se tratase de algo sumamente encantador. Los labios del moreno dejaron la boca de Naruto y le besó de nuevo el cuello, bajó hasta llegar a los pezones. Los lamió, los mordió y se deleitó como nunca antes pensó hacerlo.

El rubio se mordió los labios. Demasiado placer envolviéndole. Demasiada confusión ante todo aquello, y no era porque no lo deseara. Eran simples temores de cualquier hombre. Él perdería su orgullo al ser el invadido y aun sabiendo eso… Naruto deseaba desempeñar "ese" papel. Podría vivir con ello, podría mirar a la cara a Sasuke y sentirse feliz por haber llegado a tal grado de demostración de amor. Uzumaki Naruto era más valiente de lo que todos creían. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que en aquellos momentos Sasuke tenía sus piernas encima de sus hombros; mirándole de forma deseosa, le sostuvo una de sus manos, la besó. Le vio tomar una botellita que sus ojos azules no podían distinguir del todo. Un líquido blanquecino salió del frasco, resbalándose por los dedos del moreno. Naruto tragó saliva, aquello debía ser el lubricante que se usaba regularmente. Se sonrojó por enésima vez hasta la médula.

—Te lo juro, hace tiempo que he querido hacer esto… —informó.

Sasuke adentró un dedo cubierto de lubricante, seguidamente besó el cuello del rubio. Dio pequeños movimientos circulares, y metió un segundo dedo. Esperó a que Naruto le dijese que parase, que se detuviera. El rubio se mantuvo susurrando palabras entrecortadas, los suaves gemidos salientes de su boca aumentaron su fogosidad.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca—. No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, sintió la punta del pene de su amante en su entrada. Apretó la mano del chico con fuerza y cerró los ojos… Él quería ser de Sasuke. Él también había deseado eso desde hace tiempo.

—Entra —exclamó jadeante.

Una ráfaga de calor, un ardor en su parte baja; un desolador e incitante sentimiento de intromisión dentro de sí mismo. Le dolía, claro que le dolía. Era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, inconscientemente se abrazó a Sasuke. Tembló. Y unas pequeñas lágrimas se colaron por sus ojos.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Me duele!", _quiso gritarle.

Se contuvo ante loabrasador que estaba comenzando a ser todo aquello. Era caliente y viscoso. Sentía que se mareaba, el olor de la piel de Sasuke le despertó un poco los sentidos, dejó salir un hondo gemido ante la embestida por completo de aquel pedazo de carne palpitante.

—Mmm –jadeó—, Sasuke —la forma en que Naruto había pronunciado su nombre, a Sasuke le pareció sumamente sensual—. Siento que me... —Naruto se calló al sentir el jadeo de su pareja cerca del oído— Yo... Yo... –el rubio empezó a gemir sin vergüenza.

Naruto podía escuchar el sonido de chapoteo, producto de la entrada y salida del miembro en su entrada. Sasuke se adentraba en sus entrañas, salía de ellas y de forma pausada trataba de tocar aquel punto que no sabía que tenía.

Entraba. Salía. Entraba y volvía a salir. Se movió al ritmo de las caderas del moreno. Le besó, aflojó su abrazo y su boca produjo aún más sonidos extraños.

—¿Así? —pregunto por fin Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Mmm…

—Mmm… —gimió el escritor.

—Ah, Sasuke…

—¿Así, Naruto? —volvió a cuestionar antes de tocarle aquel lugar que le hacía revolcarse de placer.

El dibujante trató de taparse la boca con su antebrazo. Tarde. Él jadeaba y pronuncia el nombre de Sasuke de forma subyugante. Y este no paraba de contonearse de manera desenfrenada encima de él. El chirrido de la cama, las sábanas meciéndose al ritmo de su contoneo.

Naruto apartó los mechones negros de la frente de Sasuke, sus ojos oscuros le miraban de forma mágica. Le fascinaba en sobre manera poder despertar aquel inusual sentimiento en el escritor, le encantaba verle mirarle de esa forma. De aquella manera especial.

—Más —pidió.

Y como arte de magia, Sasuke se contoneó mucho más rápido. Mucho más y más rápido, tanto que sintió que el momento culminante estaba a punto de llegar. La sensación en su abdomen de contracción se hizo presente. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Ya casi, Naruto —informó.

—Mmm —murmuró él, pasando sus dedos por la espalda y bajó hasta sus nalgas blancas, las apretó con sus manos y le hizo embestirle con más fuerza.

—Vamos, Naruto —Sasuke volvió a hablarle con voz susurrante, estrujando y presionando el viscoso pene del rubio al tiempo de embestirse contra él—. Quieres correrte, ¿verdad?

Naruto cabeceó en silencio. No sabía cuándo es que llegaría al orgasmo, tampoco le importaba mucho. Sasuke estaba dentro de él, si el moreno quería podía quedarse de esa forma para siempre. Cada gemido salido de su boca y cada suspiro ronco del Uchiha le estremecían. Gimió y se vino en las manos del pelinegro.

Hubo un instante de inesperado silencio, transcurrido el cual el esperma de Sasuke roció su interior, le empapó por completo su entrada y sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca por todo aquello…

Sasuke le acariciaba con su voz sin saber.

El escritor cayó encima del rubio aún agitado. Naruto le abrazó y pudo sentir el palpitar desbocado del corazón del mayor. Le dio suaves palmaditas mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

—Eso fue… —dijo el Uzumaki rompiendo el silencio.

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama mientras tomaba la sábana y la ponía encima de ambos. Se acomodó de lado y miró a Naruto, quien le sonreía bobamente.

—Te amo —repitió. Acarició su mejilla y depositó un beso en ella.

Naruto cerró los ojos, se acercó al moreno, le abrazó. Se olvidó de todo lo que deseaba decirle, y simplemente trató de dormir por primera vez en los brazos de su amante. Porque ahora sí podría decirse que Sasuke era su amante. Suyo, de nadie más que suyo. Y extrañamente se sintió completamente dichoso y feliz. Lo que vendría después de todo aquello, quería pensar que serían cosas mucho más sencillas de manejar, al final de todo, el futuro que tenía con Sasuke sería como aquel abrazo que él le daba, acunándole hasta llevarle a un sueño profundo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

¡Bien! A casi un capitulo de terminar este escrito, la verdad es que nunca pensé que me llevaría siglos este SasuNaru. Me he pasado, me he pasado. Si quieren golpearme es comprensible. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Hace tiempo que no escribía un Lemon. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal…

_**Escuche:**__ The afters - Keeping me alive_

_**Leí:**__ Fanfic de Hetalia. Principalmente Rusia—Prusia._

_**Vi:**__ Nodame Cantabille Finale_

_**Seguí el manga de:**__ Skip beat! 150—155_

_**Me enamore**__: De todo lo que tenga que ver con el Rusia—Prusia. Y de gansito marinela. _


End file.
